


The case of the mute

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if after Alex and Maggie broke up Maggie moved to Earth one and became friends with Kate Kane. And what happens when Mark shows up asking for both of their help.





	1. Sanvers Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone here's my second Fanfic i featuring two of my favorite ships from my last story Superbat and Sanvers.

(Over at the DEO Mark's sitting down thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Brainy: Hey.

(Mark looks up at him and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Brainy: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm just thinking is all.  
Brainy: Uh-oh.

(He pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Brainy: I'm sorry. What you thinking about?  
Mark: About going to see a couple of friends of mine on Earth 1.  
Brainy: About what?  
Mark: About helping us out with this nightmare Baker has put us in with well Lockwood and his lackey's being here.  
Brainy: You know Coronal Haley won't like that.  
Mark: Yeah well as you can see she's not her. And neither is Director Danvers.  
Brainy: Who are these friends?  
Mark: Maggie Sawyer and Kate Kane.  
Brainy: As in?  
Mark: Yes as in Detective Maggie Sawyer Director Danvers ex fiancee.  
Brainy: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Brainy: Kate Kane!  
Mark: She's Earth One's Batwoman and Supergirl has taken one hell of a liking to her.  
Brainy: Explains her many many trips to Earth 1.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Brainy: Well if you wanna go and talk to them i'd do it now before Lockwood gets word and sends one of his guys after you.  
Mark: Yeah. I just gotta find that extrapolator that Winn had made me while he was here.  
Brainy: I think i saw it in the storage room.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Brainy: I'll let you know if Lockwood comes looking for you.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He rushes off towards their storage room to grab what he needs as he gets there he looks around for any of Lockwood's men when he doesn't see any he quickly opens the door and walks in as he walks in he closes it behind him once it's closed he starts looking around for it. Once he finds what he's looking for he grabs it and looks around the room before the door opens behind him hearing it open he turns to see Brainy behind him.)

Brainy: One of Lockwood's men saw you come down this way and their headed here.  
Mark: I gotta get this open before they reach the room.

(He pushes the button on it and goes to walk in.)

 

Brainy: Be careful i hear Gotham isn't safe on any of the earth's.  
Mark: That's why i have Batwoman on speed dial.

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks in and it closes up behind him as it closes the door to the storage room opens and a couple of Lockwood's men walk in with Lockwood right behind them.)

Ben: Where is he?  
Brainy: Who?  
Ben: Agent Buchanan! I was told he came down this way?  
Brainy: That's funny because i don't remember him coming down this way. Maybe your men are losing what's left of their minds.

(He walks around him and out of the room as he walks out he gives off a sign of relief.)

Brainy: Good luck Agent Buchanan.  
Ben: Look around this room he has to be in the building somewhere?  
Agent: Yes sir.

(As they look around the room he walks out and goes looking for Mark else where as he's looking he doesn't see him.)

Ben: Where the hell are you Buchanan?  
Susan: Maybe he's hiding from the likes of you and your band of freaks.

(She walks off as he gives her an annoyed look. Over on Earth One in Gotham the breach opens and Mark walks out of it and looks around the area as the breach closes behind him as he looks around he walks out onto the streets looking for their precinct. As he's looking someone walks up to him.)

Sophie: Can i help you?  
Mark: Actually yes i'm looking for the GCPD precinct. I can't seem to remember where it is.  
Sophie: You looking for someone?  
Mark: Yeah Maggie Sawyer.  
Sophie: Oh wait now i know who you are?  
Mark: Who do you think i am?  
Sophie: You and your friends were here four months ago fighting along side Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her and laughs then it hits him.)

Mark: You're Kate's ex?  
Sophie: Guilty.  
Mark: Shit.  
Sophie: You said you're looking for the precinct?  
Mark: I am.  
Sophie: It's behind you.

(He turns and looks at it.)

Mark: I I knew that.  
Sophie: Uh-huh.  
Mark: Don't tell Kate i played stupid.  
Sophie: I'll try.  
Mark: Are right um. I never actually got your name?  
Sophie: Sophie Moore.  
Mark: Mark Buchanan.  
Sophie: Nice to meet you.  
Mark: You too. Seriously don't tell Kate.  
Sophie: I make no promises.  
Mark: So much like her you are.

(She walks off laughing as he crosses the street and over to the precinct as he gets there he rushes into the police precinct.)

Mark: Hi I'm looking for Detective Sawyer.  
Officer: Okay. Just a second.

(He gets on the phone to call her as she walks into the building.)

Maggie: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: What's going on?  
Mark: We have a problem on our earth.  
Maggie: What's the matter?  
Mark: There's this other alien hating group in National City.  
Maggie: Who?  
Mark: Children of liberty.  
Maggie: Kara told me about them. The last time she was here to see Kate.  
Mark: She even tell you that the president wanted her to reveal that she's Supergirl?  
Maggie: She did and she said something about them firing her.  
Mark: Which I find funny given how we weren't paying her in the first place.  
Maggie: Gees. It's gotten that bad?  
Mark: Yeah it's so damn bad that the president had all of children of liberty brought in to help arrest every alien they see.  
Maggie: Damn it.  
Mark: I hate to ask you this but.  
Maggie: Whose the head of this alien hating group?  
Mark: Ben Lockwood.  
Maggie: Damn it.  
Mark: Think Kate would help?  
Maggie: She might if you ask her.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Maggie: You scared of her?  
Mark: What no.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: Did she say what happened the night Kara was here with Dumb and dumber?  
Maggie: Yeah she said someone took a shot at her.  
Mark: And if i hadn't of.  
Maggie: Hey what's going on?  
Mark: Lex Luthor escaped prison and thanks to him Kara's being framed for attacking the white house on our earth.  
Maggie: Oh god.  
Mark: I mean it's one thing to go after the DEO but the fucken White house?  
Maggie: When it comes around to people like Lex Luthor they don't care who they go after if they can blame a super.  
Mark: Yeah Lena had told me that. Lex had blamed Superman for him going nuts.  
Maggie: Yeah Lena told me that he was nuts even before the whole thing with Superman happened.  
Mark: Oh i know this.  
Maggie: So you ready to go help or do you want to go see Batwoman first.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(They both turn and walk out of the precinct. Later over at Wayne enterprises Mark pulls up and stops the car.)

Mark: Huh that's weird.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: Seeing it during the day time.

(She laughs at him as he puts it in park and shuts it off once it's off he grabs the key's and they both get out of the car as they get out they close their doors and he locks it up once it's locked up he looks up at it.)

Maggie: I'm sure she won't bite you Mark.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.   
Maggie: What's up?  
Mark: It's just the last time i was here i had to tell her that Kara was here on this earth and in Gotham with Oliver and Barry.  
Maggie: Oh gees.  
Mark: Those two bozo's got her arrested.  
Maggie: Oh come on.  
Mark: Yeah she wasn't to happy with that.  
Maggie: What with the Arrow being in Gotham.  
Mark: Pretty much. What else did Kara tell you?  
Maggie: Just that Barry was Oliver and Oliver was Barry.  
Mark: Yeah i made a joke about that and well.  
Maggie: It wasn't Barry bunny.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yes. I told Kate that one and she smiled at it. She doesn't laugh much does she?  
Maggie: Not really. Unless she finds it really funny.  
Mark: Really really funny.  
Maggie: Oh my god.  
Mark: I'm sorry. I had too.  
Maggie: You okay?  
Mark: I'm perfect.  
Maggie: Okay good. Come on.

(They walk off into the building as they walk in he looks around it and smiles at it.)

Mark: So much has changed since i was last here.  
Maggie: Yeah she said they still have a lot of work to do but it's coming along.  
Mark: That's good to hear.  
Kate: Detective Sawyer and Agent Buchanan.

(They both look up at her and laugh.)

Mark: Kate Kane!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Maggie: You got a minute?  
Kate: For you two I've got more then a minute.  
Mark: Are right.

(She walks off towards the stairs as Mark looks at Maggie.)

Maggie: How's Alex?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She's good.   
Maggie: That's good to hear.

(He nudges her arm making her laugh.)

Mark: She still misses you.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: Hey you wanna know what Kara said when we were here before.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: She can be the rain on my parade.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Maggie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Wait weren't Barry and Oliver going back and forth about weather Batman was real.  
Mark: Kara told you about that did she?  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: And?  
Maggie: How the hell do you not know he's real.  
Mark: Mags Barry even found the bat signal and he still believed he was a myth.  
Maggie: Huh.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Maggie: Anyway. 

(Then they notice Kate and smile at her.)

Mark: Hey.   
Kate: Hi. How you been?  
Mark: Oh you know trying not to get killed or kill our president.  
Kate: Yeah don't do that.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: We've got a problem on our earth and well i was hoping you could come and help us out.  
Kate: Where's Supergirl?  
Mark: Do to some issues involving the white house on our earth she's being forced to stay in hiding.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: I'm not really sure what's happening but Kara's being framed for the white house being attacked.  
Kate: Why go after the White house?  
Mark: Lex Luthor is a nutcase.  
Maggie: He's right.

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: So your saying this Lex Luthor is what?  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: The only thing we know is that the president on our earth has turned National City into an alien hunting ground.  
Maggie: Which means?  
Mark: It means like i told you back at the precinct the Children of Liberty have the right to arrest any alien they want and take them back to the DEO.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah well. Thanks to this new law he put into place all of the aliens in National City are scared freaken shit less.  
Maggie: What the hell are Alex and Haley doing about this?  
Mark: At this point there's nothing either one of them can do about it.   
Kate: But they don't believe she attacked the white house?  
Mark: No thank god. In fact she agrees with Alex and knows Supergirl would never go after the white house.  
Maggie: Damn.  
Kate: So what you need me for?  
Mark: Look i know you can't be batwoman on our earth but we could really use your military training in the fight with Agent liberty and his children of liberty.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: Let me go get my stuff.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off.)

Mark: You sure you wanna go back?  
Maggie: Anything for the Danvers girls and you know it.  
Mark: But still thank you.  
Maggie: You're welcome. So is Alex seeing anyone?  
Mark: She's been on dates but no ones really stuck.   
Maggie: Why's that?  
Mark: She's still in love with her ex.  
Maggie: Good to know.  
Mark: One more thing. And i don't know if Kara's told either one of you this.  
Maggie: J'onn had to wipe Alex's memory of her being Supergirl.  
Mark: Unfortunately and he didn't take much joy in it.  
Maggie: But she still remembers me?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Okay.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from her as Kate walks down to them.)

Mark: Ready?  
Kate: Yeah.

(He grabs out what he needs and opens the breach as all three of them walk in and it closes behind them. Seconds later in National City,Ca on earth 38 the breach opens and they all step out of it and it closes behind them as they rush towards the end of the ally as they get there both Mark and Maggie grab out their weapons and run off as Kate rushes towards the back of a car as she gets there Maggie seeing something in his hand fires at it breaking it feeling it break he turns and looks at her.)

Ben: No. Are you insane.

(He goes to attack them as someone throw a batarang at him sending him backwards Brainy seeing him go down turns and looks at who threw it and seeing who caught it.)

Mark: Brainy move.

(He gets out of the way as Lockwood gets up and goes to after them.)

Mark: Dreamer!

(She throws a shock wave at him getting him to go back again.)

Mark: Where's Director Danvers?  
Guardian: She took a day off.

(He looks at Maggie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Put him in cuff's.

(The agents comply with Mark and put Lockwood in cuff's.)

Mark: Get him back to the DEO.  
Agent: Yes sir. What about?  
Mark: The hell with Baker get him out of my sight.  
Agent: Yes sir. Let's go Lockwood.

(They get him up and walk off towards their hummer's.)

Mark: What about Haley?  
Brainy: Shes's in DC Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Okay good. When we get back get a hold of her and let her know.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Guardian!

(He takes the mask off and he looks at Maggie and laughs.)

James: Maggie!  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Mags this is Dreamer.  
Maggie: Hi.   
Nia: Hi.  
Mark: And the woman behind you two is Earth one's Kate Kane.

(She waves at them.)

James: So that's earth one's Batwoman?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nia: I can see why Kara likes her so much.  
Mark: Yeah. Where's Kara?  
Nia: I haven't seen her?  
Mark: Shit.  
James: She said she was going to Russia with Lena.  
Maggie: This have anything to do with Lex Luthor?  
James: Yes it does.  
Mark: Why is Lockwood even around anyway?  
Brainy: Ever since the president had him deputies the rest of the Children of liberty he's taken up house in the DEO.  
Mark: Is that why Haley's in DC?  
Brainy: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay good. Come on.

(They walk off to go back to the DEO. Later back over at the DEO Mark's looking around the room thinking as an agent walks up to him.)

Agent: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Agent: Lockwood's demanding to speak with you.  
Mark: Yeah well Lockwood knows what he can do with his demands.  
Agent: Yes sir.  
Mark: Young!  
Hayden: Yes sir.  
Mark: He tries anything you let me know and i'll get Coronal Haley on the phone.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off as he walks off Maggie walks up to him.)

Maggie: It's so weird being back in this building.  
Mark: I'm sure. But then again it must be just as weird being back on Earth 38.  
Maggie: Yeah. I mean being on Earth 1 with their Kate it's a little weird.  
Mark: I can understand that. 

(Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Alex: Yeah i'm just a little nervous.  
Mark: Has the mother given birth yet?  
Alex: Not yet. I'm still waiting for word from the doctors.  
Mark: Well no worries Alex you'll be a great mother.  
Alex: You really think so?  
Mark: Well yeah you use to babysit Winn and Brainy all the time.  
Brainy: I take a offence to that.

(He starts laughing at the joke.)

Alex: True.  
Mark: Anyway. Let us know what they say.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: And stop stress eating.  
Alex: How you know i'm stress eating?  
Mark: I've got four text's from Kelly saying you ate all of her candy bar.

(Alex turns and looks at her as she throws a pillow at her head.)

Kelly: Hey hey no messing with the hair.  
Mark: Oh my god she's like Kara.

(Maggie's next to him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kelly: Mark help me she's beating on me.  
Mark: Yeah sorry my phone's breaking up bye.  
Kelly: No wait Mark.

(Then the line goes dead.)

Maggie: Whose Kelly?  
Mark: She's James sister. She came back when Lena's former assistant shot him in the back.  
Maggie: Eve!  
Mark: She's been working along side Lex for awhile now.  
Maggie: Oh god.  
Mark: You can imagine how betrayed Lena felt.  
Maggie: What the hell is she going to do if she ever finds out that Kara's Supergirl.  
Mark: I have a good feeling she are ready knows. She just wants Kara to confirm it for her.  
Maggie: When was James shot?  
Mark: Two weeks ago?  
Maggie: Two weeks ago?  
Mark: I'm not even sure i can explain this right.  
Maggie: Try.  
Mark: Lena had been working with Haren El.  
Maggie: What's that?  
Mark: Black Kryptonite. We used it in order to split Sam and Reign.  
Maggie: Wow. Why was she working with it?  
Mark: I don't know. All i know is that it helped James.  
Maggie: Was it tested?  
Mark: Repeatly Lena didn't wanna use it until she knew for sure that it would work.  
Maggie: And given how he's up and walking now.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: What happened to Lockwood's hand?  
Mark: James broke it.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: And i missed it.  
Mark: Yeah and him and his men went to Catco in order to capture Dreamer.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kara's fine. In fact if it hadn't of been for Alex and Brainy over there.  
Maggie: Does Lockwood know Kara's Supergirl?  
Mark: No thankfully.  
Kate: But doesn't it make you wonder something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kate: Why has the president been so hell bent on finding out what Kara's secret identity is?

(They both look at her.)

Maggie: What you mean?  
Mark: What i think our dear Batwoman is saying is that she thinks the President is working with Lex Luthor.

(She puts her head down.)

Maggie: Mark if he's working for Lex.  
Mark: And if whatever Kara and Lena are looking for in Russia is bound to get back to Lex if Kara takes their findings to him.

(He quickly grabs out his phone and calls one of them.)

Maggie: What you doing?  
Mark: Calling Lena.

(As he's on the phone with her. Her phone goes to voice mail.)

Mark: Damn Voice mail. Yeah hey Lena it's Mark call me back as soon as you get this it's important or have Kara call me. 

(Then he hangs up and tries Kara but her phone also goes to voice mail.)

Mark: Hey Kar it's Mark call me back as soon as you get this it's important it's about the President.

(Then he hangs up and puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Fuck.  
Maggie: Why don't you call Alex?  
Mark: Because she doesn't remember Kara's Supergirl and if i get her involved it could get her killed and i have a feeling you don't want that to happen?  
Maggie: Of course i don't. And i know Kate wouldn't want anything to happen to Kara.

(He looks at his friends and puts his head down.)

Mark: Why i mean why the hell did Winn have to fucken leave.

(He turns and walks off still pissed about him leaving which upsets Brainy knowing why he left.)

Kate: Winn was?  
Maggie: His boyfriend.   
Kate: Oh.  
Maggie: Mark really loved him.  
Kate: Did he not know he left?  
Maggie: No. According to Kara he was badly injured in that last fight with the World Killers and was in coma he wasn't even aware he had left until he woke up.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Maggie: Yeah.   
Kate: How'd you find this out?  
Maggie: Kara told me one of the many times she came to Earth 1 to see you.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Okay i'm sorry. She's hot and i just.  
Maggie: What?  
Kate: There's something different about her.  
Maggie: How?  
Kate: It's just while they were there all four of them i looked at Oliver and i was annoyed i looked Barry and wasn't as annoyed. But Kara i looked at her and i knew she was someone i could really open up to.  
Maggie: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. I mean the minute i laid eyes on her i would soften my attitude.  
Maggie: Yeah from what Mark has said about Oliver he can be a prick.  
Kate: Yeah. But i didn't get that all from Barry while he was him.  
Maggie: I've actually never really had much of a chance to meet either one of them.  
Kate: Maybe some day you will.  
Maggie: Maybe.

(She pushes her making her laugh as Mark's phone goes off Maggie grabs it and looks at the number and answers it.)

Maggie: Hello!  
Kara: Maggie!

(Lena looks over at her.)

Maggie: Hi Little D.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Maggie: Shut up.

(She puts her hands up in surrender.)

Kara: Who you talking to?  
Maggie: A friend of mine.

(Kate gives her the finger. And Maggie gives it back at her.)

Kara: Anyway. Where's Mark.  
Maggie: Right um. Brainy where's Agent Buchanan?  
Mark: Right here. Whose on the phone?  
Maggie: Kara!

(She hands him the phone and he pushes Kate's head to the side making her smack him.)

Mark: Ow what the hell?  
Maggie: Oh boy. I knew coming back here with her was a bad idea.  
Mark: Hey Kara how's it going in Russia.  
Kara: Not so good.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Kara: Mark i can't say much but i think we might of figured out what Lex and Eve are up to.  
Mark: Which is?  
Kara: I'll explain it all when i get back to National City. But i have to see the president.  
Mark: Yeah Kara that's kind of why i called you.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: I believe we figured out why the President has been trying so hard to figure out who you are.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: We believe he might be working with Lex.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: I mean we can't be sure but if that's the case Kara if you take this information to him he's bound to do something and i can are ready tell you.  
Kara: Mark Lena still doesn't know.  
Mark: Well then i guess you're just gonna have to tell her.  
Kara: I've been wanting too. But people keep telling me to keep quiet.  
Mark: Yeah well Kara it's your secret. You believe you trust Lena enough you tell her the hell with whatever anyone else say's.  
Kara: Okay. Why's Maggie there?  
Mark: Long story. Plus she's not the only one here.  
Kara: Who else is there?  
Mark: Your dream girlfriend.  
Kate: Hey.

(He starts laughing as he runs off down the hallway making Maggie laugh at her.)

Kate: Not funny.  
Maggie: Oh but it was.  
Kate: Man.  
Kara: Wait Kate's there?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Oh come on she helped us take down Lockwood after Maggie shout out the syringe with the haren El in it.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Lockwood tried to inject himself with the Haren El and when Maggie saw it she shot it out of his hand.  
Kara: Oh god. Lena!  
Lena: Yeah.  
Kara: Mark said Lockwood tried to use the Haren El on himself.  
Lena: What? Was it the tested Haren El?  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: I don't know. Brainy!  
Brainy: No it wasn't.  
Mark: Well it's a good thing Maggie shot it out of his hand then.  
Brainy: He didn't think so.  
Mark: He's also an ass.  
Brainy: You're not gonna get an argument from me.

(He walks off as they laugh at him.)

Kara: Yeah are right. Well thanks for the warning.  
Mark: And like i said.  
Kara: I'll think about it. It's just she feels betrayed enough by Eve.  
Mark: Like i said Kara it's your secret.  
Kara: Yeah i know. I just don't feel safe telling her when i can't even talk to my sister about this anymore.  
Mark: I know.  
Kara: Anyway. Thanks for telling me and tell Kate i said hi.  
Mark: I will bye.  
Kara: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and turns to look at Maggie.)

Maggie: She are right?  
Mark: Well she's having troubles keeping her being Supergirl secret away from Lena.  
Maggie: Why doesn't she just tell her then?  
Mark: Because she's afraid she'll lose her as friend. I mean aside from Alex not knowing that right there is killing her because she wants to talk to her about all things Supergirl but can't do it.  
Maggie: Lovely. And seriously calling Kate Kara's dream girlfriend with her in the room.  
Mark: Hey it got her thinking.  
Maggie: And it got Kate thinking too.

(He looks over at her and laughs a little.)

Mark: Oops.  
Maggie: I mean just from what I've learned from her about who she is.  
Mark: She's very easy to talk to when you're not to chicken to say two words to her.  
Maggie: She said Kara's different.  
Mark: How?  
Maggie: As she put it Kara was very easy to talk to.  
Mark: Kara is easy to talk to.  
Maggie: And she said she knew something was off when you guys were there.  
Mark: Meaning?  
Maggie: Mark i have feeling she knew Barry wasn't Oliver and Oliver wasn't Barry.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Kate.)

Mark: You telling me that reality thing wasn't working on Kate?  
Maggie: No.  
Mark: Maybe Deegan wasn't counting on Kate being there.  
Maggie: Maybe not. But she was there when i arrived in Gotham on her earth.  
Mark: How long had she been back in Gotham?  
Maggie: About four five months giver take.  
Mark: So the reality screw up should of done something to Kate.  
Maggie: Well apparently it didn't.  
Mark: Huh. She say anything else?  
Maggie: Just that when she looked at Oliver who was Barry she got annoyed easily.  
Mark: And Barry?  
Maggie: She didn't seem as annoyed with him.  
Mark: And well Kara?  
Maggie: She said she softened as soon as she looked at her.  
Mark: Huh. That's really weird.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: While half of Earth 1 thought Barry was Oliver and Oliver was Barry.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: Maybe she had found someway of maybe. I don't know.  
Maggie: Why did he even switch reality?  
Mark: Because he was nuts.

(She laughs at him as they walk off. As they get back to where Kate is she smacks him in the head making him laugh at her.)

Mark: I deserved that.  
Kate: Yes you did.

(He pushes her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Are right Brainy i need your help with something.  
Brainy: Anything.  
Mark: Did Kara tell you anything about what was happening on Earth 1?  
Brainy: Yeah she said something about a John Deegan switching up reality. Why?  
Mark: Because according to Detective Sawyer Kate wasn't really all the effected by it.  
(He turns and looks at her.)  
Brainy: How long had she been back in Gotham?  
Mark: Also according to Maggie four five months.  
Brainy: Well then she should of been as much apart of that reality switch as everyone else on their earth.  
Mark: Well she wasn't and what we can't seem to figure out now is why?  
Brainy: No idea.  
Mark: Mind looking into it?  
Brainy: Of course not.  
Mark: Are right. I'm gonna go home and try to get some sleep.  
Brainy: Okay. What about them?  
Mark: Shit. Mags Kate come with me.

(They walk off with him to head out of the DEO. Later over at the Baldwin the three of them walk in and head for the desk.)

Clerk: Can i help you?  
Mark: Yeah i can get a couple of rooms for my friends?  
Clerk: Sure names?  
Mark: Maggie Sawyer and Smart ass.

(Kate looks at him as Maggie's trying to keep from laughing at him.)

Mark: Kidding Kate Kane.

(The Clerk looks at him funny.)

Mark: She's visiting from Gotham.

(She smiles at him as he looks at Maggie whose still trying to keep from laughing. Once their both checked in. He walks them up to their rooms as their about to get to them one of the room doors open and Alex walks out with Kelly right behind her. Seeing her Maggie quickly hides behind Kate who looks at her funny and then sees who it is.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: What?

(She points in their direction. He turns and looks at them and quickly opens it and has them both step into the room.)  
Mark: Keep quiet.

(They laugh at him as he closes the door and turns to face his friends.)

Mark: Hey guys.  
Alex: Hey. What you doing here?  
Mark: I'm checking in a couple of friends so.  
Alex: Oh okay.   
Mark: Hey you are right?  
Alex: Yeah.

(She walks off.)

Mark: I miss something.  
Kelly: The mother changed her mind and decided she wanted to keep the baby.  
Mark: Oh that sucks.  
Kelly: Yeah so she's really upset.  
Mark: I know how badly she wanted to be a mother.  
Kelly: Yeah. In fact that's kind of the reason she ate all of my candy bar.  
Mark: Yeah one thing you gotta learn about Alex is that when she's stressed she eats a lot. But then again you wouldn't be able to tell.  
Kelly: No you really can't she keeps in shape that's for sure.  
Mark: It comes with the job.  
Kelly: Yeah. I mean you know that all to well.  
Mark: Oh she told you we dated?  
Kelly: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah um.   
Kelly: Anyway i'll let you get back to your friends.  
Mark: Okay. Let me know how she's doing?  
Kelly: You bet. Oh she even talked about Maggie.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kelly: Yeah. I can tell she still really loves her.  
Mark: I can't really speak for Alex. But i'm sure she still does.  
Kelly: Okay.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kelly: Yeah Alex is something special.  
Mark: She is. It's really hard to believe at times that her and Kara are sisters.  
Kelly: I know right.  
Mark: Just don't tell her i said that.  
Kelly: Will do. I'll see aye.  
Mark: Are right. 

(She walks off as she walks off he knocks on the door and Kate opens the door to let him in as he walks in she closes the door behind him.)

Mark: How much of that did you two hear?  
Maggie: Enough to know Alex almost had her chance at being a mother.  
Mark: I was going to tell you.  
Maggie: No it's fine. It's just hard knowing how close she came.  
Mark: Well.  
Maggie: And Kelly seems nice.

(She walks off to go out onto the balcony.)

Mark: Shit.

(Kate looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Whose Kelly?  
Mark: She's James sister.  
Kate: James as in?  
Mark: Yeah he was out on the street when we came back.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: About two weeks ago he was shot and thanks to Lena's treatment he got back onto his feet faster.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: Haren El.  
Kate: I have no idea what that is?  
Mark: It's Black Kryptonite we used it to split a friend from the world killer in her.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Maggie told me about you being badly injured in that fight?  
Mark: Yeah. I was stabbed by their follower Henry Corvill.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: He wanted to keep me away from LCorp the day of the attack.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Anyway. I better go and let you two get settled in.  
Kate: Okay.

(He turns to leave only to have Kate call out for him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Think there's a chance i could see Kara before we go back?  
Mark: I'll see what i can do.  
Kate: Okay.

(He opens the door and walks out as he walks out the door closes behind him. As he walks out she walks over to the belcony to talk to Maggie as she gets out there.)

Maggie: I miss her Kate.  
Kate: I can tell.  
Maggie: But hey it's her life she wants to move on that's up to her not me.  
Kate: What was the reason why you two broke up in the first place?  
Maggie: She wanted kids and i didn't.

(Kate looks at her and then looks out at the city.)

Kate: Is that the reason you moved to Gotham?  
Maggie: In a matter of speaking.  
Kate: Okay.  
Maggie: I just i didn't think.  
Kate: Didn't think what?  
Maggie: I didn't think how easy it would be to come back here and look at the city i protected for over six years.  
Kate: I wouldn't know i'm from another earth.

(She starts laughing at her.)

Maggie: I'm actually starting to see what Kara sees in you.  
Kate: Oh due tell.  
Maggie: You're funny for one thing.  
Kate: That's not reason enough.  
Maggie: You're good looking.  
Kate: I've heard that one before.  
Maggie: You're smart ass.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: True.  
Maggie: And well you're drop dead gorgeous.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well thank you. I've actually never had that said to me before.  
Maggie: Well it's true. And if i didn't know you had feelings for my ex's little sister i'd do you in a heartbeat.

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: Well i am flattered but. I only have eyes for Kara.  
Maggie: I can tell. Anyway. Mark told me how Kara reacted to you.  
Kate: Oh yeah how's that?  
Maggie: Oh just something she said after you talked to them from the balcony over at Wayne Enterprises.  
Kate: Which was?  
Maggie: Just that you were the rain on their parade.  
Kate: I don't recall saying that.  
Maggie: Of course you don't.

(They start laughing then calm down. She pushes into Kate.)

Maggie: Thank you.  
Kate: For what?  
Maggie: For agreeing to come here with us.  
Kate: Hey i'd do anything for a few friends.  
Maggie: Even if you're growing feelings for one of them.  
Kate: Yeah. Kara's special.  
Maggie: She is. And she's damn lucky to have the friends she has and really damn lucky to have Alex Danvers for a sister.  
Kate: She is. You know i'm sure whatever is going on with Alex and Kelly is nothing more then a friendship.  
Maggie: I know.

(Kate nods her head at her. Later over at Mark's house he's in his living room sitting watching television as his phone goes off he reaches over and grabs it once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Buchanan!  
Alex: Hey i need you back at the DEO.  
Mark: Why what's wrong?  
Alex: Lockwood!

(He puts his head back annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah are right i'm on my way back in.  
Alex: Okay bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up. And rushes up to his room to get changed back into his DEO uniform. Later Mark walks back into the DEO and heads up the stairs leading up to Lena's lab as he gets there he looks into the room.)

Mark: Whoa.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: What the hell happened in here?  
Lena: Lockwood!  
Mark: But i had the agents arrest him earlier.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Yeah we had him locked up. How the hell did he get out?  
Brainy: It was the president.  
Mark: What?  
Brainy: He found out that we had him locked up and ordered for us to let him out. And when we let him go he came here and grabbed every single of one Lena's vial's of Haren El.  
Mark: So he has all of it?  
Brainy: Yes.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Lena: Only thing is the vial's that were in this case weren't tested.  
Mark: You know when i got back from Earth 1.  
Alex: Wait why'd you go to Earth 1?  
Mark: I wanted to get some extra help with this whole thing.  
Alex: Okay. And.  
Mark: And when we got back we noticed he had a syringe in his hand he was about to inject but they shot it out of his hand.  
Lena: He was going to inject himself with it?  
Mark: Yeah. Luckily this person is one hell of a shot she hit the syringe and not him.  
Alex: Wait she?

(Mark puts his head down at his slip up.)

Mark: Okay. I went to earth 1 to get Maggie and Kate.

(Alex looks at him in shock at the name.)

Alex: Maggie's here?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: I.  
Lena: Whose Kate Kane?  
Mark: Supergirl's new friend.  
Lena: Oh.  
Mark: She's cute to.

(She flips him off making them laugh.)

Mark: Very professional Lena.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Anyway. Why did you bring Kate?  
Mark: I thought she could help us.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Because she has military training and i thought she'd be a big help when it comes around to Lockwood and his band of alien hating freaks.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Look i know i should of asked for either your's or Haley's permission but i knew if i waited to ask Lockwood would of gotten wind of it and try to stop me from going to get them.  
Alex: No it's okay. It's fine. It's just with Lockwood once again out there it's only a matter of time until he stricks again. And i can't lose Maggie not again.  
Mark: I know that.  
Lena: Yeah well we might have bigger problems then that.  
Alex: What?  
Lena: Lex has a new weapon.  
Mark: What kind of weapon?  
Alex: Well you could of started off with that.  
Lena: While me and Kara were in Russia we found out he's got another Supergirl.  
Brainy: Maybe you should started off with that.  
Lena: He calls her red daughter.  
Mark: Red Daughter why the hell have i heard that before?  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Red Daughter Red Daughter. Oh come on i know this.  
Brainy: Mark!

(He looks up at him then realize why he's heard it before.)

Mark: Lena remember when you and Supergirl were in Lex's prison cell?  
Lena: Yeah. Why?  
Mark: Because i remember seeing something in one of his journals.  
Lena: That is?  
Mark: He made mention of someone called Linda Lee.

(They look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Lena: Okay you're starting to freak me out here.  
Mark: Um to be honest i'm freaking myself out. Do you have his journal?

(She grabs it out and hands it to him once he has it he looks through it and finds what he's looking for.)

Mark: Read between the lines.

(She does as he asked her too as she's reading it she looks up at him.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: Did the base in Russia explain how this second Supergirl came about?  
Lena: Yeah Eve said she believed Supergirl came in contact with the Haren El.  
Mark: So the Haren El didn't just split Sam and Reign.  
Alex: After Reign was killed.  
Mark: The Haren El also split Kara into two different Kara's one from America.  
Lena: And one from Russia.  
Mark: And if she's from Russia she's going to be going by the name of Linda Lee or she'll use Kara's name in order to get whatever the hell it is Lex wants.  
Alex: Which is?  
Mark: Wish i knew.

(She nods her head head at him. Just then an agent rushes into lab getting them to look up at them.)

Agent: Buchanan!  
Mark: What is it Rogers?  
Rogers: There's someone out in the control room wanting to speak with you.  
Mark: Who is it?  
Rogers: She won't tell me.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'll be right down.

(He nods his head at him as turns and walks off.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Excuse me.

(She nods her head at him as he walks out of the lab and heads down to the control room as he gets there he sees who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Liz!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Liz: Oh Mark thank god.  
Mark: What's going on? You know you can't be on this floor.  
Liz: Nick's upset.  
Mark: About what?  
Liz: He wrote out on his pad that someone had showed up to the apartment and told him some stuff.  
Mark: What kind of stuff?  
Liz: I don't know he won't tell me he's locked himself up in his room.  
Mark: Okay well did he at least tell you who it was?  
Liz: He said it was your cousin.  
(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)  
Mark: Shit.  
Liz: Mark he must of said some really bad things if he got this upset.  
Mark: Are right are right. Tell me did he say anything at all?  
Liz: No he's gone completely quiet on me Mark.  
Mark: Are right um. I'm kind if busy right now. But i promise you once things settle down here i will head out there and talk to him are right.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Young!  
Hayden: Yeah.  
Mark: Can you walk her to the exit?  
Hayden: You bet.

(They walk off as they walk off Alex walks up to him.)

Alex: What was that about?  
Mark: My cousin showed up to her apartment and talked to Nick.  
Alex: Nick!  
Mark: He's the guy I've been seeing.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: He doesn't really say much.  
Alex: Why not?  
Mark: He's a mute.  
Alex: Oh. Was he?  
Mark: No. She said he didn't become like that until recently and i've never really asked so.  
Alex: He cute?  
Mark: Yes he is.

(She smiles at him.)

Alex: He make you happy?  
Mark: Yeah. And i swear if my cousin screwed this up for me i'm gonna kill him.  
Alex: Don't do that.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(Just then a transmission comes through on the screen.)

Brainy: Um Agent Buchanan Director Danvers.

(They turn and look at the screen.)

Mark: What is it?  
Brainy: We've got incoming call from Gotham on Earth 1.  
Mark: Put it through.

(He does as he's told and puts the call through.)

Mark: This is Agent Buchanan and this is my director Alex Danvers there something we can do for you?  
Jacob: I need to talk to my daughter.  
Mark: Rogers go find Kane.  
Rogers: Yes sir.

(He runs off to go find her. Seconds later he comes back with her behind him.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: Your dad's on the screen.

(She looks at him and then looks up at the screen.)

Kate: Dad!  
Jacob: Kate i need you and Detective Sawyer back here in Gotham.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Jacob: Agent Buchanan do you know a little boy by the name of Mikhail?  
Mark: I can't say that i do.  
Kate: Why?  
Jacob: He's been here in Gotham.  
Mark: How the hell did he end up in Gotham?  
Alex: Your guess is as good as mine.  
Mark: Commander we were told he was dead.  
Jacob: Well he's not and he's being raised by a family right here in Gotham.  
Mark: You and Maggie go get him.

(She nods her head at him as she rushes off.)

Alex: What you doing?  
Mark: Maybe this'll be something we can use to bring out the good in Red Daughter.  
Alex: Okay. Commander your daughter and Detective Sawyer will be back in any second.  
Jacob: Thank you.  
Alex: You're welcome.

(He hangs up as Mark looks at Alex and she nods her head off towards where they went.)

Mark: Let's do it in the storage room.

(They walk off towards it as they get there he looks around and shows them in once their in he closes and locks the door to make sure Lockwood's men can't get into the room.)

Maggie: How do we get back to Earth One?  
Mark: Same way you came here.

(He pushes the button on the device and the breach opens.)

Mark: You guys get him and bring him here.  
Kate: How we gonna do that?

(He hands it to her.)

Mark: Don't lose it Winn gave this to me before he left.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Now hurry i can hear Lockwood's men coming.

(They both walk through the breach and it closes behind them once it's closed he looks around the room and gives off a sign of relief as he walks over to the door and unlocks it to find Lockwood's men there.)

Mark: What? I needed time to myself you freaks got a problem with that.

(He pushes past one of them and walks off back towards the command center. An hour later Mark's still at the DEO when his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it's from he looks at the text and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it Vickers.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: I need your help.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Alex: Red Daughter's with my mother.  
Mark: How you wanna do this?  
Alex: Come with me. We're going to Midvale.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(They both rush off towards their bikes. A couple of hours later both Mark and Alex on their bikes headed out to Eliza's on her bike Alex is calling Kara but she's not answering her phone. Minutes later Mark and Alex stop their bikes and look up at the sky.)

Mark: Wow it gets dark fast.

(She looks at him and laughs as they take their helmets off and rush off down to where Red Daughter and Supergirl are fighting as they get to where they are one of the blasts gets Mark to look away as Alex starts remembering who Kara is.)

Mark: Alex!

(With each blast from Red Daughter Mark can see the wheels turning in her head as she remembers. As the final blow comes to Supergirl Alex falls into Mark who catches her.)

Mark: Hey hey Alex look at me.

(She looks at him and then out to where Red Daughter and Supergirl are.)

Alex: Kara! Mark i remember i i i need to get to Kara.

(She pushes off of him and rushes out to where their fighting.)

Mark: Alex!

(He runs off after her as he turns the corner he sees her go flying and hits the ground as he gets to her he looks her over.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah i'm right here.  
Alex: Is she?

(He turns and looks at her and sees Red daughter go after her again he quickly rushes up to them and stops her.)

Mark: Red Daughter stop.

(She looks up at him as a breach opens behind him.)

Red Daughter: Why?

Mark: Because Mikhail isn't dead.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Red Daughter: What?  
Mark: He isn't dead. Lex lied to you. The American's didn't kill him.   
Red Daughter: You're lying.  
Mark: I'm not.  
Red Daughter: He wouldn't do that?  
Mark: Yes he would. If there is one thing we all know about Lex Luthor is that he's a man who only wants one thing and that's for Russia to invade America and take it over.  
Red Daughter: No.  
Mark: I promise you he's not dead.  
Red Daughter: How do you know this?  
Mark: Because if there is one good thing Otis and Eve have done in their lives is find someway of keeping that little boy alive and that was sending him far away from National City as he can get. 

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Lex doesn't care about you. The only thing Lex Luthor cares about is himself all you are to him Linda is a tool.

(She looks at him.)

Red Daughter: How do you know my name?  
Mark: I work for the Government we know a lot of people. I know Batwoman.

(She laughs at him. As someone rushes out from behind the bushes.)

Mikhail: Linda!

(Hearing her name she drops the helmet rushes over to him as she gets to him he hugs her and she picks him up.)

Alex: Kara!

(She puts him down and looks at Mark.)

Red Daughter: Watch him.

(He nods his head at her as she takes off to go after Lex.)

Alex: Kara! You can't go now i remember everything. And Kara we're we're here together. And and i know better then anybody knows and anybody know's that you don't quit

(Back behind her Eliza turns the corner with Maggie and Kate right behind her and see Kara down on the ground not moving.)

Kate: Oh god no. Kara!

(She goes to go over to her but Maggie grabs her stopping her.)

Maggie: Kate!  
Kate: No no no. She can't be dead.  
Maggie: I'm sorry.

(She looks at her as she puts her head down over by Alex.)

Alex: So you can't go now. Kara you can't go.

(She puts her head down onto her chest. As she puts her head down Eliza puts her hands over her mouth as Maggie and Kate fall to the ground beside her.)

Eliza: Alex!  
Alex: It's okay Mom she's okay. It's just dark there's no Sunlight. There's Sun light everywhere there's sunlight in the grass. So Kara just take it. Take the grass. Please.

(Mark walks over to Alex whose keeping her eyes on her sister.)

Alex: Kara! No. Please don't leave me.

(Alex puts her head down as Mark looks up at his friends.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: She's dying Mark.  
Mark: I know i know that.  
Alex: I finally remembered that my little sister is Supergirl and i'm losing her.

(He looks up at Kate and Maggie seeing the look on Kate's face. Then Mark feels the wind shift and looks around them.)

Mark: What?  
Eliza: Alex she's doing it. She's pulling the sunlight.

(Mark looks around and sees the sunlight coming from the ground and heading towards Kara.)

Mark: Kate! Maggie!

(They look up at him and see what's happening. As it reaches her she starts healing herself then she takes a breath and opens her eyes.)

Alex: Huh Hi i'm here. I'm here.

(Eliza looks at them smiling as Kate gets up and rushes over to them.)

Kara: I missed you so much.  
Alex: And i really missed you too.

(Alex puts her head down onto her chest again as she's got her head on her chest Kate reaches them along with Maggie.)

Maggie: Hey.

(Alex looks up at her ex and smiles at her.)

Alex: She's alive.  
Maggie: She is. Damn it all.

(She lightly pushes her making her laugh.)

Kara: Maggie!  
Maggie: Hey little Danvers.

(She smiles at her as she looks over at Kate and smiles at her.)

Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You remembered.  
Alex: I remembered.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as Kara grabs a hold of Kate's arms making her laugh at her.)

Alex: Thank you two for coming.  
Kate: You're welcome.   
Maggie: Anything for the Danvers sisters.

(Alex looks at her and smiles. As she leans into her and hangs onto her.)

Mark: What you say we get her back to Eliza's house.  
Alex: Yes.  
Mark: Kate why don't you and Alex ride with Eliza me and Maggie got the bikes.  
Alex: Okay you take care of my baby Sawyer.  
Maggie: Yes Ma'am.

(They start laughing as Kate picks her up bridle style as Kara say's something that makes her laugh.)

Kate: One step at time Kara.

(Mark and Maggie start laughing as they walk off towards the bikes. As they walk off Alex grabs the little boy and he walks off with them to go back to Eliza's. Later over at the Danvers household Mark's in the living room with Alex and Kara he pushes Alex's head to the side and points at Maggie who pushes him making the boy laugh at them.)

Mark: Hey what you laughing at?

(He goes to run only to have Mark grab him and hold him making them laugh.)

Mark: Hey Kate catch.  
Eliza: Mark no throwing.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He sits him down on the couch between Alex and Maggie who start laughing at him.)

Mark: Hey i know.  
Alex: No.  
Mark: I didn't even say anything.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: But what i was going to say is.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Why the hell would Lex want that little boy dead?  
Alex: Maybe to push Red Daughter to see his side of things.  
Mark: And by making her think the little boy is dead.  
Alex: Maybe he actually believe's he's dead.  
Mark: You thinking Eve and Otis took him and just blew the house up.  
Alex: Yeah and then told Lex he was dead.  
Mark: Maybe their not as heartless as they make people out to believe they are.  
Alex: You really believe that?  
Mark: I can honestly say i don't really know what the hell to believe anymore.  
Alex: I know. How you doing?  
Mark: Alex we almost lost Kara again tonight.  
Alex: I know.  
Mark: You know this time last year i thought Reign was the worst.  
Alex: No but she was the hardest so far.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: But i mean't with?  
Mark: I don't know. A big part of me wants to go all the way to Llanview and beat the hell out of Vickers for what he said.  
Alex: But another part of it is?  
Mark: Telling me to stay here and finish out this little war with Lex once and for all.  
Alex: What's more important?  
Mark: My friends. Not my hatred towards my loser cousin and that thing he calls a wife.  
Alex: Okay good. So stay here and help us take care of Lex once and for all.  
Mark: I plan on it but then once all of this is taken care of i'm going to see Nick i'm going to try and fix what he almost screwed up.  
Alex: Okay. You know i haven't seen you like this since Winn.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He makes me happy. And you're right i haven't felt like this for someone in so damn long. I mean look at Kara and Kate. I haven't seen her smile like that since Mon-El.

(She looks over at her sister and laughs at her.)

Alex: She really likes her.  
Mark: Yeah she does. I mean i saw her on Earth 1 me and Barry watched from the hallway where Kate's office was and we saw how they interacted with each other.  
Alex: What she do to my sister?  
Mark: Nothing. All she did was tell that the tattoo's you see on her arms.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: And if i remember right she told her and those are just the ones that you can see.

(Alex looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Oh my god.  
Mark: I know right. But then again that's not the only topper.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I'd tell you she should tell you but then she'd denie it.  
Alex: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Anyway. Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Nick!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I really like him Alex. I mean yeah he doesn't say much but then again that's because he can't or well he won't.  
Alex: To be honest Mark you shouldn't force him into doing something that he doesn't want to. He'll talk when he's ready.  
Mark: So you're saying whatever happened to him is still to fresh.  
Alex: I am actually. Don't force him to talk until he's ready.

(He nods his head at her. Just then Kate gets up and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. I'd hate to do this. But me and Maggie really should be heading back to Gotham.  
Mark: What you gonna do about the boy?  
Kate: Well technically he's from this earth so he can stay here and with her mother if she'd like her to.  
Mark: Kate she had raised her and Kara.  
Kate: Kara's told me as much.  
Mark: Imagine that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Man.

(She walks off as they start laughing at her face.)

Kate: Maggie's right.  
Mark: About what?  
Kate: You guys are fun. Mags you ready?  
Maggie: Yeah.

(They both turn and walk off as Kara watches Kate walk off seeing the look on her face he feels bad for her until Alex's phone goes she answers it and looks Mark. Hearing what Haley said on the phone Kara stands up and turns the TV on which gets Mark to rush to the door and open it.)

Mark: Guys come here.

(They both walk off towards them as they get into the living room they look at the television.)

Maggie: Oh god.  
Kate: Damn. It's official we're staying until we can get him taken care of.  
Maggie: Agreed.  
Mark: Do you think he actually killed her?  
Alex: If he did then that little boy really doesn't have anyone.  
Mark: Shit.  
Alex: Yeah.

(Mark grabs the remote and mutes the television.)

Maggie: We're gonna stay and help you guys take care of him.  
Kara: What about?  
Kate: I own that company i can come and go as i please besides if my father really needs me he knows how to get in touch with me.  
Alex: Okay.

(Over the course of the next day the Super friends continue to fight Lockwood and his men along with Lex Luthor. As the battle finishes Mark grabs the device needed to get the Haren El out of Lockwood as he gets to him he grabs him and throws him to the ground.)

Mark: Hold him down.

(James does as he asked and holds Lockwood down as he holds him down Mark sticks the needle into his neck and presses the button once it's pressed it takes out all of the haren el out of Lockwood's system and Mark kicks him knocking him on unconscious.)

Mark: Your turn Olsen.

(He nods his head at him as Mark does the same thing to him and pushes the button taking the Haren El out of his system once it's out he looks at Mark and laughs at him.)

James: Ow. That freaken hurts.

(He falls into him.)

Mark: Man down.  
James: I'm good. Go help Lena.

(He runs off to go help Lena with Lex. Later over at Lex's secret base Mark's looking around for him and Lena as he nears the end of the hallway he can hear them talking hearing what he's saying Mark puts his head back annoyed.)

Mark: Fuck.

(He quickly enters the room and fires off a shot at him getting him in the shoulder to shut him up.)

Mark: For once in your life Luthor shut your damn mouth.

(He looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: What was he was saying?  
Lena: What does he always say?  
Mark: That he's better then Superman?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Lena: Yeah. He kept calling him the man of tomorrow.  
Mark: Last time i checked he's still managed to kick his ass more then anyone i know of.  
Lena: So true.  
Mark: But it was your smarts that got him sent to prison in the first place.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: And that makes you better then him or anyone in his i hate aliens club.  
Lena: He said everyone's been lying to me.  
Mark: About?  
Lena: Kara!

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Mark: And he's right. We have been. But i'm going to be honest here okay.  
Lena: Okay.  
Mark: We didn't lie because we wanted to we did it because we had to. She was afraid if more people found out the truth about who she is. People like him would come after her family and her friends. Thanks to the hell that is known as him Lockwood and the president Alex had her memory wiped of who her sister really is. Up until lastnight Alex didn't even remember.  
Lena: So Alex didn't remember.  
Mark: No. She barely remembered last night.  
Lena: Maggie know?  
Mark: Yeah but do to her being on another earth Haley couldn't touch her or anyone else who Kara knows on that earth.  
Lena: I just.  
Mark: Lena it wasn't our secret to tell. Technically it's not even his he only wanted to tell you because you finally stood up for yourself he thought he could get the final laugh in making you feel bad.  
Lena: What?  
Mark: People like Lex take comfort in hurting the people he clams to love and care about. And if there is one thing I've learned about you in the last three years i've known you is that you are the better Luthor all he is. Is damn joke some nutcase who thought it would be a great idea to try and get the Russian's to take over America. Lena thanks to you three years ago and your device we got raid of the Daxamites.  
Lena: Which ended up making Mon-El leave.  
Mark: I know it did. But he came back he was from the future but he still came back. And he helped us with the World killers we ended up losing Winn but then again we did gain a Brainy.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Lena: He drive's Alex crazy.  
Mark: He even drives Nia and Kara crazy. That's just who he is. He's the future version of Sheldon Chopper on the Big Bang Theory.

(She laughs at him.)

Lena: Uh. I don't know.  
Mark: If you really wanna know the truth. Ask Kara because she can only really say for sure what he's telling you. But i do want you to know something.  
Lena: What?  
Mark: She's been wanting to tell you for a very long time.  
Lena: So why hasn't she yet?  
Mark: Him and your mother for one thing. But she did tell me and James that once this was taken care of she wanted to tell you herself.  
Lena: Yeah well to be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Lena: I kind of figured out who she was after we met.  
Mark: What?  
Lena: Ever heard of someone flying to my office on a bus?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know I've never heard that before. That's actually new to me.

(They start laughing.)

Lena: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Lena: Talking to me and telling me that you guys actually care about me.  
Mark: We do. Don't ever listen to what he has to say. He's full of himself.  
Lena: Yes he is.  
Mark: There's more to you Lena then just your last name. Thanks to you we were able to split Sam from Reign last year.  
Lena: Yeah.   
Mark: She's still alive because of you.  
Lena: It was mostly her.  
Mark: You're still the reason she's alive and able to take care of her daughter.  
Lena: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Come on.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at the screens and shuts them off and walks off with Lena and out of the office. Later back over at the DEO Mark's changing into his civilian cloths as someone knocks on the door he grabs his shirt and puts it on.)

Mark: It's open.

(The door opens and Kate walks in to talk to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Why if it isn't Kara's new friend.  
Kate: Yeah.

(He turns to face her fully as he finishes buttoning his shirt up and then tucks it into his pants once it's done he button and zips them up.)

Mark: What's up?  
Kate: Me and Maggie are going to be going back to Earth One.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.   
Kate: I mean we don't want to but.  
Mark: No i understand.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him and laughs. She let's the door close behind her.)

Kate: I don't know Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: How the hell dose she do it?  
Mark: How dose who do it?  
Kate: Kara i mean i look at you and i look Alex.  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to her and looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Are you falling for her?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh there's no falling for her.  
Mark: Oh.  
Kate: I'm are ready in love with her.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: And as much as i wanna tell her.  
Mark: You can't keep this in Kate.  
Kate: I realize that. But i figured if we go back i can try and well live my life.  
Mark: Try and keep your mind off of Kara Danvers.  
Kate: That's the plan.  
Mark: Good luck with that.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You know running away isn't going to solve your problems.  
Kate: I know that. But National City has their hero. I need to get back to Gotham and pretect what Bruce left me to do.  
Mark: Your father's there.  
Kate: I know. But i know i can help them I've been doing it for awhile now Mark.   
Mark: There's no changing your mind is there?  
Kate: No. That's actually one of the things that drives my father insane.  
Mark: Just your father?  
Kate: Her too.

(He laughs at her then calms down.)

Mark: You know when i first showed up in Gotham when i went to get you and Maggie i actually met Sophie.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I played dumb and told her i had forgotten where the GCPD precinct was.  
Kate: Oh wow. Yeah you shouldn't of told me that.  
Mark: Oh i know. I'm really starting to realize that was actually a really stupid thing to do.  
Kate: It really was.  
Mark: You officially suck.  
Kate: As you recall that's not the only thing i suck.

(He makes a nose making her laugh at him.)

Mark: See you say stuff like that and it makes me want to go and tell Alex what you did to her kid sister.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Hey it was nothing she didn't ask for.  
Mark: Yeah but after what we saw me and Barry wanted to cut our eyes out.  
Kate: Hey. My body isn't that bad.  
Mark: It really isn't and i'm flirting i shouldn't be doing that. I have a some what boyfriend out there at home.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: He's cute shut up.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Uh. Please don't tell Kara i hit on you.  
Kate: I make no promises.

(She turns and walks out of the room as he laughs at her.)

Mark: You're mean Kate Kane.  
Kate: Tell me something i don't know.  
Mark: Nope not going there.

(He closes the door as she walks off laughing. Later as he finishes he walks out into the command centreal as he gets there he puts his bag down and hugs Maggie making her smile at him.)

Mark: You're leaving too?  
Maggie: Yeah. I thought.  
Alex: No it's okay. It was really good to see you again Mags.  
Maggie: You too Danvers.

(Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: Right. Um it seems like your sister isn't coming by here anytime soon.  
Alex: She's doing some last minute touches on her story. So.  
Kara: Nope i'm right here.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Oh no Supergirls here i must hide.

(They laugh at him as he hides behind Alex.)

Alex: Hey no hiding behind me.  
Mark: I'd hide behind Maggie but she's so tiny.  
Maggie: Hey.

(She starts beating on him making them laugh. Then she stops making him laugh.)

Mark: Wow so much anger in such a tiny body.  
Maggie: I'll show you tiny body.  
Mark: Oh do tell.  
Kate: Oh my god. Kara can i talk to you?  
Kara: Sure.

(They walk off to go talk.)

Alex: Mark!

(He starts laughing then calms down as he watches Kate and Kara talk.)

Maggie: She's in love with her you know?  
Mark: Yeah she told me.  
Maggie: And she's still going back.  
Mark: She wants to be the Hero Gotham needs. Do to Bruce disappearing and no one knowing where he is.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: You sure you wanna leave?  
Maggie: Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong i'm always going to love Alex. But i need to move on.  
Mark: She still loves you.  
Maggie: I know she does. But i still haven't changed my mind Mark i still don't want kids.  
Mark: I know it hasn't. But it's still not gonna change how she feels about you.  
Maggie: I know.   
Mark: Anyway. I should probably get going.  
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: I've been seeing someone and yesterday my dickhead of a cousin said somethings to him that weren't true and i just want to go set things right with him.  
Maggie: You sound like you really like him?  
Mark: I do actually he's a nice guy he's cute.   
Maggie: Well then. You should go and get him.  
Mark: I plan on it. I just wanted to see you off.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her again then pulls away from her as Kate and Kara come back seeing the look on her face Mark feels bad for her. After seeing Kate and Maggie off Mark left the DEO to go and talk to Nick about what about his cousin said to him. Later Mark walks up to his Apartment as he gets there he looks around then knocks on the door then waits for someone to answer it. Inside his care taker walks up to the door and opens it to find Mark there.)

Liz: Mark!  
Mark: Hi Liz.  
Liz: Hi. What you doing here?  
Mark: I came to see him.  
Liz: I don't know Mark what he told him really hurt his feelings.  
Mark: I I know it did and I just I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and i.  
Liz: What?  
Mark: Liz I really like him and I just I wanted to see him so that I could tell him how I feel about him.  
Liz: Okay. He's in his room come on.

(She lets him into the apartment and he closes the door behind them. Once it's closed he walks off with her to go talk to him as they get there she knocks on his door.)

Liz: Nick! Nick it's Liz I have someone here to see you.  
Mark: Nick I just wanted to come see you.

(Hearing his voice he looks at the door and puts up his recorder and telling them to come in. She opens the door and they walk in and Mark sees him.)

Mark: Hi.

(He looks up at him and smiles.)

Liz: I'll leave you two alone.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks out of the room as she walks out she Closes the door behind her.)

Mark: Hey you.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: Hey um I just wanted to come by to see you.

(He nods his head at him as Mark kneels down in front of him and grabs his hand.)

Mark: I know what my cousin said to you was mean and harsh and when I found out I went and punched his lights out.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: What he said wasn't true. I really like you and I want to see where this goes.

(He writes down what he said and shows Mark. Seeing it he looks at him and gets pissed.)

Mark: No I don't think you're a freak. I think you're sexy hot a great kisser with what I know with the body to match.

(He smiles at him.)

Mark: I want you no one else.

(Nick writes down something else and shows it to him.)

Mark: Winn left me do I still love him yes I do. But I can always find someone else who makes me just as happy as he did.

(Nick Writes on his pad then shows it to him.)

Mark: Nick you make me happy every time I see you I smile so much it makes my face hurt.

(He smiles at him.)

Mark: Just because you don't talk doesn't mean I'd ever leave you.

(He looks at him and smiles as he grabs him in and kisses him making Mark smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as the kiss continues Mark goes to the rim of his shirt and starts pulling it up as gets past his belly button he leans in and kisses it getting him to moan as the kiss continues on it he runs his hands through his hair then he pulls away from it and starts kissing around it then he starts kissing up his chest as he reaches his neck he starts kissing on it as he's kissing on his neck He continues to run his hands through his hair then he pulls away from it Nick catches his lips and kisses him as their kissing he deepens it as deepens Mark pushes his shirt up more and takes it the rest of the way off once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor he kisses him again then he pulls away from him. Nick looks at him and smiles as he tries to say something.)

Nick: I-I like you too.  
Mark: You said something to me.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: I'm so proud of you.

(He kisses him again as he pulls Mark's shirt open runs his hands over chest getting him to smile in it as their kiss continues he runs his fingers over his stomach and over his bellybutton making him laugh in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: You like doing that don't you?

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Good to know.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over the next couple of hours they continue to make love to each. A couple of hours later their both asleep for the afternoon An hour later Mark wakes up to the sound of his phone going off he reaches for his pants and picks them up once he has them he grabs his phone out of his pocket once he has it he looks at the number seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Kara what's up?  
Kara: You still coming to J'onn's for game night?  
Mark: Yeah is it okay If I bring a date?  
Kara: Is it Nick?

(Mark looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: Yeah it's Nick.  
Kara: Okay I'll let him know.  
Mark: Okay.

(She hangs up with him smiling. Over in Nick's room Mark puts his phone down and lies back down then turns and wraps his arm around his waste making him smile in his sleep. Over at Kara's apartment Kara's sitting down on her couch as someone knocks on her door. She turns to see who it is seeing who it is she smiles at her.)

Kara: You have a key a for a reason Alex.

(She opens the door and walks into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Alex: Well maybe i wanted to knock. I never know if Kate's around.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: She went back to Earth one with Maggie.

(Alex looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Alex: I know. You are right?

(She looks over at her sister and gets upset.)

Kara: Depends.  
Alex: On what?  
Kara: Are you okay?

(Alex looks at her and laughs.)

Alex: To be honest i never thought i'd be seeing Maggie again after two years but.  
Kara: What?  
Alex: It was nice seeing and working with her again. Even if she did come back with your girlfriend.  
Kara: Ahhhhh i wish.

(Alex starts laughing at her.)

Alex: What?  
Kara: I said i wish. Alex!

(She walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Alex: You really like her don't you?  
Kara: Yes. And i'm the stupid person who let her leave.  
Alex: You're not stupid i mean i'm sure at some point she'll come back.  
Kara: Before or after i nearly get killed again?  
Alex: Kara you have this device that Cisco gave you for a reason. She's not the only one who can pay visits.  
Kara: Yeah i know. It's just Gotham's so scary.  
Alex: Oh my god. You wuss.  
Kara: She's hot shut up.  
Alex: Oh you won't be hearing an argument from me.

(She laughs at her.)

Kara: I just really like her Alex and i'm afraid if i tell her it'll spook her and she'll leave for good.  
Alex: She wouldn't do that.  
Kara: How you so sure?  
Alex: Because i told Maggie how i felt about her three years ago and she didn't run away she just rejected me.  
Kara: But at least you got her in the end.  
Alex: Yeah i did. But hey maybe someday you'll finally get the woman you want.  
Kara: I don't know. From what i hear she's still in love with her ex.  
Alex: Who'd you hear this from?  
Kara: Her sister i ran into her while i was there before and she told me that Kate and Sophie have this unfinished thing between them.  
Alex: Kara i know i give you a hard time when it comes around to her. But both me and Maggie saw how she looked at you while they were. Mark included.  
Kara: What?  
Alex: Kara you didn't see her face when we thought you were dead. She looked like she wanted to go find Lex herself and kill him.  
Kara: Really?  
Alex: Yes.   
Kara: I I didn't know that.  
Alex: Well you do now.  
Kara: God Alex i really like her.  
Alex: So what's stopping you from going after her.  
Kara: You.  
Alex: I am not.  
Kara: True.  
Alex: Lies.

(She smacks her in the head with a pillow making her laugh.)

Alex: Ow god. What the hell is it with you and getting me in the face.  
Kara: I hit you in the head you wimp.  
Alex: I am not.   
Kara: Huh. Then why are you here instead of finding away to get Maggie back.  
Alex: Because she left and went back to earth one with Kate. And i'm sure to a new a girlfriend.  
Kara: Maggie's single.

(Alex looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Alex: What?  
Kara: I had asked Kate if Maggie was seeing someone and she said she wasn't.  
Alex: So she's single?  
Kara: She's very single. But then again she had asked Mark if you were seeing anyone.  
Alex: I'm not.  
Kara: That's what he told her.  
Alex: Oh god.  
Kara: See i'm not the only wuss in this family.

(Alex pushes her back making her laugh.)

Alex: You're mean.  
Kara: I learn from the best.  
Alex: Ouch.

(Kara starts laughing at her face. Then hugs her making her laugh as she pulls away from her.)

Kara: I want Kate.  
Alex: Okay. So go get her.  
Kara: I lost my device.  
Alex: Oh my god. How the hell did you do that?  
Kara: I left it on Earth 1.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: I had gone back to Gotham to see Kate again and well things kind of well went future then i thought it would.  
Alex: Meaning you slept with her?  
Kara: Yes.  
Alex: Oh boy.  
Kara: She got me thinking shut up.  
Alex: How's that?  
Kara: She hit on me.

(Alex starts laughing at her sisters face getting her to push her over.)

Alex: Okay okay i'm sorry it's just you're too damn funny.  
Kara: I try to be.  
Alex: Just from what i could see she does have a lot of tattoo's.  
Kara: Yeah. I asked her which one of the tattoo's hurt the worst when she got it.  
Alex: And?  
Kara: She said the one behind her ear.  
Alex: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. Well she said they all hurt but.  
Alex: I'm sure.

(She looks at her and laughs. As they continue to talk and joke around Alex pushes her back making her laugh. A couple of days later in Gotham City on Earth one. Over at Wayne Enterprise's in the Batcave Kate's at the computer as Fox walks into the room.)

Fox: Ms. Kane.  
Kate: Fox how many times have I told you to call me Kate?  
Fox: Right sorry Kate.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Fox: It's just I know I haven't known you for very long but.  
Kate: But what?  
Fox: But I think you should go to Earth 38.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Do you now?  
Fox: Yes.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Fox: One name comes to mind.  
Kate: What name is that?  
Fox: Kara Danvers.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Kara Danvers!  
Fox: Yes i mean like i said i don't know you all that well but. I can tell you really like her and you haven't really been yourself since you came back.  
Kate: I've been fine.

(He pushes down the window she has up and looks at the picture on the screen.)

Fox: Yeah you're fine.

(She stands up and walks away from him.)

Kate: She doesn't see me the same way i see her.  
Fox: How you know if you never tell her.  
Kate: It's not as easy people make it out to be.  
Fox: No it's not. But then again it doesn't take much to go and see this person.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Fox: See that look on your face say's i'm annoying and that you want to kill me.  
Kate: You think you know me so well.  
Fox: I do actually.  
Kate: How you figure?  
Fox: Kate we can't bring her name up without you smiling and given how you're looking at a picture of her just proves my point.  
Kate: That proves nothing.  
Fox: Right.  
Mary: What proves nothing?  
Fox: Your sister has feelings for Kara Danvers and won't tell her. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.  
Mary: Yeah I've been trying but she's just as stubborn with me.  
Fox: Huh.  
Kate: Okay it's not fair when you two team up against me.  
Mary: Sorry.  
Kate: Look it's a lot harder to tell someone how you feel about them due to where she lives and where i live.  
Mary: See all we're hearing is excuse after excuse.  
Kate: I'm not making up excuses.  
Mary: Kate do you remember when you fist met Sophie.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Seriously?  
Mary: What i mean is that you talked about her non-stop you smiled whenever she was around. And i gotta tell you.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: Kate i haven't seen you smile this much since her. And she's even noticed.   
Kate: Oh great.  
Mary: I can always go talk to Detective Sawyer and get her input on this.  
Kate: She'd really have no room to judge given how she's still in love with her ex.  
Mary: But at least she's willing to say it out loud as to you.  
Kate: Okay i'm stubborn so what.  
Mary: Hey there is a such a thing as a miracle.

(Fox looks at her trying to keep from laughing but quickly stops when Kate looks at him.)

Fox: Okay see here's the thing.  
Kate: What's the thing?  
Fox: She's right no one has seen you smile half as much as you do when someone brings up Kara and you know it.  
Kate: She doesn't see me the same way.  
Mary: How do you know that?  
Kate: What?  
Mary: How do you know that?  
Kate: I just do.  
Mary: Kate you'll never know how she feels until you do something you haven't done since Sophie and i can see that look in your eyes you want to tell her but you're being to damn pig headed to do anything about it.  
Kate: Yes i am. Because i don't want this turn into something.  
Mary: Like what happened at West point.  
Kate: Yes.  
Mary: Look the only reason you were kicked out is because of that jackass of a Sargent of yours.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Mary: Look you did the one thing any solider whose been hiding from the truth. You told the truth.  
Kate: And it got me kicked out of the military.  
Mary: And now look at you. 

(She looks around the Batcave and looks at the suit.)

Mary: Kate last year you came back to Gotham and became something your father hates. He can't stand the bat but you do it anyway. In any case if it wasn't for the fact that you're Batwoman you never would of found Kara.

Kate: I met Kara through Maggie.  
Mary: Either way. You still met her because of this. And she has yet to judge you for it.   
Kate: Maggie doesn't judge me and neither dose Sophie.  
Mary: I know they don't. But one of your ex's does.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: I thought you said you'd never bring her up again.  
Mary: I'm sorry.  
Fox: Look all we're saying is that.  
Kate: Okay yes i like her and i wanna be with her. But you two keep forgetting.  
Mary: That Mark gave you this for a reason. Other then just to go ask for help Kate. I'm serious i haven't seen you like this at least not since Sophie she's still alive i get it. But she'd never hold it against you if you moved on with your life. And given how you've fallen for someone else i'd say you are ready have.  
Fox: Who you date is up to you. No one else.

(She looks at them as she grabs the device from her sister and laughs.)

Kate: Okay.   
Mary: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. Just don't tell Dad.  
Mary: My lips are sealed.

(She laughs at her as Maggie walks in and looks at her.)

Maggie: You sure?  
Kate: Why not. It'll get me out of this place for awhile longer.  
Maggie: And here i thought you loved working as Batwoman.  
Kate: I don't get paid for doing that.  
Maggie: Ouch.

(She starts laughing as she looks at the device.)

Kate: Are right. You two might want to back up.

(They do as she says and back up once their backed up Kate looks at her and laughs as she pushes the button on the device and jokingly pushes Maggie into it making them laugh as she walks into it as she walks in it closes behind her. Seconds later On Earth 38 in National City a breach opens and both Kate and Maggie walk out of it.)

Kate: You ready for this?  
Maggie: As I'll ever be.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk off towards J'onn's office as their walking there their joking around as they walk up to Mark and his date.)

Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: Hey Mags hey Kate.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Here to get your girls?  
Maggie: Kate is me and Alex are getting there.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Whose this?  
Mark: This is Nick.

(They look at him and smile.)

Mark: (signs) Babe this Detective Maggie Sawyer.

(He looks at her and smiles as he shakes her hand.)

Maggie: (signs) Nice to meet you.  
Mark: (signs) This is Kate Kane.

(He waves at her making her smile at him. He signs something at him making him laugh.)

Kate: What?  
Maggie: He told him you're pretty.  
Kate: Thanks for that.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Nick signs something making Mark laugh at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: He asked if you're here to get the girl?  
Maggie: He did not. He said Mark thinks you've got a nice butt.  
Mark: Hey.

(He nudges him making him laugh.)

Mark: You're a brat.

(He laughs at him as he kisses him then pulls away from him as he walks off.)

Kate: What's with the signing? Is he?  
Mark: No he's not deaf he's mute.  
Kate: Oh. Was he always like that?  
Mark: According to his care taker no he wasn't.  
Maggie: What happened to him?  
Mark: I don't know. I've never really asked.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Now come on let's go get Kate's girl.

(She laughs at him as they walk off Mark walks up to Nick and grabs him making him laugh as they walk inside of the building.)

Kara: Hey you two made it.  
Mark: We did. And look who we ran into outside.  
Alex: Who?

(Then they walk into the building as they walk in Kara's face lights up when she sees Kate.)

Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.

(She walks over to her and hugs her then she pulls away from her as Alex looks at Maggie.)

Alex: Hi Mags.  
Maggie: Hey Danvers.  
Mark: Where's?  
Kara: She'll be here.  
Mark: Okay. So whats going on?  
Kara: Jo'nn's making us switch up teams.  
J'onn: My house my rules.  
Kelly: You want to team with me or Nick Mark?  
Mark: I was hoping to team up with him but.

(He shakes his head making Mark smile at him.)

Mark: Okay. I guess I'm team Kelly then.  
Brainy: Okay.  
Nia: So Kara and Kate Alex and Maggie.  
Maggie: Sure.

(She walks over to Alex and sits down next to her. As she sits down Mark jokingly throws a chip at Kate making her laugh at him and getting his boyfriend to smack his shoulder.)

Mark: She'll get me later.  
Kate: Yeah I'll stick shorty on you later.  
Maggie: Hey.

(They start laughing as Lena walks into the building getting everyone to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey there's our favorite Luthor.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Lena: I'm your only favorite Luthor so shut up.  
Mark: Yes ma'am ms. Luthor.

(Kara throws a pillow at Mark's face making them laugh at him.)

Kara: Where you been?  
Lena: I couldn't decide on what to bring so i brought red and white.  
Mark: Uh-oh Kate keep that away from Alex.

(Kate looks at him which gets Maggie to start laughing.)

Kate: Am i missing something?  
Kara: Yeah my sister took one to many drinks of Lena's wine one night and well let's just say i keep trying to forget it.  
Lena: God knows i won't.

(They start laughing at Alex's face then calm down.)

Mark: Yeah i remember Sam's face when Alex said it.  
Lena: Oh my god. Poor Sam.  
Alex: Shut up. This is not embarrass Alex night.  
Mark: No you're right. It's time to embarrass Maggie and Kate.  
Alex/Kara: No.  
Mark: Wow.   
Kate: Jinx.  
Kara: Man.  
Mark: You owe Kate a coke now Kara.  
Kara: We don't have any coke.  
Mark: Well then give her a beer.  
Kara: That we do have.

 

(She gets up to go get her beer as Maggie's still laughing at her ex's face.)

Alex: Oh my god Maggie shut up.

(She pushes her making her laugh more then they calm down.)

Mark: So have you heard from Sam lately?  
Lena: Yeah i was talking to her just before i came here.  
Alex: How's Ruby?  
Lena: She's good. She's doing really well.  
Maggie: Really Really well.

(Mark looks at her and gives her the finger making them laugh again then they calm down.)

Kara: You still have my back right Lena?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Lena: Always.

(Mark smiles at her. As Kara hands Kate her drink.)

Kate: Thank you.

Kara: You're welcome.

(She nods her head at her as Mark gets up and walks over to Nick and talks to him as he's talking to him smiles at him. Then he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Alex: I seriously haven't seen him smile like that since Winn.  
Lena: He's moving on.  
Alex: Yeah he is.

(A couple of hours later their all in the middle of game night talking and joking around. Over the next couple of weeks Mark and Nick continue to grow closer much to his cousin's dismay. In between those two weeks Kara Alex Maggie and Kate travel back and forth between both earth's to see the other. As they go back and forth to each other's earth's both couples grow closer. As they grow closer Kara and Kate start falling even even harder for each other but still won't say anything to each other as for Alex and Maggie well their still a working progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed it. As always feel free to leave a Kudos and a comment below.  
> In the next chapter.  
> Kara and Kate continue to keep their feelings for each other to themselves.  
> Lena confronts Kara on her being Supergirl.  
> Alex and Maggie continue to grow closer.  
> Mark goes to Kelly for help with Nick.


	2. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes up from a nightmare and Liz calls Mark in to talk to him and tells him what happened to Nick before they met. Mark goes to Kelly for help in how to deal with what happened to Nick Alex and Maggie continue to grow closer. Lena confronts Kara about being Supergirl. Sam tells Lena how she feels about her. Kara and Kate continue to keep how they feel about each other from the other. But what will happen when Kate and Nick turn up missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this the second chapter of The case of the mute i hope you enjoy it. There's a little bit of angst.

(Over at Mark's place he's in his room asleep as his phone starts going off he wakes up and turns around to grab his phone once he has it he looks at the incoming call and answers it.)

Mark: Liz!  
Liz: Oh thank god Mark.  
Mark: Hey what's going on?  
Liz: Mark i need you to come Nick's place.  
Mark: Why what's wrong?  
Liz: He woke up from a nightmare and i don't know what to do.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'm on my way. Just let me get dressed.

(Then she hangs up with him and turns to look at Nick whose got his head in hands. Later over Nick's apartment Mark walks up to the door and knocks on it then he waits for one of them to answer it as he's waiting the door opens and Liz let's him into the apartment.)

Mark: What happened?  
Liz: I don't know. All i know is that he went to bed just fine. And then ten minutes ago he woke up screaming his head off.  
Mark: I know he's not talking but.  
Liz: Mark i just don't know what to do. I mean he's freaking himself out and i have noway of helping him. I've never dealt with someone who could hear but can't or won't speak.  
Mark: Okay um.

(He walks over to him and sits down on the coffee table to go talk to him.)

Mark: Hey sweetheart.

(He looks at him and then cowers into the couch making Mark looks at him in confusion. Then he stands up and walks over to Liz.)

Mark: Okay he's never done that with me before.  
Liz: Okay look there's something you should know about his past.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Liz: About two three months before you two met he was attacked outside of the same bar you two met in.  
Mark: Attacked as in.  
Liz: Beaten and raped.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Raped.  
Liz: Yeah. They still don't know who did it or why. All the bartender knows is that when he walked out after closing he found him cowering in the corner silent not moving he wouldn't even talk to the police when they started asking him questions he remained silent.  
Mark: Shit.  
Liz: Mark he hasn't had a nightmare in the weeks since he met you.  
Mark: So what brought them back?  
Liz: No idea. I keep trying to get him to open up about what's going on in his head but he won't budge it's almost like he doesn't wanna say anything.  
Mark: Well i know someone whose a therapist i can always go see her tomorrow.  
Liz: Okay.   
Mark: I just I've never dated someone whose had this happen to them before or the fact they've gone completely silent.  
Liz: Mark!  
Mark: I'll do anything i can to help him. I really want this to work i don't want this to come between us like i said i'll do anything to help him.

(She nods her head at him as he walks back over to him as he gets to him he sits back down onto the coffee table as he's sitting there he puts his head down as Nick remains on the couch sitting away from him he grabs out his cell phone and texts Kelly asking to meet him the next day at Noonan's once it's sent he puts the phone away and moves over to the chair and sits down in it as Nick remains on the couch looking over at the other side of the apartment.)

Liz: Mark!

(He looks at her and then walks over to her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Liz: You even know someone whose a reporter right?  
Mark: Yeah my bosses kid sister Kara she's a reporter.  
Liz: Think she could look into who attacked him?  
Mark: I can always ask.   
Liz: Okay because if there is a chance we could figure out who did this. It just might make him feel a little at ease.  
Mark: What was he watching before he went to sleep?  
Liz: TV like he always does before he goes to bed.  
Mark: Was he watching anything that could of triggered the nightmares?  
Liz: He was watching the news. He doesn't normally pay much attention to it he only looks up when they talk about the weather of the sports.  
Mark: Okay. Maybe i could even go down to NCPD and talk to Maggie tomorrow.  
Liz: She moved back?  
Mark: She did. Her and Alex are getting close again and she wanted to be here so they could try and fix their friendship.  
Liz: That's amazing.  
Mark: It is.  
Liz: Anyway.   
Mark: Yeah um.

(Just then his phone goes off he looks at the text and smiles at it.)

Liz: Who was it?  
Mark: My friend Kelly she's the therapist i told you about.  
Liz: Oh okay.  
Mark: I'm gonna meet her tomorrow at noon over at Noonan's.  
Liz: Okay. Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. Like i said i really like him and i'll do anything to make him feel at ease again.  
Liz: It shows to.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I can tell i'm making him uncomfortable so i'm just gonna go and get some more sleep.  
Liz: Okay.

(He walks over to Nick and kisses his head making him look up at him.)

Mark: I'm gonna go okay.

(He goes to leave but Nick grabs his arm and hangs onto him.)

Liz: I think he wants you to stay.  
Mark: Okay baby i'll stay.

(He moves forward so Mark can get behind him and sit down once he's seated he leans back and Mark hangs onto him. Later both him and Mark are asleep on the couch. The following day over at Noonan's Mark's sitting down at a table waiting for Kelly to show up as he's waiting his coffee comes.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Waitress: You bet.

(Then she turns and walks off as Kelly walks into the restaurant as she walks in she sees him putting three things of sugar into his coffee along with creamer as she gets there she sits down in front of him.)

Kelly: You are right?

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i'm just tired.  
Kelly: Didn't get enough sleep las tnight?  
Mark: No.  
Kelly: What's wrong?  
Mark: My boyfriend woke last night from a nightmare and his care taker called me up to have go over so that i could try and calm him down.  
Kelly: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is when i got there she told me he had a nightmare and when i got close to him to talk to him he coward into the couch.  
Kelly: Any reason for that?  
Mark: You remember how i told you Alex Maggie and Kate about how he's mute.  
Kelly: Yeah you said he wasn't always like that.  
Mark: That's because he wasn't. He wasn't the silent type until one night about two or three months before we met.  
Kelly: What happened?  
Mark: He was attacked outside of the bar we met at.  
Kelly: Attacked how?  
Mark: She said he was beaten and raped.  
Kelly: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kelly: What you want me to do?  
Mark: I was wondering what i could do to help him through this. I mean I've never been in a relationship with someone whose gone through this. It's to be completely honest it's scares the hell out of me.  
Kelly: Has he seen anyone about this?  
Mark: Not that i know of. The only person he really signs to us Liz.  
Kelly: His care giver?  
Mark: Yeah. She's really nice.  
Kelly: Okay. Well did he write anything down for you to read?  
Mark: No. He was completely out of it last night. That nightmare really freaked him out.  
Kelly: Okay um. I don't really know what i can tell you because i don't really know about when this happend. But the one thing i can tell you is that. Is when it comes around to a rape victim don't try and force yourself to much into his space because he'll more an likely cowar away from you like you told me he did lastnight.  
Mark: Yeah okay. It's just i really like him and i really don't want this to end.  
Kelly: As long as you don't push him to open up about what happened to him that night.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I mean i know a couple of women who were raped but. It's completely different when the person who was raped just happens to be my boyfriend.  
Kelly: This is true. But i'm guessing he got attacked before you two even met.  
Mark: Yeah he did. It still surprises me that he even went back to that bar in the first place.  
Kelly: A lot of rape victims like to go back to where they were assaulted to kind of let their attackers know they didn't scare them away from that one place their use to.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kelly: I think in a lot of ways he went back because he knew that there was someone in there that was going to be willing to help him out if someone came after him again.  
Mark: You saying it's a good thing i was there that night?  
Kelly: Yes.

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kelly: But like i said don't force him to talk about that night. Just be there for him and if he pushes you away just know that he's only doing it because he doesn't want anyone touching him.  
Mark: Okay. Thanks Kelly.  
Kelly: Anytime.   
Mark: Now i'm gonna head over to Catco and talk to Kara.  
Kelly: Okay. Have fun.  
Mark: What's fun?  
Kelly: You doing your boyfriend in front of Alex and Maggie.  
Mark: Shut up that happened once.

(He walks out of the restaurant. Later over at Catco Mark walks onto the floor Kara works on and looks around for her. As he's looking Nia sees him and walks over to him.)

Nia: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Nia: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: I'm looking for Kara.  
Nia: Lena called her over to Lcorp.  
Mark: Oh. That would explain why she's not here.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Nia: What you need Kara for?  
Mark: I was hoping she could look into something for me.  
Nia: What's that?  
Mark: An old case that i'm guessing hasn't been solved yet.  
Nia: It personal?  
Mark: As personal as it can get i guess.  
Nia: Something wrong?  
Mark: I don't really know how to tell anyone this but. And i really shouldn't it's bad enough i are ready told James sister about what happened to him.  
Nia: You talking about what happened to Nick.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: How you know about what happened to him?  
Nia: I was actually doing a piece on the attacks across the city when i first got to National City.  
Mark: And.  
Nia: There have been six other related assaults.  
Mark: You mean there are other victims?  
Nia: Yeah.   
Mark: Were they also beaten?  
Nia: They were beaten and raped.  
Mark: They all like Nick and had stopped talking all together?  
Nia: From what i read no. Their still talking.  
Mark: Huh.  
Nia: Maybe something like this had happened to him when he was younger.  
Mark: Maybe. Do you think you could find that artical for me?  
Nia: Yeah sure.

(She walks over to her computer and looks up the artical as she's looking for it Mark looks around the room. Over at Lcorp Kara walks up to Lena's office and knocks on the door.)

Lena: It's open.

(The door opens and Kara walks into the office as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Kara: You wanted to see me?

(She looks up at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Lena: Yeah i do.  
Kara: What's going on?  
Lena: I uh.

(She stands up and walks around her desk then leans against it.)

Kara: Does it have anything to do with why you've been staying away from me the last two weeks?  
Lena: Yeah it does.  
Kara: Okay.  
Lena: I know Kara.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kara: Know what?  
Lena: That you're Supergirl.

(Kara looks at her in shock and then looks around the room.)

Kara: Uh wow. How how oh wow. How'd you find out?  
Lena: I think in a lot of ways i are ready knew.

(She looks at her and laughs off the nerves.)

Kara: Wow. How'd you figure it out?  
Lena: It's not very hard to really figure something out when you tell me that you flew here on a bus.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Oh crap you caught that.  
Lena: I did.   
Kara: You're not mad?  
Lena: I was there for a while but then Mark had walked in right as Lex was going to confirm it for me.

(She nods her head at her.)

Kara: What did he say?  
Lena: Just that it wasn't anyone else's secret but yours to tell and that i should confirm it with you before i get to mad.  
Kara: Lena i have been wanting to tell you for so long and the more time i wanted to tell you someone always talked me out of it. But then Mark would show up and say it was my secret to tell and that if i wanted to tell you i should.  
Lena: We've known each other for two three years Kara.  
Kara: I know and with each time i tried to tell you the harder it got.  
Lena: Why?  
Kara: Because i didn't want to lose you as a friend. The year we met the year Cadmus kidnapped me and Mon-El she told me that if i ever told you that i was Supergirl that you would hate me.

(She goes to say something but Kara stops her.)

Kara: And the more time i spent with you the more i got to know you i started to think that it wasn't true.   
Lena: But you kept lying to me.  
Kara: I did. And i'm sorry i really am. In fact i was actually on my way here to tell you who i was.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kara: I was trying to tell you that night in Russia but then you started talking about how betrayed you felt because of Eve working with Lex.

(She nods her head at her.)

Lena: Other then Alex Maggie Mark and just about everyone of our friends who else knows?  
Kara: Kate!

(She laughs.)

Lena: How'd she find out?  
Kara: I kind of slipped up and brought up her cousin and the tattoo's.  
Lena: Huh.  
Kara: Yeah and well that kind of opened up another round of her flirting with me.  
Lena: Well of course it did. I mean you did xray the woman's body to look at all of the tattoo's.  
Kara: Okay no fair she told you that.  
Lena: She did.  
Kara: Kate!  
Lena: She really likes you Kara.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: And i really like her it's just i can't seem to find the right words on how to tell her.  
Lena: Well you could always fly to her office on a bus.  
Kara: Okay um yeah that'll be kind of hard given how she's not from this earth.  
Lena: Well then go to her earth and fly to her office on a bus.  
Kara: Okay. I'm so glad you're getting a kick out of this.  
Lena: Oh i really am.

(she laughs at her.)

Kara: So are we okay?  
Lena: Yeah we're fine. Come here.

(She walks over to her and hugs her as their hugging someone they haven't seen in over a year walks into the office.)

Sam: Hi.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Kara: Sam!  
Sam: Hey Kara.

(She walks over to them and Kara hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Lena: How you doing?  
Sam: I'm good. I'm great actually.  
Kara: I'm gonna go and let you two catch up.  
Lena: Okay. Game night your place tomorrow right?  
Kara: You know it. Sam you should come.  
Sam: I just might do that.  
Kara: Okay.  
Lena: Invite Kate.  
Kara: Will do. Oh i also invited Maggie.  
Lena: This should be fun.

(She walks out of the office laughing.)

Sam: Maggie's back?  
Lena: Yeah she has been the last two weeks.  
Sam: So whose Kate?  
Lena: Kara's girlfriend.  
Kara: She is not. Oh crap.

(She walks off as Lena falls over laughing at her.)

Sam: I'm sorry what was that?  
Lena: Did you know about Kara?  
Sam: I had a feeling. Being apart of a world killer kind of confirmed it.  
Lena: Yeah she's wow.  
Sam: I know right.  
Lena: Uh. How's Ruby?  
Sam: She's good. Looking forward to coming back here.  
Lena: You're moving back?  
Sam: Yeah. It's time we've missed National City. She misses Alex Mark Kara and everyone else.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Lena: I can't wait.  
Sam: Neither can i.   
Lena: You know if you want your job back here it's yours if you want it.

(Sam looks at her and laughs.)

Sam: I would love to have it back here. Just no sticking me down in the basement.  
Lena: Only if you promise not to kill me in my sleep or rip out my spin.  
Sam: I promise.  
Lena: Okay good.  
Sam: You know there's another reason i came by here today.  
Lena: Besides to help pick on Kara about Kate Kane.  
Sam: I'll have to meet the woman before i help with that.  
Lena: Well she's hopefully coming to Game night so maybe you'll meet her there.  
Sam: I sure hope so.  
Lena: Anyway. You said you came here for a reason.  
Sam: I did. Um for the past year we've been back in Metropolis i have been doing alot of thinking and well alot of picking on me on Ruby's behalf.

(Lena laughs at her.)

Sam: My daughter and her picking on me about my feelings.  
Lena: Your feelings?  
Sam: Yeah at first she picked at me about Alex but then i told her it wasn't Alex i liked.

(Lena looks at her with a little hope.)

Lena: Okay.  
Sam: I mean i like Alex she's sweet she's funny and she's one hell of a friend. But any dumb ass could tell she's still in love with Maggie.  
Lena: Yeah.   
Sam: But then she thought i liked Kara as in more then just friend. I told her no on that as well. Because i do see one of my friends as something more then just a friend hell even Reign knew how i felt about this person.  
Lena: Yeah she was world killer not a dumb ass.  
Sam: True.  
Lena: Okay so who was this friend.  
Sam: You.

(Lena looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Lena: What about me?  
Sam: The friend i have been wanting to be with for over a year has been you.  
Lena: Oh.  
Sam: I never said anything due to you and James being together. But then you told me that you two had broken up.  
Lena: We did. He was starting to turn into the James that hated my family.  
Sam: Yikk's.  
Lena: Yeah. That and when i told him that i got asked by the government to on a project he didn't like the idea and started in on how they were just going to take it over.  
Sam: Wow.  
Lena: Yeah. So i ended it with him.  
Sam: Good to know.  
Lena: Is it now.

(She laughs at her.)

Sam: I'm sorry to be honest i didn't really think you two made a very good couple.  
Lena: Why's that?  
Sam: Because i wanted to be with you but i knew as long as you were with him it would never happen.  
Lena: Well at least you're honest. And you don't even have Reign in you anymore.  
Sam: She said a lot worse then i did.  
Lena: She did.   
Sam: Look it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I wouldn't hold it against you.  
Lena: Who said i don't feel the same way about you.  
Sam: Just the way you're looking. Oh.

(Lena laughs at her as she grabs her and kisses her making her smile in it as their kissing Mark snaps a picture of them and quickly runs off.)

Mark: I'm telling Alex.

(They pull away from each other making him laugh.)

Lena: You.  
Mark: Hey not my fault the receptionist thinks i'm cute.  
Lena: Get out.  
Mark: Yeah. Hi Sam.  
Sam: Hi.

(He turns and walks off as she kisses her again. Later that night over at Kara's Mark walks in and looks around the apartment.)

Mark: Are we having a party instead of Game night?  
Kara: Yeah no sorry. It's just.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kara: Kate's on her way here and i still haven't told her how i feel about her.  
Mark: Kara there's no rush.  
Kara: Yeah i know that. It's just she's so damn gorgeous i so badly wanna tell her how i feel about her but i can't.  
Mark: Kara no one is going to force you into doing something that you don't want to right away.  
Kara: Yeah i know. I'll tell her when i'm ready.  
Mark: Okay good. So where's everyone else?  
Kara: Alex and Maggie are running late. Lena's running late.  
Mark: They'll be here.  
Kara: Okay. So how's Nick doing?  
Mark: He was going to come. But then he had a nightmare last night.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: Do you remember hearing and string of attacks and rapes that had been happening around the National City area?  
Kara: When was this?  
Mark: Uh Nia gave me some papers about the case.

(He looks through his bag and pulls out the artical and hands it Kara who looks it over.)

Kara: Yeah Cat was having me work on this case but then Snapper took me off of it as fast as she put me onto it.  
Mark: Why?  
Kara: No idea. Why you so interested in this case?  
Mark: Because Nick's one of the victims.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kara: Oh.  
Mark: I was thinking i would talk to Maggie when she gets here. But given how close her and Alex are getting again i have a feeling it could be awhile before she shows up.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: I just don't know what to do.  
Kara: Be there the best you can be.  
Mark: Yeah i will be. In fact that's what Kelly told me to do.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I really like him Kara.  
Kara: I can tell.  
Mark: A lot like we can tell how you feel about Kate Kane.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: Yes i like her she makes me happy i think about her non-stop.  
Mark: With or without cloths on?  
Kara: Both.  
Mark: Oh. Wow. Stop using your xray vision Danvers.  
Kara: I can't help it. When i'm in my supergirl suit i don't want to control it.  
Mark: I bet.  
Kara: Shut up.

(He starts laughing as a breach opens behind them getting them to turn and look at it.)

Mark: Oh look Batwoman's coming for visit.  
Kara: Yeah.

(Then she walks through and it closes up behind her.)

Kate: That's still cool to do.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Hi Kate.  
Kate: Hi.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her as he walks off to go sit down.)

Kara: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. Is he okay?  
Kara: His boyfriend is having nightmares.  
Kate: Oh.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: Huh i'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough.  
Kara: I sure hope so.

(Over by Mark he's sitting there laughing at them as the door opens and Kelly walks in with her brother in tow.)

Mark: Oh no the Olsen siblings are here Kate hide me.

(She looks at him and laughs as James gives him the finger.)

Mark: Hey no fair you're not allowed to use that around Kara.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Alex's rules.  
James: Alex's rules okay.  
Mark: Yeah i couldn't help it. Hi Kelly.  
Kelly: Hi. How's your boyfriend doing?  
Mark: He's okay for the most part.

(She nods her head at him as James gives her look.)

Kelly: Later.  
James: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. Where's?  
James: Their coming. Although their both all smiles so.  
Mark: Oh no. Does Kara need to cover her eyes when they come in?  
Kelly: She just might have to.  
Kara: Oh man.

(She hides her face in Kate's shoulder making her laugh at her as she hugs her friend making them laugh.)

James: Just kiss and get it over with are ready.

(Mark and Kelly start laughing at their faces as Alex and Maggie walk into the apartment.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: Kara cover your eyes.  
Kara: They are hidden.  
Alex: She has cloths on Kara.  
Kara: Oh good.  
(Mark throws a chip at her making them laugh.)

Mark: If it's all good then why's your head still in Kate's neck?  
Kara: She's comfy.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Kate's trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Hey James i do believe Batwoman's blushing.  
James: So it seems.  
Kate: I am not. Shut up.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am. Hey Mags can i talk to you real fast?  
Maggie: Yeah sure.

(He stands up and walks off towards the balcony as they get there he looks out at the street.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Not really.  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Mark: I was wondering something.  
Maggie: What's that?  
Mark: About two three months before me and Nick met he had been beaten and raped on the way to the bar he use to go to.  
Maggie: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: So what you want to talk to me for?  
Mark: I wanted to know if you knew anything else about the case?  
Maggie: You said it happened two three months before you two met?  
Mark: Yeah?  
Maggie: Mark i don't know anything about his case. I wasn't around when he got attacked.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Maggie: But i can always talk to my captain tomorrow and see if i can't look up his case file.  
Mark: Thanks Mags.  
Maggie: You're welcome. But i have a feeling i know who the detective was and if it was him.  
Mark: He would of said he had it coming.  
Maggie: Yes he would of.  
Mark: God what the hell is that asshole's problem?  
Maggie: He's an asshole there's really nothing else you can call him.  
Mark: I can think of alot of things to call him.  
Maggie: Trust me so can i.

(He looks at her and laughs. An hour later after everyone's arrived for game night their all inside playing games along with talking and joking around. Just then Kara hears screaming.)

Mark: You realize everyone in this room knows your secret right.  
Kara: Right.

(She quickly changes into her suit and then flies out of the window to go help the person whose screaming.)

Lena: Wow i don't think i'll ever get use to that.  
Mark: Yeah really. You are right Kate?

(She's still staring out the window.)

Mark: Earth to Kate Kane.

(She turns and looks at him as they start laughing at her face.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I was asking if you're okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: Balcony come on.

(He helps her up and they walk outside to go talk.)

Mark: You like her?  
Kate: I do.  
Mark: And you haven't told her why?  
Kate: It never comes up.  
Mark: Kate there's never a perfect time to tell her.  
Kate: It's just it's so damn hard to get the words out. I mean on my earth someone say's something to me i normaly just throw words back at them.  
Mark: Kind of like Oliver and his.  
Kate: Yeah. Look it's just i haven't felt this away about someone since Sophie and knowing how i feel about her it's very hard to say things out loud.  
Mark: I get it believe i know the feeling. Telling someone how you feel about them can be very scary.  
Kate: What you do?  
Mark: Well with Winn it took a lot of advice from Kara and James.   
Kate: And with Nick.  
Mark: It took my cousin being a dick in order for me to say anything. 

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Kate i know what it seriously is like to wanna be with someone so damn bad that i kept waiting for the right moment but it never came.  
Kate: You talking about?  
Mark: Alex actually.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I mean don't get me wrong i'm glad she's found her one and only. I happen to really like Maggie she's funny she's nice she doesn't take crap from anyone. Mainly her ass of a father.  
Kate: Sounds about right.  
Mark: Kate she likes you.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Really?  
Mark: It shows every time you walk into a room. To be honest i can't really blame her i mean you did put Oliver Queen in his place.

(They start laughing then start laughing.)

Kate: True.  
Mark: I know i'm not one to give advice but i can tell when someone likes someone how badly they wanna be together and i can see it in both you and Kara.  
Kate: I really like her Mark it's just i never get the chance. Every time i think i can tell her she gets called away on Supergirl duty or James calls her into the office.  
Mark: Well then you know what you do.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Take her to earth one and tell her there.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah no. That's not gonna happen.  
Mark: Okay good. That be kind of weird.  
Kate: Yeah it would be.  
Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: The next time you get the chance to tell her.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Don't waste it. She has a right to know how you feel about her.   
Kate: I know she does.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Just then Maggie comes to the window.)

Mark: Mags!  
Maggie: Mark that was Kara.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Maggie: Someone grabbed Nick off of the street.

(He looks at her and then to Kate who looks annoyed.)

Mark: Alien?  
Maggie: No. I'm going to head down there and see what i can find out.  
Mark: Okay thank you.  
Maggie: You're welcome.

(Later down at the scene Maggie walks up and shows her badge and the officer let's her cross and walk over to the detective of in charge of the case.)

Maggie: Detective Parker.  
Adam: Hey Mags.

(He stands up and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Maggie: What you got?  
Adam: From what we can tell someone snack up on him and grabbed him then tossed him into awaiting van.

(She looks around the scene.)

Maggie: Any witnesses?  
Adam: Yeah a couple down there saw them grab him and toss him into the van.  
Maggie: They get a plate number?  
Adam: Yeah we're running it now.  
Maggie: Okay. Good.  
Adam: You are right?  
Maggie: Yeah the missing person is Mark's boyfriend.

(He looks at her and puts his head down feeling bad for him.)

Adam: Okay. Well i need a partner on this you in?  
Maggie: Don't you have a partner?  
Adam: He's kind of a prick and i ran it by Captain Montoya she's fine with it.  
Maggie: Okay. He's not gonna like it.  
Adam: Yeah well the hell with him. I want my old partner back.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Maggie: Okay.  
Adam: Did he live around here?  
Maggie: No this is about a block away from Kara's building.  
Adam: He was headed to her place when they grabbed him.  
Maggie: Looks like it.  
Adam: Who the hell would take him?  
Maggie: I don't know. Let's go talk to his care giver.  
Adam: What's he have one of those for?  
Mark: He's a mute.  
Adam: He's a what?  
Mark: He's a mute. He can hear but he can't or well he won't talk.  
Adam: Oh. Do you know anything about who would do this?  
Mark: No. We've only been dating officially for a couple of weeks.  
Adam: Wow.  
Mark: So how's the wife?

(Maggie starts laughing at his face.)

Adam: She's good.  
Mark: Are right.  
Maggie: So you don't know about anyone with grudge against him?  
Mark: No. But his care taker would know so.  
Adam: She at home?  
Mark: I believe so.  
Maggie: You know he lives?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: Okay.

(He follows them to one of the squid cars as they get in he closes the door and he drives off towards Nick's apartment building. Later over at his apartment building they walk up to his door and Mark knocks on the door then they wait for her to answer the door.)

Maggie: You sure she'd be home?  
Mark: Yeah she never leaves him alone when he's here. Liz it's Mark.

(Inside of the apartment she's just coming too as she hears the knocking.)

Mark: Liz can you open the door please?

(He knocks on the door and then looks at Maggie and Adam. He goes to knock again but the door opens.)

Liz: Mark!

(He looks at her head as she falls into his arms he quickly catches her and he looks up at Maggie and Adam. She gets over the radio and calls for the paramedics as Mark looks into the apartment.)

Mark: This place is trashed.

(He picks her up and walks her into the apartment and lies her down onto the couch once she's down he looks around the apartment. Later she wakes up and looks at him.)

Liz: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Liz: What's what's going on?  
Mark: Liz this is Detectives Sawyer and Parker of the NCPD.  
Liz: Hi.  
Maggie: Hi.  
Mark: They'd like to ask you some questions.  
Liz: Okay. What can i do for you?  
Maggie: Do you happen to know where Nick was going tonight?  
Liz: Oh god Nick.  
Mark: What?  
Liz: Mark he told me he wanted to go to your place but then he remembered game night over at Kara's he went to be with you. Did he make it?  
Mark: Uh no he didn't.  
Liz: What?  
Maggie: We believe he got grabbed on the way there. In fact he was about block from Kara's when he was taken.  
Liz: Oh god.  
Adam: Do you know of anyone who want to hurt him?  
Liz: Not that i know of. I mean he's a sweet guy who got together with the world's greatest person.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Maggie: Did he have an ex who got upset over the fact that he moved on with his life?  
Liz: No at least not that he really ever mentioned anything about an ex.  
Adam: Mark did he mention an ex?  
Mark: No. Like i said we haven't even been dating that long.  
Adam: Okay.  
Liz: But there is someone you guys could talk to.  
Maggie: Who?  
Liz: His name is Lance Anders.  
Mark: Lance!  
Liz: Yeah he's had the biggest crush on Nick for years but Nick has never seen him as anything other then a friend.  
Adam: Think he could do something to hurt him?  
Liz: He's kind of unhinged so i have a feeling he would.  
Maggie: Why does that last name sound so familiar?  
Mark: Because i work with his brother.  
Adam: What's the brother's name?  
Mark: Eric Anders he's one of our best agents.  
Adam: We're gonna have to talk to the brother.  
Mark: Okay. Come down the FBI tomorrow and i'll introduce you to him.  
Adam: Are right.

(They continue to question Liz about Nick's disappearance. The following day over at the DEO in one of the conference rooms Mark's sitting in there as Andres walks in with Alex right behind him. As they walk in Alex closes the door behind them she closes the door he sees Maggie and Adam there.)

Eric: What's going on?  
Mark: Agent Andres this is Detectives Sawyer and Parker of the NCPD.  
Eric: Hi. Yeah i remember Detective Sawyer.  
Maggie: Hi.  
Eric: What can i do for you?  
Maggie: When was the last time you saw your brother?  
Eric: Last night why?  
Adam: We believe he might be responsible for a kidnapping.  
Eric: Whose?  
Mark: Nick Burrelli's.  
Eric: Your boyfriend?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Eric: Oh boy.  
Maggie: What?  
Eric: Well yeah i know i just told you i saw him last night but then he said he was going out with some friends and he hasn't been home since.  
Alex: Did he tell you where he was going?  
Eric: No.   
Maggie: How long has your brother known Nick?  
Eric: They grew up together they were close growing up.  
Maggie: Did he have any type of feelings for him?  
Eric: He had a crush on him back in high school. But he hasn't said anything else about him.  
Adam: So he's never told you about his feelings towards him recently?  
Eric: No. Ever since Nick started dating Mark officially Lance has shut him off he won't talk to me he hides in his room all the time. The only time i see him is when he's grabbing something to eat or he tells me he's going out with some friends.  
Maggie: Eric what type of vehicle does your brother drive?  
Eric: 2008 Dodge Ram van.  
Mark: Color?  
Eric: Blue.  
Maggie: Okay.   
Eric: Why?  
Maggie: Because we believe the van that was used in the kidnapping last night was Lance's van.  
Eric: But i don't understand why would he take Nick?  
Mark: Like you said before he's had a thing for him since high school.  
Eric: And?  
Alex: And you also said he shut himself off when he found out that him and Mark had become a official.  
Eric: Yeah but i just thought he was.  
Mark: Eric who are some of Lance's friends?  
Eric: I don't know. I've never met them.  
Maggie: Has he gotten incontact with you since last night?  
Eric: No. And I've been trying call him all morning he's not answering his phone.  
Mark: Mags.

(She looks at him as he walks out of the room she follows behind him as they walk out of the room he closes the door behind them.)

Maggie: What's wrong?  
Mark: He's lying.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Maggie: You sure?  
Mark: I am. I mean I've worked with him for over five years.  
Maggie: And?  
Mark: Lance doesn't live with him.

(She looks at him and then back into the conference room.)

Maggie: You know Lance?  
Mark: Not well but yeah i do. And their right he has had a thing for Nick for a long time.  
Maggie: But.  
Mark: After me and Nick met Lance was always around we could never really be alone.  
Maggie: You saying?  
Mark: I mean he wasn't there the night i met him but.  
Maggie: When did you two meet?  
Mark: About a month or two after i woke up and Winn had left.

(She nods her head at him.)

Maggie: Tell me about that night?

(He looks at her and laughs. Flashback to two months ago. Mark's walking out of the bar he was in as he walks out he looks down the person standing there.)

Mark: You are right?

(He looks at him and nods his head.)

Mark: You sure?

(He nods his head at him again.)

Mark: Okay. You wanna go in?

(He looks at him not sure of how to answer him.)

Mark: You sure you're are right?

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: Oh you can't.

(He shakes his head at him.)

Mark: Okay. Well i'm sorry i'll leave you alone then.

(He walks off but quickly turns back around and walks back over to him as he gets to him he shows him his phone he looks down at it and laughs as he sees what it say's. Then he writes down his name and shows it to Mark.)

Mark: Nice to meet you Nick.

(He hands the phone back to him and writes out you too making Mark laugh at him.)

Mark: You don't look like you're to comfortable being out here.

(He shakes his head at him.)

Mark: You wanna go grab a burger or something? It's my treat.

(He nods his head at him as they both walk off towards the diner down the street. End of flashback.)

Maggie: You really are a nice guy.  
Mark: I thought he was cute.

(They start laughing then calm down as Kara and Kate walk into the building.)

Mark: Hey guys.  
Kara: Hey. Man this is weird.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kara: Being able to walk back into the DEO without someone telling me i can't be here.  
Mark: Yeah it's weird seeing you in here.  
Kara: Yeah anyway. I did a scan of the area but i haven't been able to find his heartbeat.  
Mark: Which means whoever took him took him out of the area or.  
Maggie: They have him in a building that's lined with lead.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: We'll find him.  
Mark: I sure hope so. So Kate how long you here for?  
Kate: As long as she wants me around.  
Mark: Does forever work for her?

(Maggie starts laughing at the joke.)

Kate: I do at some point have to go back to Earth 1.  
Mark: I know. But while you're here think you could help us look for Nick.  
Kate: Sure.  
Mark: Yay.  
Maggie: You realize she can't use the suit here?  
Mark: I know that. But she's got a lot of military training.  
Maggie: Okay.

(They smile at her making her laugh. Over the next week they continue the search for Nick as they continue search for him they keep coming up with dead end leads and Mark's starting to annoyed with every dead end. Until they get a call from Barry on earth 1 telling them they had been hearing rumors about someone being held in a warehouse outside of the city. When they got to Central City on Earth 1 they went to the warehouse outside of the city as they get there they search the building from top to bottom with no sign of him anywhere. Back over on Earth 38 at the DEO Mark's sitting down thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Alex: We're gonna find him.  
Mark: I know we will but. But we all know the chances of someone still being alive after a week is very slim.  
Alex: I know. Kate's there so she's going to keep looking into that warehouse.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: We'll find him and whoever took him better pray we find him in piece.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She laughs at him. An hour later Mark's in the work out room working out his frustration as he's beating on the punching bag someone walks in to talk to him. As he continues to beat on the punching bag they stand back there watching him knowing he's still pissed off about his boyfriend being missing feeling someone watching him he turns to see who it is.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Winn: We got a call from Alex saying someone went missing and wanted the extra help.  
Mark: So they called in the Legion?  
Winn: Brainy's idea not Alex's.  
Mark: Sounds about right.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Winn: So you got a new boyfriend?  
Mark: I do. But he's.  
Winn: I know he's missing and i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: For what?  
Winn: For leaving and not giving you the chance to say goodbye to me.  
Mark: Yeah well i guess that's how life works.  
Winn: Mark i didn't wanna go.  
Mark: But you went anyway.  
Winn: I did. You remember that device i made the one Demos was wearing the day the World killers attacked the DEO?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: Brainy had told me that i had managed to get it to work.  
Mark: Good for you.  
Winn: Ouch.  
Mark: What you want me to say Winn?  
Winn: I don't really know what i want you to say.  
Mark: If you came back because you were hoping.  
Winn: I wasn't. I'm glad you moved on with your life.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: He at least cute.  
Mark: Yeah he is.   
Winn: cuter then me?  
Mark: Kind of.  
Winn: How dare you. I'm the cutest person around.  
Mark: Okay fine he's hot.  
Winn: Oh now come on seriously.  
Mark: Alex and Maggie think so.  
Winn: Maggie's back?  
Mark: She is.   
Winn: Are her and Alex?  
Mark: I'm not really sure. But i think their getting there.  
Winn: Wow. I wanna see my favorite Pool shark.  
Maggie: Here i am.

(He turns and looks at her making Mark laugh at her.)

Winn: Maggie!  
Maggie: Hi.

(He hugs her making Mark laugh at his ex and his best friend.)

Winn: It's so good to see you.  
Maggie: You too.  
Mark: Mon-El let his boyfriend come back to our time.

(Winn turns and looks at him making him laugh.)

Winn: I will have you know. He's still happily married thank you.  
Mark: Doesn't mean you didn't have a crush on him while he was single and well wishing he could be with Kara.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Winn: I did not have a crush on Mon-El. I had one on you.

(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Well then.  
Maggie: Oh how I've missed this.  
Mark: You missed me picking on Winn about his crush on Mon-El.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: Or the way you undress Alex with your eyes.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Maggie: Can i go with both?  
Mark: Oh boy. Hey Winn.  
Winn: What?  
Mark: If you stick around awhile you might get the chance to meet Batwoman.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Winn: Batwoman as in?  
Mark: As in Batman's cousin yes. But please don't tell her i told you.  
Winn: Oh i promise. But wait i thought.  
Mark: This one's from earth one.  
Winn: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: Oh she as pretty as the one on our earth?  
Mark: She's drop dead gorgeous.  
Winn: Oh wow.  
Mark: At least according to Maggie and Kara.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Denie it.  
Maggie: I can't.  
Winn: Wait Kara.  
Mark: She's got a crush.  
Kara: Shut up. Winn!  
Winn: Hey.

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him as Mark walks out of the room to go shower and get changed into his DEO uniform. Later Mark walks out into the command center as he sees Winn still there he walks over to him.)

Mark: You look bored.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Winn: I kind of am but i'm sure it will pick up sooner or later.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then a video call comes through.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Brainy answer it.

(He brings it up and Kate shows up on screen.)

Mark: Why if isn't Kara's favorite person on Earth 1.  
Kate: Funny i thought that was Barry Allen.  
Mark: I'm sure at one point he was.  
Alex: What can we do for you Kate?  
Kate: Right. I've been keeping an eye on the warehouse outside of Gotham along with my father's security team.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: Nothing as of yet.   
Alex: For all we know there could be someone inside we just can't see inside of the building.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: What about the warehouses outside of Central city and Star city?  
Kate: Oliver and Barry have been keeping a close eye on those two warehouses but even they haven't seen anyone come in or out those warehouses  
Mark: Like Alex said there could be people inside of those buildings we're just not allowed to look into them.  
Alex: No.

(Then Kate notices Winn staring at her making her look at Mark.)

Kate: Whose he?  
Mark: This is Winn Schott my ex boyfriend.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Winn!

(He looks up at him.)

Mark: Meet Kate Kane.  
Winn: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: Dude stop staring you're not her type.

(He looks at him and clears his throat.)

Winn: Sorry.  
Kate: It's fine.  
Winn: But Mark's right about one thing.  
Kate: What's that?  
Winn: You really are drop dead gorgeous.  
Mark: Hey.

(He starts laughing as Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: If we were still together i'd say no sex tonight.  
Winn: What? She is i was just agreeing with you.  
Mark: Anyway. You looking for Kara?  
Kate: Maybe.  
Mark: She had to go back to Catco.  
Kate: Oh okay.  
Mark: I'll let her know you were looking for her.  
Kate: Okay. I'll keep you guys informed if we find anything out at one of the warehouses.  
Mark: Okay.  
Fox: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Hold on Mark. Yeah.  
Fox: I was listening to one of the recordings you did out at the warehouse and we do have people inside of it.  
Kate: How many?  
Fox: At least five or six people.  
Kate: The missing person?  
Fox: I don't know. I can't be sure.  
Kate: Are right thanks.  
Fox: You bet. Hi Mark.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks off as Kate laughs at him.)

Alex: So there are five to six people in that warehouse?  
Kate: Yeah. But he's not sure if Nick's in the building or not.  
Winn: How would you not know if he was in the building?  
Mark: Because they could have him gaged.  
Winn: True.  
Mark: Plus he's a mute.  
Winn: Oh.  
Mark: I'll explain more later.  
Alex: You gonna go back out there?  
Kate: Yeah i wanna double check his findings. I mean i trust him it's just.  
Alex: No we understand let us know once you find something.  
Kate: Will do.

(Then she hangs up.)

Winn: That that was Batwoman.  
Mark: Yes it was.  
Winn: Man i miss so much when i leave. Damn you Brainy.  
Brainy: You could of said no.

(Mark and Alex walk off laughing at his face. A couple of hours later Mark's at his station as someone walks up to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Maggie: Yeah. It's just shouldn't we of heard back from Kate by now?  
Mark: It's only been a couple of hours Mags.  
Maggie: Yeah i know.  
(He looks at her and laughs.)  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: Nothing. It's just you seem more worried about this one then you were about the one you were dating?  
Maggie: This is true.  
Mark: I'm sure Kate's fine. She's more an likely still staking out the warehouse.  
Maggie: Yeah are right.

(He sees the look on her face and knows it.)

Mark: You have that look on your face.  
Maggie: What look?  
Mark: The same look you had on your face when we told you about Pestilence poisoning both Alex and Winn.  
Maggie: I'm just worried. I mean yeah i was worried about Alex and Winn. But Mark i got just as worried when our earth's Kate.  
Mark: You think her stake out went wrong?  
Maggie: I do.  
Mark: Are right.

(He stands up and walks over to Brainy's station and makes a call out to Gotham City on Earth 1 as it's calling they wait for someone to answer but there's no answer.)

Mark: Maybe she's showering.  
Maggie: Yeah.

(He hangs up and looks at her.)

Mark: I'll try again in a few minutes.  
Maggie: Okay. Let me know if you get through.  
Mark: You bet.

(She turns and walks off to go talk to Alex once she's out of sight and out of ear shot he calls Barry over on earth 1. Over in Central city on earth 1 Barry hears a call coming in and answers it.)

Barry: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Barry: What's up?  
Mark: Have you guys heard anything from Kate?  
Barry: No why?  
Mark: Because i just tried to call her but she's not answering.  
Barry: I can head out there and see if she's in her office.  
Mark: Okay. Check the Bat cave too.  
Barry: Will do.

(He hangs up with him once he's hung up Mark sits down in a chair and puts his head down.)

Mark: Where the hell are you Kate?  
Brainy: What's wrong?  
Mark: Uh well i think Batwoman might be missing.  
Brainy: What makes you think that?  
Mark: Maggie's worried about her and it has been two hours since we last heard from her.  
Brainy: What makes her think she's missing?  
Mark: Gut feeling.

(He nods his head at him as Mark turns to walk off but he calls out to him.)

Brainy: Oh by the way.  
Mark: What?  
Brainy: I did some looking into the whole reality switch that happened last year.  
Mark: Okay.  
Brainy: And i can't seem to figure out why she wasn't effected by it.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Just keep on it.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks off to go talk to Alex. Later as he reaches her office he knocks on the door.)

Alex: It's open.

(He opens the door and walks in as he walks in he closes the door behind him as he closes it he looks at them.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Other then i think Maggie's gut feeling might be right on point.  
Maggie: What you mean?  
Mark: I called Barry in Central City.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: He said he hasn't seen or heard from Kate either.  
Alex: You try Oliver Queen?  
Mark: No but then again him and Kate don't really like each other.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: I can go back out there and try him.  
Alex: Okay.

(Just then Brainy rushes into the office.)

Mark: Dude knock.  
Brainy: Yeah sorry. But you three better come out here.

(They all rush out of Alex's office head off towards the command center as they get there they see someone up on the screen.)

Mark: Oliver!  
Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: Dude you look like shit.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Oliver: Thanks for that. Um Barry called us.  
Mark: Have you guys seen Kate?  
Oliver: No and we've been trying all afternoon to get a hold of her.  
Mark: Barry still in Gotham?  
Oliver: I think so.  
Alex: Get the device and get over to Gotham.  
Mark: Yes ma'am. Vas come on.

(She runs off with him. Later over in Gotham Mark and Vasquez walk out of the breach and it closes up behind them.)

Susan: Where's her building at?  
Mark: We're standing in front of it.

(She looks up.)

Susan: Oh.  
Mark: Come on.  
Susan: Wait Mark.  
(He turns and looks.)  
Mark: Shit.  
Susan: What?  
Mark: That's one of Crow Security's armed vehicles.  
Susan: Who the hell would be here?  
Mark: Sophie!

(They rush into the building weapons out as they rush into the building they search the floor their on and quickly rush up to the next floor to her office as they get there Mark feels around for any explose of when he doesn't feel anything he pushes the doors open and they rush into the office guns pointed in different directions.)

Susan: Clear.  
Mark: Yeah but the office is trashed.  
Susan: Almost like whoever took off with her was looking for something.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Susan: Where'd Kate say the entrance to the Batcave was?  
Mark: Over here.

(He walks over to the shelf as they get there the breach opens and they quickly turn and point their guns at who just walked through making them jump.)

Winn: Wooa.  
Mark: Damn it Winn.  
Winn: I'm sorry it's just Alex wanted me to come.  
Mark: What for?  
Winn: Plus i just really wanted to come and see the home base of Batwoman.

(They look at him and laugh as he turns the clock on the shelf and it opens showing them the way down to the Batcave.)

Mark: Ladies first.  
Susan: Such a gentlemen.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(She starts laughing as they walk on she closes the gate and pushes the lever forward getting it to go down.)

Winn: She as nice in person as she was on computer?  
Mark: Only if you don't piss her off.

(Then Mark sees something as it reaches the bottom.)

Mark: Vas.

(She quickly grabs her weapon as the gate opens and they walk off of it as they walk off they point their weapons in different directions as they get out into the area where the Bat computer is they look around it.)

Mark: God this place is even worse then upstairs.  
Susan: What the hell were they looking for?  
Mark: I don't know. Winn can you see if the computers working?  
Winn: Yeah.

(He walks over to the computer as Mark looks at where the suit is.)

Mark: She didn't take the suit.  
Susan: Why the hell would she go out and not wear the suit?  
Mark: Maybe she wasn't going as Batwoman.  
Winn: Hey guys.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: How long ago did we last talk to Kate?  
Mark: Two hours ago.  
Susan: Why?  
Winn: Because according to this someone tried to call out but the call never went out.

(They look at the computer and Mark presses the button and dials the DEO. Just then the call gets answered.)

Brainy: Hey guys.  
Mark: Hey. Brainy are Director Danvers and Detective Sawyer there?  
Brainy: Yeah just a second. Director Danvers.

(She turns and looks at them.)

Alex: Hey what's going on?  
Mark: We're down here in the Batcave Alex it's not good.  
Alex: What you mean?  
Mark: I mean it's almost like whoever took Nick was looking for something down here.  
Alex: What about her office?  
Susan: It's just as trashed Director.  
Alex: Kara's not gonna like this.  
Mark: I know. Have you heard back from Oliver or Barry?  
Alex: Yeah. They said their still trying to get a hold of her but she's not answering her phone.  
Susan: Which warehouse was she going out to?  
Winn: Um.

(He looks around for the information and when he finds it he looks at and then hands it to Mark.)

Mark: Wait i know this warehouse?  
Alex: How?  
Mark: It's the one Kate said Crane use to use before he got arrested and was sent to Arkham.  
Alex: Where are you guys?  
Mark: We're down in the Batcave be careful.  
Alex: Meet us up in Kate's office.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

 

(Then they hang up as they hear something Mark and Vasquez grab out their guns and point them in the direction where the nose came from as they get to where the nose came from he rushes over to them as he gets to her he turns her over and checks for her a pulse.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She starts coming too and looks up at him.)

Sophie: Ow.

(She sits up and leans on the railing.)

Mark: What happened?  
Sophie: I was coming here to tell Kate about movement in the warehouse.  
Mark: And?  
Sophie: Someone had knocked me and Fox out.  
Mark: So where the hell is Kate?  
Sophie: They came here for her.  
Mark: Who?  
Sophie: The guys who took your boyfriend.

(He looks up at Vasquez and Winn.)

Mark: Where's Fox?  
Fox: I'm right here.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Fox: Yeah. Where's Kate?  
Sophie: They took her.

(He looks at her and then to Mark.)

Fox: Kara isn't going to like this.  
Mark: You're telling me. I don't even like this. Where's Jacob?  
Sophie: He's at our headquarters.  
Mark: How long ago did this happen?  
Sophie: When was the last time you guys herd from Kate?  
Mark: Two hours ago.  
Sophie: It couldn't of been.  
Winn: Why not?  
Sophie: Because I've been out for at least twenty minutes.  
Mark: Was she here when you got here?  
Sophie: No. I actually came here because i wanted to warn her not to go near the warehouse.  
Susan: Why not?  
Sophie: Because there's someone else you guys know there and you're not gonna like who it is.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Sophie: I didn't really get a good look at his face.  
Winn: His?  
Sophie: Yeah. He was tall had a cyborg type of eye.  
Mark: The real Hank Henshaw.  
Susan: Shit.  
Winn: Did he see you?  
Sophie: No. But i think they took Kate because i think their trying to get Supergirl here.  
Mark: Winn!

(He gets back to the computer to try and get hold of Alex again. Only it's to late a breach opens behind them and they walk out of it.)

Fox: Does everyone know about this place?  
Mark: No just us.  
Fox: Why do you guys even know?  
Mark: Because on our earth we work for the DEO.  
Fox: Oh. Kate said something about you guys.  
Mark: Yeah we're you're earth's Argo. Only thing is are director's prettier.

(They start laughing at Alex's face.)

Alex: I can shoot you.  
Mark: Sorry. Bad Vasquez.  
Susan: You're the one who said it.  
Mark: I'm trying to lighten the mood.  
Susan: Yeah by calling our boss pretty.  
Mark: Well she is. Maggie's a lucky lady.

(Maggie looks around the room.)

Alex: Why are you trying to lighten the mood?  
Mark: Given by the way both rooms look she gave em one hell of a fight.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Kate's missing.

(Alex and Maggie look at them and then turn off annoyed.)

Maggie: Oh shit.  
Mark: We got here and these two we're knocked unconscious.  
Alex: And you two are?  
Mark: This is Luke Fox.  
Fox: Hi.  
Mark: And this is Kate's ex Sophie Moore.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Alex: Hi.   
Mark: Where's Kara?  
Alex: She's stuck at Catco.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Sophie: To be completely honest.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: I think it's good thing she's stuck at work on your earth.  
Alex: Why?  
Sophie: It looked like they had something green.

(They look at her and get annoyed.)

Fox: What's with those look?  
Mark: Kara's a super and if what you saw is what we think it is. She can't come here to help us find her.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Mark: Because you said you saw something that looked green.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: It's Kryponite. Kara can't come within feet of it.  
Fox: Why the hell not?  
Mark: It'll make her sick.  
Fox: Oh.  
Sophie: So Kate fell in love with an alien.  
Mark: You got a problem with that?  
Sophie: No. It's just weird.

(They look at her and laugh a little.)

Mark: Yeah some how Kate's not the only one who fell in love with an alien.

(Alex is trying to keep from laughing.)

Maggie: I will seriously hurt you.  
Mark: Yeah i was talking about Winn.  
Maggie: Oh.  
Alex: Anyway.  
Maggie: What are you doing here anyway?  
Sophie: I was coming here to warn her about going out to the warehouse alone.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: She said she saw the real Hank Henshaw here.

(Alex looks at him and then to Maggie who puts her head down.)

Alex: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: If he's here.  
Mark: That mean's Henshaw moved here after Lillian was arrested.  
Alex: Yeah. And if that's the case.  
Mark: Why the hell didn't we pick up on this before?  
Alex: More importantly why didn't Kate.  
Mark: You gotta remember we arrested Lillian the same year Barry and Iris got married.  
Sophie: Kate didn't come back until last year.  
Alex: Which is right around the same time her and Kara met.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: You see anything else out there?  
Sophie: No. I was lucky seeing what i did.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: I was given orders not to approach the warehouse but i did it anyway when Kate said that your boyfriend had been taken.  
Mark: Yeah but we all thought he was still on our earth.  
Fox: And if he is on this earth?  
Mark: You know this warehouse is the sameone Kate said Crane use to use before he got arrested.  
Maggie: So you said while we were on screen talking to you.  
Mark: I was mainly telling her and Fox here.  
Maggie: Oh.  
Sophie: But Crane's still locked up.  
Mark: I'm sure he is. But the thing is. Whatever it is she was looking into before Nick went missing Henshaw wanted.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Because her office is just as bad.  
Alex: Shit.  
Winn: Well whatever it is he was looking for he didn't find.  
Mark: Why?  
Winn: Because it's still here.

(He brings it up and shows it to them seeing it he gets annoyed.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: Fear toxin.  
Sophie: It's still being made?  
Mark: By the looks of it yeah. Did you know Kate was looking into Scarecrow?  
Sophie: No i didn't if i did i would of told her not too.  
Mark: Yeah well if there is one thing we can say about Kate Kane is that once she sets her mind to something she'll go through with it.  
Alex: A lot like my sister.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: What's this fear toxin do?  
Mark: It makes you see your worst fears and Kate being Batwoman she'll see alot of fear.  
Alex: Where the hell does that leave Nick if they use it on him?  
Mark: He'll see the day he was attacked and then some.  
Winn: Wait what?  
Mark: About two three months before me and Nick met he was headed to a bar he went to all the time and one night he was on the way there when he got attacked.  
Winn: Oh boy.  
Mark: And i don't just mean he was beaten within inch of his life.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: He was also raped.  
Fox: So why the hell would they bring him here?  
Mark: I don't know. Maybe Henshaw didn't know you guys had Batwoman here.  
Sophie: I don't see how he didn't know. Batwoman's been all over the news since she showed up in Gotham.  
Mark: Of course he could of known it's just the matter of knowing when she'd put the pieces together and go looking at the warehouse.

(Just then the breach opens again as it opens Kara Nia and James all walk out and it closes behind them.)

Mark: Hey what's going on?  
Nia: Me and Kara have been doing some research on Nick's attack.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kara: Mark it was a hate crime.  
Mark: What?  
Nia: Apparently the area where the bar is in National City.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nia: It's had a lot of attacks outside of it.

(She hands him and Maggie the research she came up with.)

Mark: Oh my god. There's been at least six different attacks outside of that bar alone?  
Kara: Yeah and every time there's an attack outside of the bar the police show investigate for about two days and then the case drops.  
Mark: Why?  
Kara: Because of Detective Johnson.  
Maggie: Shit.  
Mark: So he doesn't search long enough to find out who did the attackings.  
Maggie: Apparently not. Did you show these to my captain?  
Kara: Yeah. In fact it was her idea that we bring these to you guys.  
Mark: You know I've been going to that bar for over a year.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: And i never once got attacked.  
Alex: What you mean?  
Mark: Alex what the hell was so special about these other people who were attacked outside of this bar. Why the hell did they go after Nick and not me?

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Can someone tell me that? Because of this and that jackass always droping the cases before it's suppost to be my boyfriend hasn't spoken a fucken word in a year.

(He tosses the papers onto the desk and walks off annoyed.)

Nia: I'm sorry i didn't.  
Alex: It's okay. It's just Johnson's a real prick he's done a lot worse.  
Kara: It's just Nick's the first person Mark's liked this much since Winn.

(He looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Kara: Sorry Winn.  
Winn: It's okay.  
Maggie: But Mark does bring up a very good question.  
Alex: Why these six people.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Fox: If he has been going to that bar for over a year.  
Sophie: Why are they going after these people and Nick. What's so special about them?  
Nia: Nothing that i can tell other then that their gay.  
Fox: Actually Kate was also looking into something like this excuse me.

(Winn moves out of his way and let's him at the computer as he's searches for what Kate was looking into Mark walks back over to them and hugs Nia making her smile at him then he pulls away from her and lightly pushes Kara making them laugh.)

Kara: How come she gets the hug and i get pushed.  
Mark: Because she's not the one in love with Batwoman.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Kara: Hey.   
Mark: Oh come on Sophie are ready knows.  
Kara: Oh. How?  
Sophie: You two aren't that suttle.  
Kara: Damn it.  
Winn: Kind of like Alex and Maggie aren't to suttle about them still being in love with each other.

(Maggie looks at her as Alex looks at the roof.)

Alex: Hey look a roof.  
Mark: Wow. And here i thought she'd say it's too dark in here.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Alex: It's a batcave.  
Mark: Oh i know it is.  
Fox: Here it is. About two three weeks ago there was an attack against a gay man outside of a bar that he went to all the time.  
Mark: And that was here?  
Fox: Yeah. It's the same MO as the six people who were attacked on your earth.  
Mark: And what did the police do?  
Fox: They haven't found the person yet. The investigation is still open.  
Mark: Well at least we can say the GCPD give a rats ass.  
Sophie: They do all thanks to Maggie there.  
Mark: What?

(She looks at them and then to Alex whose looking at her just as confused.)

Maggie: I haven't really told anyone but Kate this.  
Sophie: Sorry.  
Maggie: It's fine.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Maggie: About two three weeks after i moved here i got attacked from behind.  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: I was on my way back to my place after work when someone grabbed me from behind and came after me.   
Alex: Oh god.  
Maggie: I was a block away from this building when he grabbed me and forced himself on me.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Alex: Hey.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Maggie: As he threw me to the ground i started to fight back but what i didn't know was that there was more then one person there as i was fighting him off one of his partners came in and grabbed hold of my arms and held them down as he continues to beat on me.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Maggie: Yeah i wasn't really thinking about him. 

(He looks at her and laughs a little as she smiles at him.)

Sophie: You don't have to tell them.  
Maggie: No i need to. It's part of the reason why i won't let myself be with anyone. Mainly with the woman i'm still very much in love with.

(Alex kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Maggie: This went on for awhile as the beatings continued they went to try and.  
Mark: Hey hey.

(He walks around to her side and grabs her into a hug getting her to smile a little at him then he hands her over to Alex who hangs onto her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Winn: How long?  
Maggie: About twenty minutes.   
Mark: And no one thought to try and stop this.  
Maggie: It's Gotham Mark no cares if there's a woman being raped or being beaten on. All but one person.  
Mark: All but one person?  
Maggie: Batwoman came in and saved me from one of the worst things to ever happen to someone.  
Mark: I knew i liked Kate for a reason.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Maggie: After they were all down for the count she helped me up and brought me back here.  
Mark: That how you met her?  
Maggie: Yeah. She was so damn nice i can see why Kara's falling for her or well in some cases why Sophie did fall for her.  
Sophie: Yeah but when i was with her she wasn't Batwoman yet.  
Maggie: Still.  
Kara: Where is Kate?  
Mark: Henshaw has her.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kara: What?  
Alex: We're gonna find her Kara.  
Mark: Only thing is.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: We know where she is.  
Kara: Okay.  
Alex: Only thing is you can't go there.  
Kara: Why not?  
Mark: Because Henshaw brought kryptonite with him.  
Kara: Oh great.  
Mark: But we do have both Oliver and Barry on speed dial so if we need them they will be here.  
Kara: Okay.  
Fox: We just need to figure out if this was the warehouse Kate was going to before they showed up here.  
Mark: How many warehouses are there in that district?  
Fox: Over at least thirty or forty of them.  
Mark: So they could have them in anyone of those warehouses?  
Fox: Yeah. So if i knew which warehouse she had been investigating i could get a better look at who Sophie thought she saw.  
Mark: Well there is one way.  
Sophie: How?  
Mark: How many of the warehouses have you guys kept your eyes on?  
Sophie: About three of them. The third one is the one where i saw that Hank Henshaw guy.  
Mark: You got a map of the area here somewhere Fox?  
Fox: Yeah.

(He brings up another tab and shows them the map of the warehouse district as their looking Maggie walks off on her own as she walks off Alex walks off after her to talk to her.)

Alex: Hey.  
Maggie: Hey.  
Alex: I didn't know.  
Maggie: Yeah i know. It's just i didn't think i'd ever have to tell that story over again. I mean it's harder for Nick because well he's not talking.   
Alex: That's only because he's reliving it over and over again in his mind.   
Maggie: And i'm not?  
Alex: Yeah. But the thing is i have a feeling this has never happened to you before.  
Maggie: It hasn't i mean I've been beaten on by suspects but not like this I've had partners to back me up in case a suspect turns and tries what they did try to do.  
Alex: And if it hadn't of been for Batwoman.  
Maggie: Yeah. I could be going through the same hell as Nick is right now.  
Alex: That and you had someone to talk to about all of this.  
Maggie: She's a real good friend. Kara's going to be a lucky woman if she ever has the guts to tell her how she feels about her.

(Kara gives Maggie the finger making her laugh.)

Alex: This is turning out to be the funniest conversation we've had since you've been back in our lives.  
Maggie: I'm sure.  
Alex: I know this is going to be a stupid question but.  
Maggie: I'm okay. before she brought me here she tied them all up and called the police before they got there we were gone so.  
Alex: You should of stayed and talked to them.  
Maggie: I went in the next day and told my captain what happened and he was very reliefed when he found out that Batwoman had come to my recuse.  
Alex: How does she look in the suit?  
Maggie: Very sexy.  
Alex: Really?  
Maggie: Yeah. Although i'm pretty sure it doesn't really do her any justice as to what is under neath the suit.  
Alex: What?  
Maggie: Apparently your sister used her Xray vision to look under the suit and saw all of her tattoo's.  
Alex: Oh i'm so going to enjoy picking on her about that.  
Maggie: You would.

(They start laughing as they walk back over to everyone to continue the search into the warehouse Kate was looking into. A couple of hours later their still looking into the warehouse Kate was looking into as a breach opens behind them as it opens Oliver and Barry walk out of it as they walk out it closes behind them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Oliver: Hey  
Barry: Cisco figured this would be easier.  
Mark: Oh i'm not complaining.  
Alex: We could actually use your guys help.  
Oliver: What's wrong?  
Mark: We've been trying for the last two hours to norrow down the warehouses Kate was investigating.  
Barry: And?  
Mark: We're getting no where and this is a big complex of warehouses.  
Oliver: Are these the ones she's been looking into?  
Sophie: Yeah. She's written down everything and anything about these warehouses but all it's doing is driving us crazy.

(Mark looks up at her and then looks around the room.)

Mark: Hey Alex.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Take a look at this.

(He shows her what he was looking at.)

Alex: Is this what i think it is.  
Mark: Yeah. It's blue prints to a warehouse.  
Alex: Where?

(He shows it to her and looks at her.)

Alex: Their back on our earth.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Or they could just be sending us on a wild goose chase.  
Mark: She's right. All of this could be his doing when they took Kate.  
Alex: Why leave blue prints to a warehouse on our earth if there's still a good chance their here.  
Mark: To throw us off.  
Alex: We gotta find away to look into those warehouses.  
Mark: We're gonna have to get Kate's father involved.  
Alex: You won't be hearing me complain.  
Mark: No but he will.  
Alex: His city his daughter he gets a say in this too. Not Oliver.  
Mark: I think for the first time i think her father would agree. Sophie go tell Jacob.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She rushes off to go call him. Minutes later out at the warehouse district they all pull up and stop outside of one of them as they stop Mark quickly puts their hummer in park and shuts it off as they all get out of it and close their doors.)

Alex: This it?  
Mark: This is the one he said they were most likely be at.  
Alex: So this would be most likely the one she'd be investigating?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: Where is he anyway?  
Mark: He's Kate Kane's father you tell me.

(She turns and looks at him making Mark laugh as he walks up to them.)

Alex: Like Father like Daughter.  
Mark: Kate learned to be sneaky in the military.  
Alex: Oh.  
Jacob: She is a sneaky that's for sure.  
Mark: Director Danvers this is Jacob Kane.  
Alex: Hi.  
Mark: Commander Kane this is my boss Alex Danvers.  
Jacob: Nice to meet you in person Director Danvers.  
Alex: You too.  
Mark: Director.  
Alex: Shut up.  
Mark: She's so special.

(Kara's above them trying to keep from laughing.)

Jacob: Is it safe for her to be up there?  
Mark: She should be fine unless you think there's a reason she shouldn't be?  
Jacob: I can think of one.

(Mark looks at him and knows that look to well.)

Mark: Supergirl watch your six.  
Kara: Copy.  
Alex: It's your call Commander.

(He nods his head at her as he walks back to his team.)

Alex: What was that look?  
Mark: What look?  
Alex: The look of you have an idea about what he was talking about?  
Mark: They an anti meta human group that hangs around here and if they see Supergirl.  
Alex: They could target her.  
Mark: Yeah and i have a feeling he knows how his daughter feels about Kara.

(She looks at him and nods her at him.)

Kara: Hey guys.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: To your left at ten o'clock.

(They both turn and look to see who it is.)

Mark: Shit. Supergirl get out of here.

(She takes off as he fires and Mark gets him in the shoulder getting him to go down.)

Mark: Commander we need to speed this up.

(He turns and looks at the warehouse entrance and nods his head at him. Once he finishes talking to his team he looks around at Mark whose got his eyes on the entrance.)

Jacob: Agent Buchanan.

(He turns and looks at him then walks over to him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: This is the same warehouse where i saw Henshaw.  
Mark: Think there's a chance he's still in there?  
Sophie: If he is we're gonna have to keep a real close eye out for him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jacob: You don't have any fears do you?  
Mark: Only losing my boyfriend and one of my friends.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks back over to Alex and tells her what Sophie told her.)

Alex: Okay. It's still his call.  
Mark: I know.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: We're close and we're going to be bringing them both home weather whoever took them likes it or not.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: Okay good.  
Jacob: Are right you guys ready?  
Mark: Yes sir.  
Jacob: Military?  
Mark: US Army.  
Sophie: I told you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know the stories Kate went through while she was in West Point.  
Jacob: That man was a damn joke.  
Mark: Oh i believe you don't you Supergirl.  
Kara: Leave me out of it.

(They look up and start laughing.)

Sophie: I've never seen anyone try to call someone out in front of group of cadets in my life.  
Mark: Like Kate has said. The guy was a prick.  
Jacob: That's my girl.

(They start laughing as he walks off.)

Mark: You ready?  
Sophie: Yeah. I just hope they didn't hurt her for Supergirl's sake.

(Mark looks at her and sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Yeah. For Supergirls sake.

(She nods her head at him and smiles as she walks off.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Mark: I'll tell you later. Let's go get Batwoman back.  
Maggie: Yes sir.

(He laughs at her as they walk off back towards everyone else. Later a group of Crow security along with Mark Alex and Maggie rush into the warehouse keeping their eyes open for anyone in the building.)

Jacob: Spread out and search this building from top to bottom no one leaves this place until my daughter and Agent Buchanan's boyfriend is found understood?  
Agents: Yes sir.  
Jacob: Good.

(They all split up and start searching the building for any signs of Kate and Nick as their search continues Mark and Alex are walking up to a room and lean on either side of the door way and look around the hallway.)

Mark: Okay.

(Alex turns quickly and kicks the door in making it swing open as it flies open they point both of their guns into the room as their pointing them into the room Mark looks around the room.)

Mark: It's clear.

(They both walk in carefully. Until someone comes out of nowhere and tackles Mark to the ground making him drop his gun as they land on the ground he tries to inject the fear toxin into him until someone hits him over the head getting Mark to turn around and look at them.)

Susan: You are right?  
Mark: Peachy.

(She helps him up and he walks over to his gun and picks it up once he has it he looks around the room and quickly turns on a light.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Susan: What?  
Mark: Director Danvers.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: You might wanna come in here and take a look at this.

(She walks into the room and sees what they see.)

Alex: Is that?  
Mark: It's Kate and Kara.  
Alex: Commander Kane you might wanna come and take a look at this.

(Later he walks into the room and Mark points to the wall and sees pictures of Kate up there.)

Jacob: What the hell is this?  
Mark: I wish i knew.   
(He walks towards the wall and looks at it.)  
Susan: Looks like someones been keeping an eye on your daughter and Supergirl.  
Alex: Who?  
Mark: That's a very good question.

(Just then they hear something fall against the door leading out to the one of the hallways outside of the room Mark quickly puts his gun up along with Alex and Vasquez he walks over to the door as he gets there he has Vasquez open the door as she opens it the person who fell against the door falls to the floor. Seeing who it is Mark lets out a sign of relief.)

Mark: Nick!

(He looks up at him and smiles. He walks over to him and looks at his face.)

Mark: Hey babe.

(He grabs his hand and pulls himself up.)

Mark: Where's Kate?

(He looks at him a little confused until he looks around the room. He looks around but doesn't have anything to write on. Mark knowing that look grabs out his phone and hands it to him so he type out where Kate is once he finishes he hands the phone back to Mark.)

Mark: Shit.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: He said they opened a breach and took Kate through it.  
Alex: To where?  
Nick: Earth 38.

(He looks at him along with Alex and Vasquez.)

Mark: They took her to our earth.  
Alex: Damn it.  
Mark: Let's get him outside.

(He puts his weapon away and helps him up. Later outside they sit him down inside of one of the ambulances that arrived to treat him as he sits down Mark walks over to Alex.)

Alex: What you thinking?  
Mark: Why take Kate and leave him behind?  
Alex: I have no idea.

(He looks over at him and smiles.)

Mark: I mean don't get me wrong i'm really happy he's okay. But we do still have a missing Batwoman.  
Alex: Yeah. Mark if they took her back to our earth.  
Mark: I'm aware.

(A couple of days later back on Earth 38 in National City over at one of the warehouses a group of DEO Agents and NCPD officers rush into the building as they rush in Mark looks around the room.)

Mark: Supergirl you got anything in the building?  
Kara: Negative the building is lined with lead i can't see into the building.  
Mark: Copy.  
Alex: It's your call Mark.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Spread out and search this building top to bottom we don't leave until we find Kate Kane understood.  
Agents: Yes sir.  
Mark: Good spread out.

(They do as their asked as Mark looks at Maggie.)

Mark: Guardian i need you and Arrow to keep an eye out for anyone headed this way.  
Guardian: Got it.  
Mark: Flash!  
Barry: I don't see anything.  
Mark: Copy.

(Just then Winn comes over the comms.)

Winn: Hey guys.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Winn: You need to get them out of that building right now.  
Alex: Winn!  
Winn: It's rigged to explode Alex get them out of there right now.  
Alex: Alpa and Bravo team out of the warehouse right now.

(When she doesn't get a response she tries again and then looks at Jacob.)

Jacob: Agent Buchanan Agent Moore get out of there now do you copy.

(Inside of the building Mark and Maggie continues to search the building unaware of the bomb in the building as they keep up the search Mark hears something behind them.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: Bomb.

(He grabs her and they duck into an office space as the bomb goes off inside of the building. Outside of the building the building goes off sending everyone back. Over at the DEO Winn stands up and shouts out.)

Winn: NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter as always leave a comment and Kudos. I know i'm an ass i left it at one hell of a cliff hanger. But i promise you everyone in the Super friends are okay. 
> 
> In the next chapter.  
> The DEO and NCPD continue the search for Kate.  
> Kara and Kate finally tell each other how they feel about the other.  
> Mark and Nick go to see Kelly.  
> Sam and Ruby officially move back to National City.  
> And surprise Villain makes a return.


	3. Superbat Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kate still missing will Kara ever get the chance to tell her how she feels about her. And we all learn a little more about Sophie and Kate's time at West point with one of their suspects. And two villains make a return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the third chapter of The case of the Mute. I hope you enjoy.

(Over at the DEO Winn stands up and yells.)

Winn: NO.

(Everyone in the DEO look up at the screen seeing the warehouse go up.)

Winn: Damn it. 

(He throws his comm down and walks off. Over at the warehouse Jacob and Alex start coming too as they start getting up they look up at the warehouse in flames.)

Alex: Oh god.  
Jacob: Where are your agents?  
Alex: Still inside.  
Jacob: Oh boy.  
Alex: Maggie!

(They rush for the entrance of the warehouse as they get there they run inside and look around it. Over by Mark and Maggie their both lying on the ground unconscious as their lying there they hear people calling out for them.)

James: Mark! Maggie!

(Inside of the room Mark starts coughing along with Maggie as the dust settles around them.)

Mark: Mags.  
Maggie: I'm are right you?  
Mark: Yeah.

(They start pushing the shelves off of them once their off he starts to stand up and looks around the room once he's standing he helps her up once she's up they look around the room.)

Maggie: Oh god.   
Mark: Looks like the office handled the blast better then i'm going to say the rest of the warehouse did.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: Come on.  
Maggie: Your gun?

(He reaches down and grabs it seeing the shape it's in he looks at Maggie.)

Mark: Alex is gonna kill me.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk off towards the door as they get there he opens the door and they look out into the main part of the warehouse.)

Mark: Oh god.

(As they walk out they start off towards the entrance of the building as their walking towards it they see someone on the ground and rush over to them.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She starts coughing as they reach her.)

Sophie: Ow.

(He helps her up once she's up they hear voices calling out for them.)

Mark: James!  
James: Mark!  
Mark: James we're over here.

(He looks over at them and rushes up to them to check on them.)

James: You three are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
James: What about you?  
Sophie: I'm are right.  
Mark: Come on.

(They walk off towards the doors as they get there they walk out coughing from the dust. Seeing them Alex rushes over to them and hugs them all along with Kara.)

Alex: You guys are right?  
Mark: Yeah. But i think we've got about ten or twenty more still left in there.  
Alex: Any sign of?  
Mark: No. I'm sorry. Me and Maggie were searching one part of the warehouse when the bomb went off.  
Kara: Didn't you three hear them calling for you?  
Mark: No. Where we were i think they had something to jam the comms so.  
Alex: You guys weren't hearing anything.  
Mark: No.  
Alex: But you two are okay?  
Mark: Yeah we're fine.   
Alex: Okay.

(A couple of hours later back over at the DEO Mark's in the med bay getting looked over by Eliza as Nick rushes into the room. To see him. Hearing him walk in Mark looks over at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey you.

(He reaches his hand out to him and Nick walks over to him and grabs it. Then he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I'm are right.

(He smiles at him and nods his head at him as Eliza finishes up with checking him out.)

Eliza: You're all set.  
Mark: Okay thank you.  
Eliza: Anytime. Whose this?  
Mark: This is Nick my boyfriend.  
Eliza: Hi.

(He waves at her making her smile at him.)

Mark: I'll tell you later.  
Eliza: I are ready know.  
Mark: Kara!  
Kara: It slipped.  
Mark: Yeah kind of like she slipped onto Kate's lips out in front of Arkham.  
Kara: Yes. But it felt nice to slip onto her lips.  
Mark: And then she fell into her bed.

 

(Eliza's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: She's comfy.  
Eliza: Okay. I think that's enough of sharing of my daughter's love life.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Eliza: It's fine. But you'll be okay. Just some minor brousing that should go away in a couple of days.  
Mark: Okay.  
Eliza: I'm going to go tell Alex.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks out of the room as she smacks Kara in the head making them laugh at her.)

Kara: What?  
Mark: She's comfy.  
Kara: She has boobies and well yes she's comfy.  
Mark: Never tell her you said that.  
Kara: Yeah really.

(Nick's besides them laughing getting them to look at him.)

Mark: What you laughing at?  
Nick: She said she's got boobies.

(Mark starts laughing at Kara's face as she puts her head down.)

Mark: Oh man.  
Maggie: At least now we know what part of Kate's body Kara likes.  
Mark: Yeah her boobies.  
Kara: Shut up. How you doing anyway?  
Mark: I'm good. Just a bruised ego.  
Kara: It looks it.  
Mark: Yeah. So have any idea why me Maggie and Sophie couldn't hear Jacob and Alex's demands to get out of the warehouse?  
Kara: No their still looking through the wreckage that was the warehouse.  
Mark: I don't know.  
Maggie: what?  
Mark: It almost seemed to easy that we found that warehouse.  
Kara: He's got a point.  
Mark: Yeah there was no one in that warehouse we were the only ones.  
Maggie: Huh.  
Mark: And from what i heard before we went into that one blind spot where our comms weren't working i figured we had searched the whole building.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey i'm sure she wasn't in the building when it went off.  
Kara: I'm sure. But still Mark whoever took her knew i'd be there with you guys.  
Mark: Or they knew Crow Security would also be there.  
Maggie: Why would they care if Crow security was out the warehouse.  
Mark: Not all of them.  
Kara: Just two of it members.  
Mark: Jacob and Sophie.  
Maggie: You think whoever took Kate has grind to fix with her father.  
Mark: Wouldn't surprise me.  
Kara: But why take Nick? He has nothing to do with Crow Security.  
Mark: I don't know. But the thing is we were able to find him.  
Kara: And Kate's still missing.  
Mark: we'll find her.  
Kara: I know we will.

(She turns and walks out of the room.)

Mark: Uh why the hell did they take Kate?  
Maggie: I really wish i knew.

(She turns and walks out of the room. A couple of months later it's been two months since the warehouse exploded with Mark Maggie and Sophie inside of it along with other DEO agents and NCPD officers it's also been two months since Kate went missing with still no leads as to where she is Kara goes out everyday to listen for her heartbeat only to go back to the DEO heart broken. Nick's been going to see Kelly about what happened to him before he met Mark and has started talking alittle bit more during their sessions. Alex and Maggie continue to grow closer and get closer and closer to getting back together. Over at Kelly's office Nick's in her office for his weekly session out in the waiting room Mark's on his phone as someone walks into room to wait for their session as they walk in he sits down and Mark looks over at him but then goes back to his phone and plays his game. An hour later Nick walks out of the office smiling at Kelly as he's smiling he looks over at Mark and calls out for him.)

Nick: Mark!

(He looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: You talked.  
Kelly: Can you come in here a minute?  
Mark: Sure.

(He gets up and walks off into the office with them as they walk in she closes the door behind them as Nick kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hi.

(He laughs at him.)

Kelly: He's been doing really well lately.  
Mark: That's great to hear.   
Kelly: It is. He's told me about what happened to him the night he was attacked and among other things.  
Mark: Like say your date with Susan Vasquez.

(Nick starts laughing at her face.)

Kelly: Okay this is about your boyfriend not my love life.  
Mark: Sorry. What you laughing at babe.

(He puts his hands up making them laugh.)

Mark: Now you're quite again.

(He smiles at him.)

Kelly: Yeah i noticed he doesn't talk much outside of the sessions.  
Nick: To tired to talk.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: That happened once.  
Kelly: Hey i'm not here to judge.  
Mark: No you'll leave that part to Alex and Maggie.  
Kelly: Yup. Anyway. Like i said he's been doing really well he's talking more he's been opening up more. About a lot of things.

(Mark looks at her and then to his boyfriend.)

Mark: About what?  
Kelly: You wanna tell him?  
Mark: He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to.  
Nick: They called me a freak.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Who did?  
Nick: Mine and Kate's kidnappers.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kelly.)

Mark: Hey.   
Nick: They said you only want me because i can't talk.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Kelly: Some kidnappers find a lot of things to say to their victims in order to get them to break.  
Mark: Did you?  
Nick: No. Kate protected me.  
Mark: Kate!  
Nick: They were beating on me.   
Mark: Great.  
Nick: They tried to.  
Mark: What?  
Nick: They tried to rape me again.

(Mark looks up annoyed.)

Kelly: It's okay Nick if you don't want to finish.  
Nick: NO. I want to tell him.  
Mark: Hey hey. Babe it's fine. Don't force yourself to continue.  
Nick: She protected me.  
Mark: We got that.  
Nick: She threw him off of me and they grabbed her and started beating on her.

(He puts his head down and then looks at Kelly.)

Kelly: From what he told me after that she was still very much alive just badly beaten.  
Nick: They said you didn't like me. 

(He grabs him and hugs him making him smile at him as Mark kisses his head.)

Mark: You tell Alex?  
Kelly: I figured you'd wanna do that.  
Mark: Okay. Come on.

(They walk off towards the door as they get there they open it to find someone there and Nick tense up beside him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Nick: He's one of the kidnappers.

(Mark pushes him back into the room towards Kelly and draws his weapon at him.)

Man: Hey wait a minute.  
Mark: Kelly call the police.  
Man: No wait. I.

(Just then Mark notices something and grabs him into the room and slams the door shut as the three men who just walked in start shooting off their weapons and Mark quickly locks the door and pushes him towards the desk as he pushes the watch for Supergirl. Over at Catco Kara's in the office with James and Lena as she hears Mark call for her.)

Kara: I have to go.  
Lena: What's wrong?  
Kara: I don't know Mark just pushed the panic button on his watch.  
Lena: Go.

(She nods her head at her and rushes off to go get changed into her Supergirl suit.)

Lena: You too. Go help. Even though we know she doesn't need it.  
James: Yeah.

(He gets up and rushes off to go get changed into his Guardian suit. Over at Kelly's office Mark and Nick are lying down in front of Kelly's couch as the gun fire continues as it continues he grabs out his phone and texts Alex. Whose are ready been notified by Supergirl and is on her way to Kelly's office.)

Mark: Kelly stay down.

(She nods her head at him out in the lobby the men who were firing at the office stop and look around the room.)

Man: Where are you. You damn traitor?  
Mark: Traitor?  
Man: I told them i didn't wanna do anything else to her.

(Mark looks up at him.)

Kidnapper: Daniel where the hell are you?  
Daniel: Don't tell them i'm in here.  
Mark: Stay down and stay quiet.

(He nods his head at him as Mark stands up and walks towards the door and looks out through one of the holes in the door. Just then he sees them reloading and quickly darts away from the door as they start firing again.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kara: Hey.

(Out in the office they turn and start shooting at her as she goes through them all and lies them out as they all fall to the ground they all quickly get up and grab their guns only to have someone rush by them and grab all of them as an arrow fires at them tying them all together.)

Oliver: Sign sealed and delivered.

(Kara looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: Perfect timing as always.  
Oliver: Thank you.

(They start laughing as group of DEO agents and NCPD officers rush into the office and pick them all up.)

Man: We're not the only ones looking for that freak your agent is dating.  
Kara: Get him out of here.

(The agents grab them and walk off with em. As Alex walks into the office. In the office Mark goes over to the door and opens it to find his friends out there.)

Mark: Hey The Flash and Arrow are here. Sweet.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Who the hell was that?  
Alex: My best guess the ones looking for Nick.  
Mark: Yeah he actually told me something about what they did to him while they had him.  
Alex: And that was?  
Mark: They were saying all kinds of things to him. And they were beating on him.  
Alex: Gees.  
Mark: But he also said they tried to rape him again.  
Alex: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. But he said Kate grabbed the guy off of him and threw him across the room but the other's came in and started beating on her.

(Kara hearing that last part turns and looks at him.)

Mark: From what he told Kelly she's very much alive Kara just badly beaten.  
Alex: Which means we need to find her soon or there's a good chance she won't be when we find her.  
Mark: I have a feeling she's got a lot motivation to stay alive.

(She turns and looks at her sister.)

Alex: Kara!  
Mark: Yeah. She wants to see her again then she's bound to survive long enough to see her again.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: But you're right we need to find her and soon. I don't know what will happen if she never gets to tell her how she feels about her.  
Alex: Yeah. Whose that?  
Mark: One of his Nick's kidnappers.

(One of the DEO agents comes in and takes him into custody.)  
Alex: He okay to come with us to come to the DEO.  
Mark: Yeah babe?

(He nods his head at him.)

Alex: You too Kelly.  
Kelly: Okay.

(Outside James pulls up and gets off of his bike as he gets off he runs over to them.)

James: You guys are right?  
Mark: We're good. Thanks to Supergirl and them.

(He smiles at them.)

James: Good timing as always you guys.  
Oliver: We like to think so. Although my wife is starting to get a little annoyed with me so.  
Mark: You could of stayed in Star city.  
Oliver: True.  
James: Kelly!

(She looks over at him as he rushes over to her and hugs her making her smile at him. Later back over at the DEO in one of their interrogation rooms Lucy's in there talking to Daniel about what was going on in the warehouse while they had Kate and Nick in there.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Everything okay?  
Alex: So far.  
Mark: He say anything about Kate?  
Alex: He just confirmed what Nick told you and Kelly.  
Mark: About them beating and then trying to rape him again.  
Alex: Yeah. And that Kate threw one of them off of him and that the other's did come in and started beating on her.  
Mark: But she's alive?  
Alex: He say's she is.  
Mark: He say anything else?  
Alex: Not as of yet.  
Mark: Are right.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: I'm just trying to figure out why he all of a sudden left.  
Alex: I don't know. But to be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: I find it very convent that he left when he did.  
Mark: And that he showed up at Kelly's office right as me and Nick were leaving.  
Alex: Yeah. It was almost like they followed him there.  
Mark: You know he did say something to me while they were shooting.  
Alex: Which was?  
Mark: He said he left after they tried to get him to do something to her.  
Alex: That being?  
Mark: He didn't say. I was going to ask until the gun fire stopped. Or actually he told me after the gun fire stopped the first time.

(Alex looks at him and then knocks on the window getting Lucy to turn and look at them she gets up and walks out of the room as she walks out the door closes behind her.)

Lucy: What's up?  
Alex: Tell her.  
Mark: He told me something after his buddies stopped firing the first time.  
Lucy: Which was?  
Mark: He said that he took off after he said he wouldn't do what they wanted him to do to her.  
Lucy: He say what?  
Mark: No. By the time he could say anything they had started firing again.  
Lucy: They say anything else?  
Mark: They called him traitor which got him to tell us that much.

(She nods her head at him as she walks back into the room. In the room.)

Lucy: I've just been informed by one of our agents that you left your friends because they wanted you to do something to Kate Kane.  
Daniel: That's right.  
Lucy: Mind telling me what that was.  
Daniel: You know the more i sit here the more i forget.

(Mark looks at Alex who looks off annoyed.)

Lucy: But you were so willing to remember what it was they wanted you to do with our agent.  
Daniel: He's cute.

(Mark puts his head down and looks at Alex.)

Alex: He's not gonna tell us anything.  
Mark: He might.

(He walks off towards the room making Alex laugh at him as he gets to the room he walks in and closes the door as he closes it he leans on the door as Lucy turns back to him. As she turns back to him she continues to question him every now and then he looks up at Mark not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Hey you do realize she's the one questioning you not me.

(He looks back at Lucy as Alex is in the viewing room laughing as someone walks into the room and over to her.)

Sophie: We heard someone took a shot at Nick?  
Alex: Yeah he was at the end of his session when three guys showed up and started shooting up the place.  
Sophie: They are right?  
Alex: Yeah. 

(Then she looks into the room and sees who their suspect is and flashes back to when she was with Kate and flashes back.)

Alex: You are right?  
Sophie: I know that guy.  
Alex: Who?  
Sophie: Your suspect.

(Alex looks into the room and then back at her.)

Alex: How?  
Sophie: He's from Earth 1 like me and Kate are.  
Alex: Okay.  
Sophie: He went to West point with me and Kate.   
Alex: Oh boy. Anything else?  
Sophie: He's the one who ratted us out to the school.

(Alex looks into the room and knocks on the window getting Mark's attention he walks out of the room and walks into the viewing room. As he walks in he sees Sophie and hugs her making her smile at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Sophie: Shocked to see him again.  
Mark: You know him?  
Sophie: I do.  
Mark: How?  
Sophie: He went to West Point with me and Kate on earth 1.

(Mark looks into the room at him.)

Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: He's the one who told the school about us.

(He looks at her and then back into the room.)

Mark: He like one of you?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Which one?  
Sophie: Kate!

(Mark walks out of the room and back into the interrogation room as he walks in he heads for Lucy and tells her what Sophie told him and Alex.)

Lucy: Okay. Young put him into a holding cell.  
Hayden: Yes ma'am. Let's go.

(He grabs him up and walks out of the room as Alex and Sophie walk into the room seeing her he stops and looks at her.)

Daniel: Why if it isn't Sophie Moore.

(She looks at him.)

Sophie: Daniel!  
Daniel: It's good to see you. I mean it must be hard knowing you lost the girl when she so sadly left West point.  
Sophie: And it must of pissed you off when she choose me over the likes of you.

(He looks at her and shuts up as they walk him out of the room. As they walk him off Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Seriously starting to see what she saw in you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: She's got more balls then well Brainy.  
Brainy: Hey.  
Mark: Oops i didn't know he was there.  
Lucy: I did.  
Mark: But of course.  
Lucy: How long were you and Kate together before he said anything?  
Sophie: About six months. But we didn't really know who told on us until i over heard him talking to one of his buddies.  
Alex: You tell her?  
Sophie: Yeah i managed to get a hold of her.   
Alex: When was this?  
Sophie: About a month or two after she left.

(Alex nods her head at her.)

Mark: So why go after my boyfriend?  
Sophie: I don't know. I mean he was a nice guy until he found out about me and Kate.  
Alex: Huh.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: He could be lying about why he left.  
Mark: You thinking he did what they wanted him to do.  
Alex: Yeah and then he ran off.  
Mark: Shit.   
Alex: We need to find her.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Lucy: You find anything in her office?  
Sophie: We've gone over her office at least a dozen of times over the last two months if she has something in there we can't locate it.  
Mark: What about the Bat cave?  
Sophie: You saw it two months ago it was trashed the only thing that wasn't messed with was the suit.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: The suit.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I was thinking how weird it was that she didn't take the suit with her.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Alex how often do you wear your suit outside of work.  
Alex: Never.  
Mark: There's something in the suit that she wants us to find.  
Alex: You thinking she left it on perpous.  
Mark: One way to find out.  
Alex: Go.

(He rushes off to go get the extrapolator. Later over in Gotham City on earth 1 the breach opens into the Bat cave as it opens Mark and Sophie walk out of it and it closes behind them once it's closed they look around the room.)

Mark: Okay let's see.

(He walks over to her suit and looks it over.)

Mark: How the hell does she wear this thing?  
Sophie: I have no idea.  
Mark: Okay um i wouldn't even know where to look in this thing. It kind of scares me.  
Sophie: Mark she scares you.  
Mark: This is true. Plus she's really really hot.

(She looks at him and starts laughing.)

Mark: Okay know what i don't even wanna touch it.  
Sophie: You afraid it's gonna bite you?  
Mark: It might. I mean it is Kate's suit.  
Sophie: Oh my god you chicken shit.  
Mark: Ewww i don't eat chicken shit.  
Sophie: No but you sure are full of it.  
Mark: Ouch.  
Sophie: Uh what a wimp.  
Mark: Yeah well so's my ex so.

(He starts looking around the area where the suit as he's looking he sees something over by where Bruce's suit is he walks over to it as he gets there he looks at it.)

Mark: Um why does batman's suit have boobs?  
Sophie: Kate!  
Mark: But of course.

(He looks around it.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Does this area seem bigger to you?

(She looks at him and then walks over to him. As she gets to him he stands on something hearing a click they both turn and look down at the floor.)

Mark: Kate you sneaky sneaky bat.

(He leans down and pulls up a fulse bottom from the floor.)

Mark: She is one smart Kane.  
Sophie: She really is. Kate's one of a kind.

(He smiles at her Then he looks down into it.)

Mark: Did she just add this?  
Sophie: I think so. Because according to Fox this wasn't always here.  
Mark: Hold on.

(He jumps down into the hole and grabs out his flashlight once he has it he turns it on and looks around the area.)

Mark: Hey Sophie.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Where is the suit located on the wall?

(She turns and looks at it.)

Sophie: South wall why?  
Mark: Because i got a direct sight to it from down here.  
Sophie: What?

(She jumps down into the hole with him once she gets there she looks at it from where they are.)

Sophie: Kate what the hell were you trying to do?  
Mark: That's a very good question.

(Just then they hear a noise behind them and turn to see what it was.)

Mark: Hello!

(He looks around the area but doesn't see anything so they go back to looking at the suit as he's looking at it he sees something shinie on it and quickly jumps out of the hole and rushes over to the Batwoman suite as he gets there he grabs it off of the suit and looks at it.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She jumps back up out of the hole and closes it up again once it's closed up she walks over to him.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: It's a flash drive.

(She takes it from him and walks over to the Bat computer as she gets there she plugs it in and it brings up what she had been looking into.)

Sophie: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Mark she had been looking into Nick's case.

(He looks at what Kate had been looking into.)

Mark: But this doesn't make any sense.  
Sophie: what?  
Mark: His attack happened on my earth.  
Sophie: Do you know any other Nick's?  
Mark: No. He's the only one. Oh my god.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: He wasn't just attacked on Earth 38.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: He was also attacked on this one. Which would explain why Kate has information on it.  
Sophie: But if he's from this earth.  
Mark: How the hell did he get to earth 38?

(She looks at him and as he looks at the information Kate has on him. As they continue to look over what Kate had been investigating Mark hears the nose again and looks around the room.)

Mark: What the hell is that?  
Sophie: I don't know.  
Mark: Get Jacob over here.

(She nods her head at him as he walks over to where the hole in the floor is as he gets there he pulls up the cover and points his gun down inside of it then he jumps down and points his gun and flashlight in different directions as he's looking around he hears it coming from beside him he points it in that direction but still doesn't see anything. He walks towards where the nose is as he's walking towards it he turns the corner and points his gun in that direction then he hears a nose behind him and spins around to see who it is as he turns around someone tackles him to the ground and tries to inject the fear toxin into him again only to have someone hit them in the head sending them down to the ground Mark turns over to see who it is then quickly puts his weapon down and lies his head back.)

Mark: Thank god for your speed?  
Kara: Yeah i like to think so.  
Mark: A little help.

(He puts his hand up and she helps him up once he's up he turns him over to see who it is he laughs off the annoyance.)

Kara: Who is that?  
Mark: No idea. Get him up.

(She grabs him up they walk off towards the hole's entrance and he jumps back up to the main floor as he gets there he walks over to Alex and sits down.)

Kara: Special delivery.

(She throws him down onto the floor.)

Mark: He was down there.  
Sophie: Who is it?  
Mark: No idea. But he tried to inject this into me.

(He shows it to her.)

Sophie: Damn.  
Mark: Think he knows where Kate is?  
Alex: One way to find out.

(They pick him up and tie him to a chair once he's tied up Mark looks him over and feels for a pulse.)

Mark: He's breathing.  
Alex: Oh good.

(Just then Sophie throws water into his face waking him up.)

Mark: Wow.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Man: What the hell?  
Mark: I could say the same thing of you.

(He looks up at him when he hears the voice seeing who it is he gets annoyed.)

Man: I know who you are?  
Mark: Funny i have no clue who the hell you are.  
Man: Oh you should i mean i'm one of many guys you fucked before that freak came into your life.  
Mark: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Alex: Why you so convinced he knows you.  
Man: Ask him.  
Mark: Dude what earth do you think we're on?

(He looks at him confused.)

Man: What?  
Mark: I don't know who the hell you are. I'm pretty sure i'd remember if i hooked up with you.  
Man: What earth are you from?  
Mark: Earth 38.   
Man: Where the hell am i then?  
Mark: Gotham City on earth 1.

(He looks at him then looks around the room.)

Man: How the hell did i end up in here?  
Mark: First of all who the hell are you?  
Man: My names Derek i don't even really know how i ended up here.

(Mark looks up at Alex and Kara who don't look so sure if they believe him or not.)

Mark: How'd you get down to where i found you?  
Derek: I don't know. I really don't.  
Mark: So why were you so convinced you knew who i am.   
Kara: And more importantly how did you know about Mark's boyfriend.  
Derek: Oh everyone knows about Nick the freak Borrelli.  
Mark: He's not a freak.  
Derek: Not what i heard.  
Mark: Do you really think i care about what you heard?  
Derek: You should given how you're stuck with him now.  
Mark: Listen here you jackass.  
Sophie: Mark!

(He looks at her and backs off. They walk away from him.)

Mark: What the hell do we do with him?  
Alex: Well he was down there for a reason.  
Mark: Yeah. His attitude changed a lot when i brought up what earth he was on.  
Sophie: And the fact that he was just looking at this like it was nothing.  
Mark: Think he was the one who grabbed Kate?  
Sophie: I wouldn't be surprised i mean look what happened to the cave and to her office.  
Mark: Think he did something to her office?  
Sophie: If he's working with the people who took Kate. I think he might have.  
Mark: Yeah well he's not one to talk easily.  
Sophie: How you know?  
Mark: Just given by how he thought he knew who i was.  
Sophie: Actually there is another you on this earth.  
Mark: Really?  
Sophie: Yeah only thing is you don't work for any law enforcement agency.  
Mark: What the hell do i do?  
Sophie: Not a whole lot the only thing you do is get around and sleep with just about anyone you see walking around.  
Mark: Oh so you're calling me a slut?  
Sophie: Not in so many words.  
Mark: Wow. Okay.  
Sophie: In fact.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Sophie: You've hit on Kate a lot.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Please tell me she at least shot me down?  
Sophie: She did actually.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Sophie: Never thought i'd ever see you so happy to be turned by a gorgeous woman such as Kate Kane.  
Mark: Yeah see there's a kryptonian standing behind me and i know she wants to hurt me.  
Sophie: Oh she really does.  
Mark: She knows i'd never actually flirt with Kate.  
Kara: I do actually.  
Mark: See.  
Sophie: But it really didn't stop him from trying.  
Mark: Oh shit.  
Sophie: Wanna know if you got her?  
Mark: I can are ready tell you i didn't.  
Sophie: Twice actually.

(He looks at her and then back at Kara.)

Mark: Oh dear god.

(He walks off as they laugh at him.)

Kara: Mark once we get back to our earth we're gonna have words.  
Mark: What you mad at me for. I didn't actually sleep with her.  
Kara: But you've thought about it.  
Mark: Just because i thought it doesn't mean i'd actually go through with it.   
Kara: True.  
Mark: Maggie maybe.  
Alex: Hey.

(He quickly hides behind Sophie making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Kidding. Or no i'm kidding i swear i wouldn't do that to you.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: So how do we get him to talk?  
Mark: I might know someone whose really good at torture.  
Alex: Who?  
Mark: He's an old friend of mine.  
Alex: Are right.  
Mark: And he's really good at torturing people.  
Alex: Who is it?  
Maggie: Where is he?  
Mark: His name is Adrian and he leaves in New York on our earth.  
Alex: Wait Adrian as in.  
Mark: The very same.  
Alex: No.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Yeah well unless we do something we'll never find Kate.  
Alex: You have any other ideas.  
Mark: I have one.

(He takes his coat off and hands it to Sophie who looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: You're gonna beat him up?  
Mark: You got a problem with that Director Danvers?  
Alex: Of course not. But he might.  
Jacob: You won't be hearing me say no.  
Sophie: You sure Jacob because if he does this there's no turning back.  
Jacob: I want my daughter back Sophie and if it beating it out of him is the best way to do it then so be it.  
Mark: Supergirl!  
Kara: Do it.  
Mark: Are right.  
Maggie: Wait you guys can't be serious. He's a human being.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: If you don't want me to do this just say so.  
Maggie: Look we all want to find Kate but beating the hell out of him isn't going to give us the answers we want.  
Mark: Well if you have a better idea please tell me. Because she's been missing for two months Maggie and we're running out of time.  
Maggie: I know that.  
Mark: So tell us what the hell you wanna do?  
Maggie: Well i can think of something that will hopefully help.  
Mark: What's that?  
Maggie: Truth Srum.  
Mark: Truth srum?  
Kara: It's suppost to make them tell the truth even when they don't want to tell you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Is there any here?

(Fox walks up to him and shows it to him.)

Mark: Where the hell has she been keeping this?  
Fox: Don't ask.  
Mark: Right.  
Derek: Is that Detective Maggie Sawyer?

(Maggie hearing the voice turns and looks at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Maggie: He's one of the ones who attacked me.

(Mark looks at her along with Alex and Kara.)

Mark: You still wanna use this?

(She looks at the srum in his hand and nods her head at him.)

Maggie: Just because he attacked me doesn't mean he needs to get his ass kicked because of it.  
Derek: Oh come on Detective you had a blast.

(She hangs onto Alex who keeps a hold of her as Mark puts the srum into the syringe once it's in there he puts the vile down and walks over to him.)

Mark: You're gonna feel a little prick.  
Derek: Wait what the hell are you doing?  
Mark: Giving a rapist a shot.  
Derek: What? No don't.

(Mark puts the syringe into his arm and pushes it into his system he looks at him and then looks at his arm.)

Derek: You bastard.  
Mark: Takes one to know one.  
Derek: What you do?  
Mark: Oh i can't tell you that.  
Derek: Why the hell not?  
Mark: Because this is going to be so much fun.

(He punches him sending his head to the side making Maggie laugh at him.)

Mark: Why'd you attack Detective Sawyer?  
Derek: Because she's a fag.  
Mark: Oh so because she's gay she's free game to you and your friends?  
Derek: Yes.

(Mark punches him again sending his head to the side.)

Mark: You know if she could i'm sure she'd love to kick you in the nuts.  
Derek: Don't threaten me with a good time Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah well from what i heard me on this earth got Kate Kane.

(He looks at him and goes to go after him making them laugh.)

Derek: She was mine and he took that chance away from me.  
Mark: Dude she's gay you had no chance.  
Derek: Not enough to sleep with you.  
Mark: Huh. Amazing she slept with Supergirl.

(Kara looks at him trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Now now Supergirl keep your blush in check.  
Kara: Sorry. I was just picturing her naked.  
Jacob: Okay. Her father standing right here.  
Kara: Sorry.  
Mark: What you didn't see her naked when she was a baby?  
Jacob: When she was baby yeah. But i don't need to picture my daughter naked as an adult.  
Mark: Yeah are right. So Derek.  
Derek: What?  
Mark: Why'd you go after Detective Sawyer again?  
Derek: Because she's a fag.

(Mark punches him again sending his head to the side.)

Mark: Okay that was just down right rude.  
Derek: Well it's the truth.  
Mark: Why'd you take Kate Kane?  
Derek: I have no idea what you're talking about?  
Mark: Okay.

(He punches him again sending his head to the side.)

Mark: I have all day.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Derek: Oh joy.  
Mark: So i'm going to ask again.  
Derek: What?  
Mark: Why'd you take Kate Kane?  
Derek: Let's just say we knew how to really stick it to Jacob Kane and his joke of a security firm.  
Mark: So you took his daughter?  
Derek: We did.  
Mark: Why again?  
Derek: We have an ax to grind with her daddy.  
Mark: What kind of an ax there Derek?  
Derek: One that he has yet to pay forward since his little girl returned.

(He looks up at him as Mark looks over at Alex. Then he punches him again making his head go back as it goes back he sees him.)

Derek: Why if it isn't Kate Kane's daddy.

(He walks over to him and punches him in the face again sending his head to the side.)

Derek: Wow. So much anger.  
Jacob: Where's my daughter?  
Derek: Oh out there somewhere in the world where you'll never find her.  
Mark: Out in the world somewhere.  
Derek: Yeah.  
Mark: Where in the world did you send her?  
Derek: Never going to tell.  
Mark: Okay. Like i said i have all day.

(He looks at him as Mark punches him in the face over and over again. Then he stops once Jacob pulls him away from him.)

Jacob: That's enough.

(He nods his head at him.)

Derek: What you getting soft on them Buchanan?  
Mark: If he didn't stop me i would of killed you. And i'm not ready to see you die.  
Derek: Why the hell not?  
Mark: I haven't allowed Detective Sawyer to kick you in the nuts yet.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Derek: Yeah well beating the hell out of me won't get me to tell you where Kate is now will it.  
Mark: No your right. I just needed time.  
Derek: Time for what?  
Mark: Where's Kate Kane?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Derek: In a warehouse off this earth.  
Mark: Which earth?  
Derek: Earth 38.  
Mark: Earth 38.  
Derek: Yes.   
Mark: She alive?  
Derek: Barely.  
(He looks back at Kara who puts her head down.)  
Mark: Where on Earth 38?  
Derek: National City.  
Mark: Who placed the bomb in the warehouse?  
Derek: Daniel did.   
Alex: Why?  
Derek: He wanted to keep you guys off of our trail as we got Kane out of that warehouse.  
Mark: Which Warehouse is she in?  
Derek: The one closer to the edge of town. He had to move her due to you guys spoiling our fun with her.

(Kara goes to go after him only to have Mark stop her.)

Mark: Not now.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him. Then he turns around and punches him sending his head to the side.)

Mark: You better not be telling us you forced yourself onto her.  
Derek: And if we did?  
Mark: Then i won't be here to Stop Supergirl from killing you.

(He looks at him and stops smiling.)

Derek: What i?  
Mark: If you guys did anything to her and i mean anything.  
Derek: It wasn't me.  
Mark: Who the hell was it?  
Derek: The reason we took Kane was because Daniel was obsessed with trying to get her.  
Mark: Why?  
Derek: You tell me. She's drop dead fucken gorgeous she could have anyone she wanted. And it showed whenever she looked at Sophie and shows alot whenever she talks about Kara Danvers.  
Mark: You know who Supergirl really is?  
Derek: Yes. I mean i didn't tell Daniel if that's what you guys are wondering.  
Jacob: What he do to her?  
Derek: At first nothing.  
Mark: What?  
Derek: He was going on and on about how he wanted to get back at someone and he thought if we took someone it would get her onto our trail.  
Mark: So you guys kidnapped a rape victim?  
Derek: Daniel thought that would be best possible way to get her attention.  
Mark: You guys kidnapped my boyfriend to get to Kate Kane?  
Derek: I didn't know he was your boyfriend.  
Mark: If you had?  
Derek: I would of found someway of talking the freaken nutcase of it.  
Mark: What the hell did he do to Nick?  
Derek: He had me and another guy beat on him while she watched. He thought it would make her feel useless and for awhile it worked until she was able to get her hands free and attacked us defending him.  
Mark: What the hell happened after that?  
Derek: After she threw me and him away from him Daniel got pissed and hit her on the back then he had us beat on her until she wasn't able to fight us anymore.  
Mark: Derek did he do what you said he did?  
Derek: No. Your boyfriend got his barrings back and tackled him to the ground and started beating on his face.  
Mark: She still alive?  
Derek: Barely.  
Mark: Who the hell is with her now that you two are in custody?  
Derek: Some guy named Corville.

(Mark looks at Alex and Kara who look at him in shock.)

Mark: I thought?  
Alex: So did we.  
Derek: What?  
Mark: How did you guys meet Corville?  
Derek: He said he was a follower of the World killers and then they turned on him.  
Mark: Did the nutcase really think they were going to keep him alive?  
Derek: Yes he did.  
Mark: Wow he's even more nuts then Daniel.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Derek: Daniel when your boyfriend started beating on him.  
Mark: What?  
Derek: Corville said something about a world killer still being alive.

(Mark looks up at Alex and Kara again.)

Kara: Which one?  
Derek: He didn't say and believe me Daniel and i both tried to get him to tell us.

(He walks off with them right behind him.)

Mark: There's only one World killer i can think of that would still be alive other then the ones that went back to Argo with Alura.  
Kara: Reign!  
Mark: Yeah. I talked to Lena a week ago and she said Sam and Ruby are due to move back to National City next week.  
Kara: Oh Rao.  
Alex: If Reign's alive.  
Mark: What the hell does Corville wanna do with her?  
Kara: Pay back for turning on him.  
Mark: Well he is crazy enough to attack a world killer.  
Kara: Mark i saw something in Reign when me and Sam.  
Mark: She's got no good in her Kara.  
Kara: We said the same thing about Red Daughter and look at how fast she went after Lex when she found out Mikhail is still alive.  
Mark: But she's.  
Kara: Actually she's not. We sent her off to a prison.  
Mark: So she's still alive?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay well i don't see how she's going to be able to help us.  
Kara: Well you got through to her.  
Mark: Yeah but that's only because the little boy she cared about is still alive. I don't know if i can talk some sense into a world killer.  
Kara: You thought she was hot.  
Mark: She is.  
Kara: And.  
Mark: Okay know what? I hate the both of you.

(They walk off laughing at him as he walks back over to Derek.)

Mark: What else did you learn from him?  
Maggie: Nothing he passed out.

(Mark feels for a pulse once he finds one he unties him and picks him up.)

Mark: Open the breach.

(Kara does as he asked and opens it.)

Jacob: Where you going?  
Mark: To get your daughter back.

(He laughs at him as Alex grabs up Mark's coat and they walk through it as they walk in it closes up behind them.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Jacob: As long as we get Kate back i'll be just fine.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Back over on Earth 38 the breach opens into the DEO and they walk out of it as they walk out Mark hands him over to one of the other agents.)

Mark: Get him up to Medbay.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(He rushes him up to med bay.)

Mark: Brainy!  
Brainy: Yeah.  
Mark: We've got a problem.  
Brainy: What's that?  
Kara: Reign's still alive.  
Brainy: That's not possible.  
Mark: It is. We just heard from him that she was.  
Winn: How?  
Mark: Corville some how managed to revive her.  
Brainy: That's not good. I have to get a hold of Imra and Mon-El.  
Alex: Do it.

(He nods his head at her as Mark looks at Alex.)

Mark: What are the odds that she'll wanna talk?  
Alex: Not very good odds.  
Mark: Yeah i didn't think so.

(He walks off as she starts laughing at him.)

Kara: Well we could always go and talk to Linda.  
Mark: It's your call Alex.  
Alex: Go.

(Kara picks him up and they fly out towards the prison to go see her. Out at the warehouse one of the kidnappers that are still there kicks Kate in the ribs making her roll over in pain.)

Lance: Bobby leave her.  
Bobby: You're getting soft Anders?  
Lance: No i just know when to call it quits.  
Bobby: Boss said to keep it going until he returns.  
Lance: It's been three hours if he hasn't come back yet he's not going to.

(He kicks her again as she turns over and looks at them.)

Bobby: Fine. 

(He turns and walks out of the room annoyed.)

Lance: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's all good.  
Lance: I'll get you help as soon as i can get the hell out of here.  
Kate: No don't. I don't want you get into trouble. He comes back you let him continue.  
Lance: Kara!  
Kate: She'll never know how i feel about her if i die i know. But this is how it has to be.  
Lance: No it doesn't and i'm not about let you die all because Corville's a fucken nutcase.  
Kate: Lance leave it alone. You have a brother to get back to.  
Lance: And you have a Danvers to live for.

(She looks at him and smiles a little unknown to them Reign had over heard their conversation and looks off towards Corville.)

Reign: Oh rao i can't kill her.  
Corville: What was that?  
Reign: Nothing.

(She walks over to him. Out at the prison Mark and Kara land and head inside of it to go see Linda Lee.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Kara: Yes i am.  
Mark: Awe Kara do you have crush on your double?  
Kara: No. I only have eyes for one woman and she's still missing.  
Mark: We'll find her.  
Kara: I sure as hell hope so.  
Mark: We will  
Guard: Supergirl Agent Buchanan this way.

(They walk off with him towards her cell as they get there they look in on.)

Mark: Why if it isn't are favorite Supergirl double.

(She looks up at them and laughs.)

Linda: What are you guys doing here?  
Kara: We need your help.

(She stands up and walks over to them.)

Linda: With what?  
Mark: You remember that woman that was with us that night you?  
Linda: Yes.  
Kara: She's missing and we believe the man who was responsible for his injury has her.

(She looks at her.)

Linda: You seem to really care about this woman.  
Kara: I do. I really like her and i really don't want anything to happen to her before i have the chance to tell her.  
Linda: What do you need me for? You guys can handle this man without me.  
Mark: Well we can but the thing is.  
Linda: What?  
Kara: He's working with a world killer.

(She looks up at her.)

Linda: Who?  
Mark: Reign!  
Linda: That's not possible.  
Kara: Why not?  
Reign: Because i'm right here.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Reign!  
Reign: In the flesh.  
Kara: If you're here.  
Reign: Okay.  
Kara: Who the hell is Corville working with?  
Mark: Oh this is just great.  
Kara: Why is this great?  
Mark: Because if this is Reign.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Corville's working with a fake.  
Kara: Or he's working another double.  
Mark: I thought Sam was her double.

(Kara looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kara: Oh Alex is going to love this.  
Mark: Not nearly as much as Corville is going to. Linda stop using your Xray vision to see what's under Reign's suit.

(She looks down and then back at Linda whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Linda: I have no idea what's he's talking about.  
Mark: Wow she blushes as much as you do.  
Kara: Hey it's not my fault you put her on the spot.  
Mark: This coming from someone who used her Xray vision to peak under Batwoman's suit to see all of her tattoo's.  
Kara: Hey. You swore you wouldn't bring that up.  
Mark: I made no promises.  
Kara: Oh you suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's not the only she sucked.

(Reign and Linda are trying to keep from laughing.)

Linda: I bet.  
Mark: You know if i didn't know any better.  
Linda: I do not.  
Mark: I didn't even say anything.  
Linda: Oh.  
Mark: But i will now.  
Kara: Leave her alone Mark.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Kara: Look we came here to talk to Linda about you working with Corville but seeing as to how you're here and not where Corville is.  
Reign: Yeah i don't see myself busting out of this place anytime soon.  
Mark: We gotta go and tell Alex.  
Kara: Yeah. You two behave.  
Linda: Awe.

(Mark walks off laughing at Kara's face. As Reign looks at her and winks at her making her blush.)

Mark: Come on Supergirl.

(Later back over at the DEO they walk off towards Alex.)

Alex: What you two learn?  
Mark: That Reign is still in her cell over at the prison.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: As we were talking to Red Daughter when i brought up Reign she said it wasn't possible for Corville to be working with Reign.  
Alex: So Reign's still in her cell?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: Okay so who the hell is Corville working with?  
Kara: My best guess would have to be a fake.  
Alex: But who the hell would wanna dress and act like a World killer?  
Mark: Did they have any other followers other then Corville?  
Alex: Not that i can remember. Can you?  
Kara: He was the only one that i can remember.  
Mark: Did Brainy manage to get a hold of Mon-El and Imra?  
Alex: Yeah they said they'd get here as fast as they could.  
Mark: Are right. Anyway. I'm gonna head home and see if i can't get some sleep.  
Alex: Okay. Maybe you should head home to Kara.  
Kara: I don't think i could sleep knowing she's still out there.  
Alex: We're going to find her Kara.  
Kara: I know it's just Alex.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: I really like her and i can't lose her before i get the chance to tell her.  
Alex: And you won't.  
Kara: Don't make promises you can't keep Alex.  
Alex: I'm not. You're not losing that woman. And Jacob isn't losing his only daughter from his first marriage.  
Kara: Okay. I'm gonna go do my rounds and head home for the night.  
Alex: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark walks off. Later Over at Mark's house both him and Nick are sitting down watching television as their watching Nick looks over at Mark and grabs his hands getting him to look at him.)

Mark: You okay?

(Nick nod's his head at him as he leans into him making Mark smile at him.)

Mark: Okay.

(He kisses his head then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hey babe.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: What they told you isn't true. I like you a lot and I'll keep saying it until the day I die.

(He smiles at him. )

Nick: I-I-I more than like you.  
Mark: Okay.  
Nick: I-I-I love you.

(Mark smiles at him then he pulls him in and kisses him as their kissing he pushes him back onto the couch as they land on it he deepens the kiss as their kissing he goes to the buttons on his shirt feeling his shirt being opened he smiles in the kiss as he gets to the last button runs his hands over his stomach making him smile in the kiss. Mark goes to the rim of his shirt starts pulling it up as it reaches his neck Mark pulls away from him and starts kissing down his chest to his stomach as he's kissing it Nick moans in the kiss as he continues to kiss it he kisses his bellybutton as he's kissing it Nick moans in it as he's kissing it he runs his tongue over it getting him to moan in it as he continues to lick his bellybutton Nick runs his hands through his hair then he pulls away from it and starts kissing his under belly then he pulls away from it and starts kissing back up his chest as he kisses his neck making him smile in it then he pulls away from it and leans down to say something in his ear.)

Mark: I love you too.  
Nick: Really?  
Mark: Really. You make so damn happy. 

(He smiles at him.)

Nick: Can can we go upstairs?  
Mark: Yes.

(He helps him stand up and they head for the stairs. Seconds later they walk into the room as they walk in Mark grabs his shirt and pulls it up and off of him once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor he pushes him back onto the bed making him laugh as he lands Mark leans down and kisses his stomach again then he pulls away from it then kisses his belly button as he's kissing it Nick moans in it then pulls away from it and starts kissing back up his chest as he gets to his lips and kisses him as their kissing Nick pushes his shirt off once it's off he deepens the kiss sending them into a love making session. Later that night both him and Nick are asleep for the rest of the night as their sleeping Mark's phone goes off he reaches over for it and looks to see whose calling him then he answers it.)

Mark: Buchanan!  
Alex: Hey i'm sorry to be calling you so late.  
Mark: What's up?  
Alex: I need you back at the DEO?

(He looks at his phone.)

Mark: It's three in the morning.  
Alex: I know it is. But Mark Derek woke up and he's telling us he won't talk unless you're here.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'm on the way. Just let me get cleaned up and i'll head out.  
Alex: Are right bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up and then lies back onto the bed.)  
Mark: Shit.

(Then he gets up and to get ready to head back into the DEO. An hour later back at the DEO Mark walks in with Nick behind him as they walk in they see Mon-El and Imra.)

Mark: Why if it isn't our two favorite legion members aside from Winn.  
Brainy: Hey.  
Mon-El: Still being a jackass Mark?  
Mark: Dude it's three in the damn morning at the moment it's allowed.  
Mon-El: I know. Whose this?  
Mark: This is Nick my boyfriend.  
Mon-El: He's cute.  
Mark: So's my ex.

(They start laughing as he hugs Imra then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Nick this is Mon-El of Daxam and his wife Imra.

(He waves at them making them smile at him.)

Imra: He doesn't say much.  
Mark: He's a mute in some cases.  
Imra: Oh.  
Mark: Brainy!  
Brainy: Don't yell at me Winn's the one who told them.  
Mark: Alex called me.  
Alex: Mark up here.

(He turns and looks at her then walks up the stairs leading to where the med bay is as he gets there he stops and looks at her.)

Mark: What's he want to see me for?  
Alex: It's not that he actually wants to see you.  
Maggie: He just won't say anything until you're in the room.  
Mark: Why? He kidnapped one of my friends.  
Maggie: That's what we told him.  
Mark: Yeah are right. 

(They walk off into the med bay as they get there he walks in with them behind him.)

Mark: Are right i'm here start talking.  
Derek: Wow i didn't actually think he would come.  
Mark: If you only told them to call me to screw with them i can are ready tell you that was a huge mistake.

(He goes to go after him only to have Adam push him back.)

Adam: Mark!

(He looks at him and calms down.)

Maggie: You gonna talk or are you going to continue to push us around?  
Derek: No i'm done pushing you guys around.  
Mark: Okay so start talking.

(He nods his head at him as he sees Oliver walk by and gets annoyed seeing the look Mark looks out of the window.)

Mark: What was with the look?  
Maggie: What look?  
Mark: He looked annoyed as he saw Oliver walk by.  
Maggie: Why is that?  
Derek: He's the one who told us to take Kate in the first place.

(Mark looks at him and then out into the hall where Oliver's standing.)

Mark: You're lying.  
Derek: I'm not. If you don't believe me ask Daniel.  
Mark: I'll do you one better.

(He walks out of the room and over to Oliver as he gets to him he talks to him for a little bit seeing the look of confusion on Oliver's face Mark knows the truth.)

Oliver: I don't know what their talking about i had nothing to do with Kate's disappearance i only found out when Barry got incontact with me.  
Mark: How long after we hung up did you call Oliver?  
Barry: Right after i got back from Gotham and noticed that both her office and the Batcave were trashed.  
Mark: Okay. Because he's in there calming you told them to take her.  
Oliver: Yeah I've never seen him or the other guy before in my life.  
Mark: Yeah well Sophie said Daniel went to West point with both her and Kate.  
Barry: Did he like one of them?  
Mark: Yeah. He had or well has a thing for Kate.  
Oliver: And him?  
Mark: Who knows. But apparently me on your earth some how managed to get into her pants.  
Oliver: Yeah we know. Lucky bastard.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Yeah try not to say that to loud with Kara around.  
Oliver: Right sorry.  
Barry: Why were you asking?  
Mark: Because he saw Oliver walk by and got annoyed.  
Oliver: What's the guys name?  
Mark: Derek i don't really know his last name.  
Oliver: Wait.

(He walks off towards the room and walks in as he walks in he sees who it is for the first time then walks out.)

Oliver: Yup it's him.  
Mark: What?  
Oliver: He's friends with someone we all know very damn well on earth x.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Dark Arrow.  
Oliver: The very same.  
Barry: Why would he want Kate to be taken.  
Mark: To keep her away from the one person whose ever made her feel the way he did for her double.  
Barry: He wants payback on Supergirl.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: Okay so why recruit this Corville?  
Mark: That is one question we'll never know the answer to.  
Barry: Do you know anyone else who can help us with this?  
Mark: I do. But he's kind of on the run and i really don't feel like dragging him into this.  
Barry: Are right. Well we're bound to find her before they do something to her.  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope it's not to late.  
Barry: Yup.

(Over the next week the DEO and NCPD continue to the search for Kate. Sam and Ruby have officailly moved back to National city Sam and Lena continue to grow closer as Mark and Nick continue to do the same thing by growing closer along with Alex and Maggie who continue to grow closer and continue to date each other behind their friends backs. Meanwhile Kara continues to feel at loss over not being able to find Kate anywhere in National City. As they continue their search Mark starts feeling more and more useless until they finally get a lead from his contact out at one of the warehouses outside of the city. Outside of one of the warehouses a DEO hummer pulls up outside and pulls to a stop once it's stopped they put it in park and shut it off once it's off they get out of it once their out they close their doors and head for the back of it as Alex walks up to them with Maggie and Adam right behind her as they get there Mark opens the back and starts grabbing up his weapon.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: As long as we can get her out of there before it's to late yeah i'll be just fine. You get ahold of her father and Sophie?  
Alex: Yeah. They should be here.

(Just then a breach opens and they walk out of it as they walk out it closes behind them.)

Alex: Right about now.

(He looks at her and laughs as he sees them.)

Mark: Reign and Red daughter?  
Alex: In route. Corville's going to have fun with this one.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He checks his gun over as he's looking it over she looks at him.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: I'm sure she's still alive.  
Mark: For my cousin's sake he better pray that she is.  
Alex: Yup.  
Agent: Agent Buchanan Director Danvers there's a couple of people here to see you.  
Mark: Who is it?  
Agent: Your contacts here.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs up his gun and looks at Alex.)

Mark: You ready?  
Alex: Lead the way.

(He nods his head at her as they walk over to them as they get to him.)

Mark: Logan!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Logan: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey. This is my boss Alex Danvers.  
Logan: Hi.  
Alex: Hi.  
Mark: And these two are Detectives Sawyer and Parker of the NCPD.  
Logan: Cops.  
Mark: Relax their here for the woman in the warehouse.

(He relax's right away.)

Logan: Okay.  
Maggie: How many?  
Logan: From what i could see there's at least five or six in there.  
Alex: Did you get a look at them?  
Logan: Two of them look to be between their early twenty's and late thirty's.  
Mark: Anyone else?  
Logan: Yeah another man early forty's and another one dressed as well her.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: She won't bite.  
Alex: Unless of course Linda wants her too.  
Linda: Ha ha.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: And the missing woman?  
Logan: She's bad Mark looks like she's barely hanging in there.  
Mark: Well then it's good thing you found them when you did.  
Logan: I had help.

(He looks behind him and sees who it is.)

Mark: I won't say anything if you don't Detectives.  
Maggie: My lips are sealed.  
Adam: What's her name again. It keeps slipping my mind.  
Mark: Are right. Let's get set up and rescue us a Kane.

(As they get ready to turn and walk off towards the warehouse Logan stops Mark.)

Logan: You got a minute?

(He looks at him and then to Alex.)

Alex: Yeah.

(Mark smiles at her as she walks off. Once she's out of ear shot he looks at him.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Logan: Have you heard anything from?  
Mark: She's fine. She misses the old crew a lot her more then anything. But she's fine.  
Logan: And Shaw?  
Mark: Still in prison no need to worry are right. She's fine.  
Logan: Thanks Mark.  
Mark: Anytime. And thanks for the Intel.  
Logan: Anytime. Just get her out of there.  
Mark: I plan on it. Mona!

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks off to go and join up with the rest of the team as Logan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Logan: She's okay.

(She nods her head at him as they get back to work. Over by Mark he gets over the comms.) 

Mark: Winn you got a lock on anyone else in the warehouse?  
Winn: Not so far just the ones your contact said he saw.  
Mark: Okay good. supergirl you good?  
Kara: Just bring her out alive Mark.  
Mark: That's what i plan to do.  
Jacob: It's your call Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Are right. Director Danvers.  
Alex: Your call.  
Mark: Are right everyone listen up. 

(All of the agents and officers look up at him.)

Mark: I know being outside of another warehouse is really scary after what happened at the last one and i understand that but we've got a missing woman to get out of there and if some of you want to leave that's fine. But i'm not leaving until we find and rescue Kate Kane. If things go wrong we've got three super's up there willing to come in and help us get her out alive. I've lost friends and I've lost family members in my life and it doesn't get any easier. In my opinion i'm done losing people i care about this one means a lot to someone near and dear to Director's Danvers heart i'm not about to lose another friend losing Kate Kane isn't opinion if she dies and i will do everything i can to make the person who hurt her pay for it. Her father included.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: I like him.

(Alex looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So if anyone wants to leave have at it. But if you wanna stay here and help us find Kate then follow me.

(They all rush into the warehouse with Alex and Jacob right behind him. As they rush in they look around the warehouse.)

Mark: Spread out we don't leave until we've found Kate Kane understood.  
Agents: Yes sir.  
Mark: Are right move out.

(They all spread out and search the warehouse. As their searching the warehouse Mark keeps an eye out for anyone getting ready to attack them as they turn a corner Mark looks at the agent behind him.)

Mark: You good Vas?  
Susan: I'm good.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs a camera off of his vest and tosses it down the hallway so Winn can see if there's anyone there waiting for them.)

Winn: You're clear all the way down the hallway.  
Mark: Are right.

(They both turn the corner and look around the level and look up.)

Mark: Director Danvers you clear up there?  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.   
Susan: She's gotta be here Mark you said you trusted these two.  
Mark: I do. Come on.

(They keep on looking down the hall until they hear something in one of the rooms he taps her arm and she moves to the other side of the door and leans on it.)

Mark: Director we've got movement in of the rooms farther back in the building.  
Alex: Copy stay there we're coming.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(Later Alex rushes up to them with Maggie behind her and they all lean against the wall.)

Mark: Winn you got anything this room?  
Winn: No. I need someone to throw a camera in there.

(He grabs the camera he threw down the hallway and tosses it into the room getting whose ever in there to look up at it.)

Winn: Bingo we've a body in the room.  
Alex: Can you see who it is?  
Winn: No. They've got their head pointed away from the camera.  
Mark: See anyone else in the room with them?  
Winn: No. Looks like their alone.  
Mark: Looks like their alone.  
Winn: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. Supergirl can you look into this room.  
Kara: Sorry the buildings lined with lead.  
Mark: Seriously what the hell is it with them and Lead buildings.

(Alex looks at him and laughs.)

Susan: Mark you wanna try.

(He looks back at Alex who nods her head at him he walks into the room gun pointed in different directions as he walks in he keeps an eye out for anyone trying to sneak up on him as he walks into the room more Someone tackles him to the ground getting him to go down as he lands he drops his gun and quickly turns over to stop him as he tries to put the syringe into his neck.)

Alex: Mark!

(He grabs his arm and throws him off of him once he's thrown backwards once he's off of him Mark tosses the syringe out of the room and gets up as he tries to go after him again as he reaches him he punches him sending him to the ground as he lands he looks up at him and puts his gun into his ribs.)

Mark: Move one more inch and i pull this trigger.  
Alex: Down on your knees.  
Mark: I'd do as she tells you or i'll do it for you.

(He backs away from him and gets down onto his knees Maggie comes in and cuffs him as Mark gets up and walks over to the body in the room and feels for a pulse once he finds one he turns them over to see who it is.)

Mark: It's Lance.  
Alex: Supergirl.

(Seconds later she rushes into the room and over to him.)

Kara: I'll get him get back to the DEO. Find Kate.  
Mark: We will.

(They get up and rush out of the room Maggie walks one of the kidnappers out of the warehouse. Over on the other end of the building they continue the search as they get to another room they hear someone being beaten on as they get to the room Mark looks into the room and looks at whose on the ground.)

Mark: I've got eyes on Kate.

(Later Alex and Adam rush up to him and lean onto the wall.)

Mark: Reign you want a little payback.

(She laughs as she flies into the building and lands next to them. She leans on the wall next to Mark who looks at Alex.)

Alex: Corville!

(He looks up when he hears his name being called.)

Corville: Oh god. They've found us. You get out of here.

(The fake Reign runs off as she runs off as the real Reign takes off after her.)

Mark: This should be fun.

(He grabs her up and has her sit on her knees as Mark points his gun into the room.)

Mark: Let her go Corville.  
Corville: And why would i do that. She means nothing to anyone.  
Mark: You really wanna bet on that?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Alex: There's a backdoor.  
Mark: Keep him distracted.  
Alex: Yeah.

(He rushes off towards one of the other hallways as he gets there he walks up to the door behind the office he has Kate in as he gets to the door he leans on the wall and opens it quietly behind him once it's opened he walks up to him and puts the gun to his back.)

Mark: I'd drop the gun before i lay your crazy ass out.

(He looks behind him only to find a gun near his head.)

Corville: No.  
Mark: Either you drop the gun or i put around into your head.  
Corville: Good luck with that.

(Just then someone tackles Mark to the ground again.)

Kate: Mark!

(Mark quickly gets his barrings back and punches his attacker sending him backwards as Corville fires at Alex and the other agents then takes off with Kate.)

Alex: Kate!

(As they run out of the room.)

Mark: I've got him go after Kate.

(They rush off after Corville. As they run out Mark and his attacker continue to fight as their fighting he punches Mark in the face over and over again until Mark gets his barrings and throws him off of him once he's off and Mark stands up he charges him again as he gets to him they start fighting again as their fighting he throws Mark against the wall making him hurt his shoulder.)

Mark: Why's it always the shoulder?  
Daniel: I'm gonna kill you Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(He stands up as he attacks him again.)

Winn: Mark!  
Mark: I'm good. Just keep an eye out for Alex.  
Winn: Copy.

(Mark shoves him back again as he hits the wall behind him he charges him again only to have Mark duck and grab his arm throwing him to the ground he kicks him in the ribs making him roll over in pain he quickly gets his barrings back and tries to hit Mark again only to have him duck and again takes his legs out from under him sending him back down to the ground as he lands he hurts himself as someone fires off a gun sending Mark to the ground from the gunshot.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Someone just shot me.

(He looks around the room for the person who shot him.)

Mark: Winn we need eyes on the man who.

(Just then Daniel stands up and punches his shoulder making him cry out in pain.)

Mark: Fuck.

(He uses his good arm and punches him sending him to the ground. As he lands Mark stands up and kicks him again he grabs his gun to shot him only to have Someone grab his arm.)

Clark: Go after Kate.

(He nods his head at him as he runs out of the room with his gun in hand.)

Mark: Winn tell me you got eyes on where Corville has taken Kate.  
Winn: Negative they've basically disappeared.  
Kara: How the hell does someone just disappear?  
Mark: Fox look up the blueprints to this warehouse and find out if there are any hidden rooms here.  
Fox: Copy. 

(He starts looking at the blue prints to the warehouse but he doesn't see any.)

Fox: Mark i don't see any in the blue prints.  
Mark: There's gotta be something the bastard couldn't of just disappeared Fox.  
Fox: I'm telling you Mark there's nothing.

(Just then Winn spots something.)

Winn: Guys i think he went under ground.  
Mark: Where?  
Winn: There's a trap door where I believe Alex and Sophie are at.

(Mark rushes over to them as he gets to them she sees his arm.)

Mark: It's just a graze.

(She nods her head at him.)

Winn: Sophie it's to your left.

(She turns and looks next to her then rushes over to it and opens it once it's open they all point their guns down there.)

Mark: Okay who wants to jump down into the creepy basement.

(Sophie laughs at him as she rushes down the stairs with Alex and Mark right behind her as they reach the basement floor they look around it.)

Alex: You two go that way me and Maggie will go this way.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(They walk off in a different direction as they walk off Mark looks at his arm.)

Sophie: You should really get that checked out.  
Mark: I will once we get Kate back.  
Sophie: You're so much like her.

(He looks at her and laughs as they continue on with the search. As they reach the end of the hallway they look around and head off in the other direction.)

Mark: Alex do you two have eyes on them yet?  
Alex: Negative.  
Sophie: Where the hell did they go?  
Kate: Let me go.  
Corville: Shut up.

(He keeps pushing her towards the end of the hallway.)

Mark: Director we've got em.  
Alex: Where?  
Mark: At the end of the hallway. To the west.  
Alex: Copy we're on the way.

(Mark and Sophie wait for Alex and Maggie to arrive as they get to them they point their guns down that hallway.)

Alex: Okay.

(They start off down the hallway. As they reach where the voices were Mark looks at Alex.)

Mark: I heard them.  
Alex: I believe you.   
Kate: What the hell is it you want?  
Corville: Payback on that world killer bitch.  
Mark: Reign!  
Alex: Damn.  
Mark: And she's not here at the moment.  
Kate: So what you take me for?

(He throws her down making her hurt her ribs as she lands onto the hard ground.)

Corville: To get your super girlfriend out of hiding.  
Kate: She hasn't been in hiding.  
Corville: Oh no wait i mean't Reign's super girlfriend.

(He kicks her in the ribs making her roll over in pain.)

Kate: Fuck.  
Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Go.

(They rush off down the hallway as they get to the room their in Mark quickly looks in Kate seeing him smiles a little but then quickly hides it when her lip starts hurting.)

Mark: She's in there.

Alex: Good. Red Daughter we could really use you in here.  
Linda: Coming.

(She flies off towards the building and down to where they are as she gets there she stands next to Mark. He turns and looks at her she sees his arm and he smiles at her.)

Mark: I'm okay.

(She smiles at him then he points up and she floats up and stay's out of sight.)

Maggie: Henry Corville.  
(He turns and looks at the doorway to see all four of their guns pointed at him.)

Corville: What the hell do you guys want?  
Mark: We want Kate Kane.  
Corville: Who this fag?  
Mark: Seriously.

(Alex looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Yes her.  
Corville: You only get her when i can get back at Reign.  
Alex: What the hell did Reign ever do to you?  
Corville: She turned against me and tried to kill me.  
Mark: Oh wow.

(Red Daughter looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: She's a world killer Corville what the hell did you think was going to happen when they brought her back?  
Corville: I thought they would at least keep me around.  
Mark: Wow. He did much better when he was obsessed with your sister.  
Alex: Yeah.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Kate you are right?  
Kate: I'm peachy.  
Mark: So dramatic.  
Kate: I'll show you dramatic.  
Mark: Don't you be threatening me with a good time now Kane.  
Kate: I'm telling your boyfriend.  
Mark: Oh come on Kate we all know you did my double on your earth.

(She puts her head down as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Sophie i'm gonna kill you.

(Mark looks at her then turns back into the room.)

Alex: You done?  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
Alex: Corville let her go.  
Corville: Not until i see Reign.  
Mark: What you wanna do?  
Alex: Reign we need you down here.

(She rushes over to them as she gets to them as she gets to them she lines up next to Maggie who looks at her and then back into the room.)

Alex: What you want Reign for?  
Corville: Because i wanna see her face when i kill someone she loves.

(She looks at them and then up to Red Daughter.)

Reign: Alex get her down here.

(She looks up and then over to what's pointing at her.)

Alex: Red Daughter come down.

(She looks at her and then comes down and leans on the wall.)

Mark: Can you see if there are any other weapons around.  
Linda: No. It's lined with Lead.  
Mark: Well then.  
Alex: You wanna show yourself to him?  
Reign: Why not. What's the worst that could happen to me?

(They start laughing as she walks around them as she walks around she looks into the room.)

Reign: Corville!

(He looks at her and laughs as he points the gun at her and goes to shot only to have Kate quickly grab the gun and throws him backwards as he goes back he quickly gets his barrings back and throws her back down to the ground as she lands she hurts herself again.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I'm are right.

(She stands up and tackles him into the desk as he hits the desk the gun falls out of his hand and she punches him sending him to the ground but he quickly grabs the gun and hits her in the face with it knocking her to the ground and he fires at Reign.)

Linda: No.

(Before she can move the bullet hits her in the chest sending her back to the ground Mark seeing what type of bullet it is stops her.)

Mark: It's a kryptonite bullet don't go near her. J'onn we need you right now.  
J'onn: On my way.  
Mark: Kate! Kate!

(Corville seeing her still down goes to run only to have Supergirl throw open the door and punch him sending him back into the room and to the ground as he lands a couple of DEO agents rush forward and take him into custody.)

Kara: Kate!

(She rushes over to her and checks her over still hearing her heartbeat she gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: Reign!

(He rushes over to her and puts pressure onto her shoulder making her laugh at him.)

Reign: I always thought being shot was suppost to tickle not hurt like hell.  
Mark: Wait what?

(She looks at his hand.)

Alex: Is she bleeding?  
Mark: Kara xray that damn gun.

(She does as she's asked and xray's the gun.)

Kara: Oh my rao.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: Alex it's filled with Kryptonite bullets.  
Mark: Kara get Kate out of here.  
Kara: Okay. Come on baby.

(She picks her up bridle style and walks out of the building as they walk out she flies up with Kate in her arms. Later back at the DEO Reigns in one of the sun lamp rooms healing. Over in the med bay Kara is sitting by Kate's bedside as she lies there sleeping. Down in command center Mark's looking at the screen as two people he knows walks into the room.)

Mark: Sam!

(She smiles at him as he gets to her he hugs her then pulls away from her as he looks at Ruby.)

Mark: Whose this?  
Sam: It's Ruby.  
Mark: No. Last time i saw her was as short as Maggie.  
Ruby: Hey.

(She pushes him making them laugh at him.)

Mark: Wow she's just like her mother.  
Sam: What? Hey i'm not mean.  
Mark: Not according to Lena.

(She looks at him and smiles at the mention of Lena's name.)

Sam: Shut up.  
Mark: Awe sorry can't do that. It's my job as friend to pick on you.  
Sam: How's Kate you jerk?  
Mark: She's fine. She's actually up in Medbay resting from the number of beatings she took over the last two months.  
Sam: It's amazing that she lasted that long.  
Mark: She had a reason to wanna live.  
Sam: Kara!  
Mark: Kara! And you. I can't believe how tall you've gotten.  
Ruby: I know. Think Alex would be jealous.  
Mark: The hell with Alex i think Maggie will be the one who gets jealous.  
Sam: Yeah. But i keep hearing rumors about how someone and my double kept making jokes about sticking my child into the freezer.  
Mark: Oliver!

(He looks at him and then walks off laughing.)

Ruby: He's cute.  
Mark: And very married.  
Ruby: Ah.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Sam: Anyway.  
Mark: Right. I'll go find Alex.  
Sam: Okay.  
Mark: Reign's up in the sunlamp room if she wants to go see her.  
Ruby: Can i mom?  
Sam: Sure. Just be careful.  
Ruby: I will be.

(She rushes off towards the stairs as Mark laughs at her.)

Sam: Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at her then walks back over to her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Sam: I heard about.  
Mark: He's fine.  
Sam: I know he is it's just weird knowing he's a mute.  
Mark: Yeah well he's cute so i can look past the he can't talk thing.  
Sam: I bet. And i'm sure he has the body to match.  
Mark: Hey hey he's mine eyes off plus i see Lena.  
(She turns and looks at her making him laugh as he walks off.)  
Sam: Hey.  
Lena: Hey.  
(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)  
Sam: How you doing?  
Lena: Good. Still you know trying to wrap my head around Kara being Supergirl.  
Sam: Babe you've known for over three months now.  
Lena: I know. But it's still weird i'll get use to it at some point.

(Then it hits her what Sam said.)

Lena: Did you just call me Babe.  
Sam: Did i?  
Lena: I think so.  
Sam: Oh damn i didn't catch it um.

(They start laughing as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Lena: It's okay. I don't mind.  
Sam: Oh good.   
Alex: Hey Sam.  
Sam: Hey Alex.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I told her how much taller Ruby's gotten.  
Lena: She has actually. I think Maggie might get a little jealous.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Alex: Are right will you guys quiet picking on Maggie.  
Mark: We would but she's not here to defend herself and she's standing right behind me isn't she?  
Alex: Gee how'd you know?  
Mark: I have no idea. Hi Mags.

(She starts laughing as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Maggie: Hi. Hi Sam.  
Sam: Hi. How you been?

(She looks at Alex and smiles at her.)

Maggie: Busy so very busy.

(Alex looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Alex: Shut up.  
Mark: What?

(Just then Nick walks in seeing him Mark smiles at him and walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Nick: Hi.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Okay you spook again.  
Nick: I did. It's getting a lot easier to be honest.  
Mark: That's great to hear.  
Nick: Yeah it makes it easier to tell you how much i love you.  
Mark: Oh well then. I love you too.  
Nick: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him as they walk over to everyone.)

Mark: Hey Sam.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Mark: This is my boyfriend Nick.  
Nick: Hi.  
Alex: Wow.  
Nick: I know right. It feels great to finally you know talk again.  
Alex: What?  
Nick: While we were being held Kate talked to me alot.  
Sophie: And the funny thing is she hardly ever talks.  
Mark: That is funny.  
Nick: She was doing everything she could to keep me calm.  
Alex: She's one hell of a person Kara's very lucky.  
Mark: Yeah. How is she doing?  
Alex: She's good. She's got a lot of healing to do over the next couple of months.  
Mark: So Gotham's without her again.  
Alex: At least until she can get into her suit without hurting.  
Mark: Yeah well we could always send James to Gotham City.  
James: No.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Man. He's no fun.  
James: I'll give you no fun.  
Mark: Oh due tell.  
Lucy: Hey he's mine eyes off Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Major Lane.

(She punches his arm making him laugh.)

Mark: Ow.  
Lucy: Oh god i'm so sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. You hit below it.  
Alex: Below what?  
Mark: I was going to show Kate when we found her.

(He takes the bandage off of his arm and shows them.)

Alex: Oh my god is that?  
Mark: Yeah it's Batwings caught up in the S for Supergirl.  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Like it.  
Alex: I love it.  
Mark: I was actually about to go up and show them. But i have a feeling she's asleep so.  
Alex: Yeah i'd let her rest.  
Mark: Are right.  
Sam: Mark that's amazing.  
Mark: Yeah. It's for my two favorite people who wear capes aside from you the ones who don't.  
Maggie: Kiss ass.  
Mark: Yeah yeah. Anyway i'm gonna go up and see her.  
Alex: Okay.

(He walks off.)

Lena: Who is your hero aside from Supergirl and Batwoman?  
Mark: Maggie was engaged to her.

(Alex looks at him in shock as he walks off towards the stairs.)

Winn: She's mine too.

(Alex looks at him and laughs. Up in Medbay Mark walks into the room to see Kate still asleep.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: How is she?  
Kara: So far she's good.  
Mark: That's great to hear.  
Kara: I really like her Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: It shows.  
Kara: I've been thinking to myself.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kara: I'm gonna tell her i don't know when but i am going to tell her. It's about time i do.  
Mark: I'm sure she's been thinking about the same thing. She had a lot of reason to wanna live while they had her.  
Kara: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Hey i wanna show you something.

(She stands up and walks over to him as she gets to him he pulls the bandage back and shows her the tattoo he got seeing it she smiles him.)

Kara: Oh my rao Mark that's beautiful.  
Mark: Yeah i found it online and thought i'd get it for of my two favorite superheros.  
Kara: Thank you. You realize she's gonna give you hell for it.  
Mark: I wouldn't put it past her. And you're welcome.  
Kara: Aside from me and Kate i heard what you said about Alex.  
Mark: She's one of the many reasons i'm even still here. I remember when i wanted to quit but she wouldn't let me.  
Kara: She's one of the reasons why i outed myself as Supergirl.  
Mark: You wanted to save your sister.  
Kara: I did. And in being Supergirl I've gotten to meet a lot of other people like Team Flash.  
Mark: Team Arrow.  
Kara: The Legends.  
Mark: Batwoman.

(He points at the bed making her smile at him.)

Kara: Yeah even Batwoman.  
Mark: She really likes you Kara.  
Kara: I know.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kara: But then again you working here has gotten you to meet alot of them too.  
Mark: Yeah but she's the one i like the most.

(Kara starts laughing at the joke.)

Kara: Don't tell her that.  
Mark: Too late she's are ready heard.

(Kara turns and looks at her.)

Kara: Hey.  
Kate: Hi.

(She walks over to her as Mark walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door so they can have some time alone with one and another. Kara smiles at her.)

Kara: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Kate: So am i.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kara: I'd apologize but i'm not sorry for doing that.  
Kate: Neither am i.

(They start laughing but then she stops as her ribs start hurting.)

Kate: Ow.  
Kara: Well you dumb dumb.  
Kate: You're the one who got me to laugh.  
Kara: That's only because you're so damn cute.  
Kate: You're not so bad yourself Ms. Danvers.  
Kara: Yeah well. I keep telling Alex that but she won't listen to me.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Kara: I am now. Knowing that you're here.  
Kate: I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.  
Kara: Good.  
Kate: Stop picturing me naked.  
Kara: Sorry that's not gonna happen mainly seeing as to how I've seen all of your tattoo's.  
Kate: Why Supergirl i do believe you're flirting.  
Kara: You make it so easy.  
Kate: How do i make it so easy?  
Kara: Your pretty looks.  
Kate: Oh. You remember what you said outside of Arkham?  
Kara: Yeah i told you that i was wishing you luck and that wherever your cousin is I'm sure he's really proud of you.  
Kate: I remember the look i gave you too.  
Kara: Yeah i said i had Xray vision the smile on your face.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Kara: And i said and you really do have a lot of tattoos.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Yeah. And i said And some how I have a feel like Kara Danvers doesn't have a single one.

(Kara starts blushing.)

Kate: And you did that which got the boys laughing at you.  
Kara: I'm sorry it's just. I wasn't expecting that you ass.  
Kate: Hey you got me back so.  
Kara: Oh yeah i said. And if you count your cards right you just might found out.  
Kate: Yeah. That really got me.   
Kara: Dude i have never seen you blush so much in my life.  
Kate: It threw me. Oh my god.  
Kara: You're cute when you blush.  
Kate: So are you.  
Kara: Oh man. 

(She leans into Kate whose trying to keep from laughing. As she wraps her arms around her.)

Kara: But then again the whole thing with the and those are just the ones that you can see.

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Yeah that one really got you.  
Kara: Yeah. I tried really hard not to use my xray vision to see through your cloths up in your office.  
Kate: Well then.  
Kara: I'm sorry i thought you were drop dead Gorgeous then and i still do.  
Kate: Well thank you.   
Kara: You're welcome.

(As they continue to talk and joke around with each other. Over the following week Kara and Kate continue to spend time together and start growing closer and closer to telling each other how they about the other. Later that week Over at Kara's apartment Kara's sitting down watching television as someone knocks on the door. She turns to see who it is seeing who it is she smiles.)

Kara: It's open Kate.

(Kate Opens the door and walks in as she walks in she closes the door behind her once it's closed she looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Kara: Hi. You okay.  
Kate: Yeah actually there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now.  
Kara: What's wrong?

(She walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Kate: I'm not one to really talk about my feelings.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: Okay I like you Kara a lot.

(Kara looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kara: Really?  
Kate: Yeah really. I've been going back and forth about telling you and I kept being told that I'm making excuses.

(She laughs at her.)

Kara: Alex and Maggie kept telling me the same thing.  
Kate: Nice to know people are pushing us to be together.  
Kara: Yeah they are.  
Kate: But it's okay if you don't feel the same way as me.

(Kara looks at her then kisses her catching her off guard as the kiss continues she kisses her back as their kissing she pushes her back onto the couch as they land on it she smiles in it as the kiss continues she pushes her jacket off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away from her.)

Kara: I didn't even ask if I could do that.  
Kate: It's fine. I for some reason like kissing you.

(She starts laughing as she kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as their kissing someone knocks on the door getting them to pull away from each other.)

Kate: You expecting someone?  
Kara: No. But if we ignore them maybe they'll go away.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: Okay.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Kara grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she smiles at her.)

Kara: I've been wanting to do that.  
Kate: I bet.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: What?  
Kara: It's not my fault that you're sexy as hell.  
Kate: Na it's my father's fault.  
Kara: I'm sure.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss deepens Kara smiles in it. Then she pulls away from her and starts kissing down her chest to her stomach as she gets there she kisses her belly button as she's kissing it she moans in it then she pulls away from it and starts kissing back up her chest to her lips. As she reaches her lips she kisses her again then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Wanna take this to the bed?  
Kara: Yes.

(They both get up and walk off towards the bed as they get there Kara kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as Kate pushes her shirt off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away from her.)

Kate: You sure?  
Kara: Yes I am. I want this I want you.  
Kate: Okay good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing they fall back onto the bed as they land on it she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other then they pull away from each other.)

Kara: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Kara: I've been wanting to do this with you since.  
Kate: It showed.  
Kara: I was really worried when we found you Kate.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Kara: I thought I was going to lose you before I had the chance to tell you how I felt about you.  
Kate: I know I was thinking the same thing while I was there. The only thing that was keeping me going was knowing that you guys weren't going to give up until you found me.

(Kara looks at her and smiles.)

Kara: I wouldn't of given up either I really like you Kate I don't know what I would of done if we had been to late.  
Kate: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: I would of held on for as long as I could to be able to see you again.  
Kara: I really don't know what I would of done if we had lost you Kate.

(She kisses her as their kissing she deepens it as their kissing deepens Kara smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: You weren't going to lose me.  
Kara: I know that. I was just afraid.  
Kate: I know you were.  
Kara: Go out with me tomorrow night.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Um. Okay.  
Kara: I'm sorry I just had to say something before I lost my nerve.  
Kate: Okay. I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night.  
Kara: Good. Now. Come here Batwoman.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. As they make love someone is watching them from the window really pissed off that Kara had taken his chance at being with Kate. Over the next couple of months Kara and Kate continue to see each other not knowing that things are about to get a lot worse for everyone of their friends. Just how much more worse. We'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and Kudos always welcomed. Plus yay Reign and Red Daughter came back yes i did that. 
> 
> Next chapter.  
> Things continue to heat up for Superbat and Sanvers.  
> Lena and Sam go out on their first date.  
> Kara learns she has a stalker and things get more interesting.


	4. Calamity returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things continue to heat up for Superbat things start to get interesting for Kara as she learns she has a stalker and what happens when a blast from Mark's past comes back to hunt him in the form of his one night stand on earth 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the latest chapter i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Kara's apartment Kate wakes up and looks next to her see Kara still there asleep as she watches her sleep she smiles at her feeling someone watching her sleep 

Kara smiles in her sleep. Kara and Kate have been dating for two months and are enjoying each other's company in many many ways.)

Kara: You know it's not very nice to watch someone sleep.  
Kate: Sorry can't help it if my girlfriend is so damn cute when she sleeps.

(She grabs up the blankets and gets on top of her making her laugh as she wakes up. As she wakes up she kisses her making her smile in the kiss as their kissing she 

deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later their both still under the covers kissing after making love to each other then they pull away from each 

other.)

Kara: Can you believe we've been together for two months?  
Kate: Have we really been together for two months?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: And your sister hasn't given me the shovel talk yet?

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kara: I think she's been to busy with Maggie to really want to.

(Kate gives her a face making Kara laugh.)

Kate: Ewww. Not an image i wanted in my head you brat.  
Kara: She's my sister.  
Kate: And i'm surprised you wanted that image in your head.  
Kara: Well to be honest.  
Kate: What?

(Kara pulls the blankets up and looks at Kate's naked body under them.)

Kara: I like this view better.

(Kate looks down and grabs the blankets from her and pulls her on top of her making her laugh at her.)

Kate: You're lucky you're so cute.  
Kara: I've heard that so many times growing up it doesn't make what i said any less true.  
Kate: Yeah okay. I'll take your word for it.  
Kara: Hey i can always bring up what i said outside of Arkham that night we first met.  
Kate: Yeah don't.  
Kara: Awe come on Kate. Don't be embarrassed.  
Kate: I'm not. But it wasn't funny.  
Kara: Mark and Barry thought so.  
Kate: No it wasn't.

(Kara kisses her making her smile in it as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues someone knocks on the door getting them to pull away from each other.)

Kate: Who the hell would be here this early?

(Kara goes over to her phone and grabs it up seeing what time it is she starts laughing.)

Kate: What's so funny?  
Kara: Babe it's ten o'clock. It's probably Lena wondering why i'm not at work yet.  
Kate: Oh. Well maybe if you ignore her she'll go away.  
Kara: Nope sorry i can't do that. Because not only is she my best friend. But she's also my boss.  
Kate: Party pooper.  
Kara: You weren't saying that last night.  
Kate: No because last night i was all over you.

(She grabs her and pulls her back on top of her and kisses her again then pulls away from her as Kara gets up.)

Kara: I'd hate to do this but.  
Kate: Oh come on. Kara we've been together for two months now.  
Kara: I know. But i haven't even told Lena about us yet.  
Kate: Oh. Why not?  
Kara: I'll tell you later so can you please. Don't make me pout.  
Kate: Yeah please don't.  
Kara: Well then.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up and starts grabbing up her cloths and heads off into the bathroom as Kara quickly gets dressed and heads off towards the door to go open it as she opens 

it she finds Alex and Maggie there.)

Kara: Oh it's just you two.  
Maggie: Yeah. Why?  
Kara: Kate it's just Alex and Maggie.

(She pokes her head around the wall and waves at them as Kara lets Alex and Maggie into the apartment.)

Alex: You still haven't told Lena about you two yet?  
Kara: I've been busy with the whole Supergirling and well when she comes here from Gotham i kind of get distracted and well i'm sure you two know what that's like.

(They both look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Maggie: We do actually.  
Kara: Oh good.

(As they walk in Kara looks around before she closes it as she's about to close it she sees a box sitting next to the door she looks around to see if anyone was around 

then she picks it up and walks inside of the apartment. As she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Kara: Hey Alex did you drop this box out there?

(Alex turns and looks at her.)

Alex: No. I've never seen that box before. Why?  
Kara: It was sitting outside of my door.  
Maggie: Xray the box.  
Kara: Yeah okay.

(She does as Maggie tells her to do and uses her xray vision and looks inside of the box when she doesn't see anything she looks up as Kate walks out of the room and 

forgetting she's got her xray vision going she sees under Kate's cloths and smiles at what she sees.)

Kara: I like what i see Ms. Kane.

(Kate looks down and laughs at her.)

Kate: Turn your xray vision off Supergirl.

(Kara turns it off making Alex and Maggie laugh at her.)

Kara: Shut up you two.

(Kate walks up to her and kisses her cheek making her smile at her.)

Kate: What is that?  
Kara: I don't know i found it outside of the apartment.

(Kate walks towards the door and opens it to look around when she doesn't see anyone she closes the door behind her.)

Alex: What's up?  
Kate: Nothing. Just a gut feeling is all.  
Alex: About?  
Kate: It's just I've felt like someone has been watching Kara every time i come here to see her.  
Alex: Like a stalker?  
Kate: Yeah. Only thing is. It's not her he wants.  
Alex: You?  
Kate: I don't know. I could just be paranoid after what happened to me and Nick.  
Alex: I don't think it's that. We'll keep an extra eye on her when you're not here.  
Kara: You two do realize i have a super hearing.  
Kate: Sorry.  
Kara: It's fine. 

(She grabs a knife and opens cuts open the box once it's open she opens the flaps on the box and looks inside of as she looks inside of it she reaches in to grab 

what's in the box only to quickly drop it and quickly back up.)

Kara: Ow.

(Hearing her say ow Kate rushes over to her and looks at her.)

Kate: What happened?  
Kara: There was something really sharp in that box and i cut my hand on it.  
Alex: Why you bleeding?  
Kara: I don't know.

(Maggie looks into the box and puts a glove on once it's on she reaches in and grabs it out once it's out Kara starts feeling sick.)

Alex: Oh my god.  
Kate: What the hell is that?  
Alex: That's J'onn Kryptonite knife.  
Maggie: Why the hell did it get sent to Kara?  
Alex: Good question. Babe put it back in the box we gotta get it out of here.  
Maggie: Okay.

(Maggie does as she's asked and puts the knife back into the box once it's in there she grabs it up and they rush out of the apartment with the box in hand as they 

walk out Kate wraps up Kara's hand.)

Kate: Come on.  
Kara: Okay.

(They follow Alex and Maggie out of the apartment to head off to the DEO. Later over at the DEO Mark's at his station talking with Winn and Brainy as Alex walks in 

with Maggie Kate and Kara right behind her seeing how sick Kara looks Mark rushes over to her.)

Mark: Hey hey you are right?  
Kara: I need the sun lamp room.  
Mark: Okay. Kate you know where it is?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(As they walk off Mark looks at Alex and Maggie.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Alex: This.

(She pulls the knife out and puts it out on the control table.)

Mark: Isn't that J'onn's?  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: How'd you guys get it?  
Maggie: We didn't.   
Mark: What?  
Alex: It got sent to Kara.  
Mark: Why would they send Kara knife that could get her sick?  
Alex: I don't know.  
Mark: Hey Winn.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: There a return address on this?  
Alex: No me and Maggie made sure to look.  
Mark: There are camera's at Kara's right?  
Alex: Yeah outside of the building. Winn can you see if you can't get the footage from Kara's?  
Winn: Yeah.  
Alex: Thank you.  
Winn: Anytime.

(He starts looking for the camera footage of the person who dropped off the box for Kara.)

Mark: Was Kate there?  
Alex: Yeah. She thinks someone might be watching Kara whenever she's here.  
Mark: Like a stalker?  
Alex: Yeah. Only thing is she doesn't think it's Kara their after.  
Mark: Kate!  
Alex: Yeah. Mark this is bad.  
Mark: I know it is.  
Maggie: Anyway. Aside from this?  
Mark: He's okay. I mean he still doesn't talk much. But he does a lot of it when he meets with Kelly every week so.  
Alex: That's great to hear it.  
Mark: It is.

(Over in the sun lamp room Kara's lying down on the sun bed as her hand heals from the cut once it's healed she sits up and looks at her girlfriend.)

Kara: Hey sexy.

(Kate looks up at her and smiles as she stands up and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Kara: Yeah still a little out of it due to the knife but i should be okay in about three hours.  
Kate: Okay.  
Kara: God Kate who sent that to me?  
Kate: I don't know. But they'll figure it out.

(Out in Central command Mark's looking the knife over.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: I don't think this is J'onn's.  
Alex: How you know?  
Mark: I know because this came from Lord Tech.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Maggie: I thought he left National City after you two broke up?  
Mark: He did. But he still has employee's.  
Alex: Why would one of his employee's send this to my sister?  
Mark: Wish i knew and the only way we'll know anything is if i go down there and talk to him in person.  
Alex: You sure you can handle that i mean. I know how you feel about Nick. But Mark.  
Mark: I haven't felt that way about him in three years.   
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: I can handle myself when it comes around to him.  
Alex: You want Maggie to go with you?  
Mark: No. I don't want him to lawyer up before i can say two words to him.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. I'll be back in a couple of hours.  
Alex: Okay. If anything goes wrong.  
Mark: I have you on speed dial.

(She laughs at him as he walks off to go see his ex. Later over at Lord Tech Mark's in his office waiting for him to come back from his meetings as he's sitting there 

he's playing on his phone. Then he hears the door open and he walks into the office and Mark puts his phone away then stands up to face him. Seeing him Maxwell stops 

and looks at him.)

Maxwell: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.  
Maxwell: Hi. 

(They remain silent for awhile until he say's something to him.)

Maxwell: What's going on?  
Mark: Someone sent a kryptonite knife to Kara Danvers apartment this morning.  
Maxwell: So why you here?  
Mark: Because it came from your company.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Maxwell: Yeah well i didn't send it. I haven't tried to mess with Kara since that whole thing with the Red K.  
Mark: So you don't know who would send it to Kara?  
Maxwell: No. And to be honest i didn't even know i had a kryptonite knife my building.  
Mark: Okay.  
Maxwell: That's it. You're just gonna take my word for it.  
Mark: There a reason i shouldn't?  
Maxwell: Look Mark i know how things ended with us and to this day i regret it. But i know you're seeing someone else and that you love him.   
Mark: Yeah right now i'm not really worried about my relationship. I'm more worried about Kara Danvers and who sent that damn knife to her apartment.  
Maxwell: Like i said i don't know and i really had no idea i even had Kryptonite in the building.  
Mark: You've made it before.  
Maxwell: Yes i did and like i said because i made it and it harmed Kara it cost me you. So am i willing to stoop that low again no i am not.

(He walks around him and back towards his desk.)

Mark: Have you hired any new employee's recently?

(He looks at him and thinks about the question.)

Maxwell: Not lately. But i did hire someone about a month ago.  
Mark: A month ago?  
Maxwell: Yeah he's my new head of security. He seemed like he really knew what he was doing.  
Mark: You do back ground checks on all of your employees right?  
Maxwell: Yes and from what i could see his record was spotless.  
Mark: Okay. I know i'm acting suspicious of why i'm asking these questions but.  
Maxwell: No i understand.

(He grabs out the man's folder and tosses it onto his desk so Mark can see it as he's looking at it he sees the name he knows well and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Daniel!  
Maxwell: You know him?  
Mark: Yeah he was a suspect in Kate and Nick's kidnapping two months ago.  
Maxwell: Nick is your new boyfriend?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maxwell: So Whose Kate?  
Mark: A friend of mine.  
Maxwell: She close to Kara Danvers?  
Mark: Yeah. Why you ask?  
Maxwell: He was asking about a Kate Kane maybe about a week or two after i hired him.  
Mark: He say why he wanted to know?  
Maxwell: No. And i asked him. It's almost like he knew something everyone else didn't.  
Mark: Does this have an address on it?  
Maxwell: No. Which i found weird.  
Mark: What?  
Maxwell: He told me he didn't have a place to live yet.   
Mark: Okay that's normal.  
Maxwell: Yeah but when i asked him where he lived previously.  
Mark: Okay.  
Maxwell: He said he came from another earth.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to think.)

Mark: Which earth?  
Maxwell: I think he said Earth 1.

(Mark looks at him and then down to the file.)

Mark: Damn.  
Maxwell: What?  
Mark: Daniel's the one who outed Kate while she was in the military.  
Maxwell: Why would he do that?  
Mark: Because according to Kate's ex Daniel liked her and wasn't to thrilled when he found out she was seeing her.  
Maxwell: Well looks like this guy is digging himself a bigger hole.  
Mark: Yup. I gotta get back to the DEO. Thanks.  
Maxwell: You're welcome.

(Mark turns and walks off to go back to work as he walks out Maxwell puts his head back still annoyed with himself. Later back at the DEO Mark walks off of the 

elevator and heads towards center command.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: I just got this from Maxwell Lord.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: He said he didn't know he had kryptonite in the building much less this knife.  
Alex: And you took him at his word?  
Mark: Yes i did.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Plus he said about a month ago he hired a new head of security.  
Alex: Who?

(He puts the file down on the table and Alex looks through the folder. As she's looking through the folder she sees the name and the face.)

Mark: That was my same reaction when i saw it was him.  
Alex: He give him an address?  
Mark: No. He said he didn't have any place to live yet.  
Alex: Well that's normal.  
Mark: It is. But he found it weird because he asked him where he lived previously.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Alex he's from Earth 1.  
Alex: So this is the Daniel from Kate's earth?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: Lovely. So he's stalking my sister and Kate.  
Mark: Yup. Only thing is we don't know where he lives or if he's coming and going from Earth 1 to go work.  
Alex: And if that's the case.  
Mark: How the hell is he going back and forth.  
Alex: Maybe he has one of those breach devices.  
Mark: How. Cisco only made one. And that's the one he gave to Kara.  
Alex: Well Kara did say she lost it the last time she was at Kate's.  
Mark: Thinking he took it?  
Alex: He might have.  
Mark: Damn.  
Alex: Mark if he is using Maxwell's company.  
Mark: I know he's going to make him look worse not better.  
Alex: We need to find him and fast.

(Just then Red daughter flies into the DEO with Reign in her arms. Getting them to all look up at them.)

Mark: Reign!

(He rushes over to them as Linda lies her down onto the gurney.)

Alex: What happened?  
Linda: We were out flying when out of no where someone fired something at us we managed to dodge the first two arrows but.  
Mark: Wait Arrows?  
Linda: Yeah. But they were all made with green Kryponite.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Alex: Get her to the sun lamp room.  
Agent: Yes Director.  
Mark: Go with her.

(She smiles at him as they walk off Mark looks at Alex.)

Alex: Now he's using Arrows?  
Mark: Oliver isn't going to like this. And for that matter neither is Kate.  
Alex: Winn get in contact with Oliver.  
Winn: Yes Ma'am.

(He starts dialing Oliver as Kate walks up to them.)

Kate: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: Someone is setting up both my ex and Oliver Queen.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: That knife say's it came from Lord Tech.  
Kate: Did it?  
Mark: He didn't even know he had kryptonite in the building.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: Yes i took his word for it.   
Kate: You trust him?  
Mark: I dated him Kate.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I mean we broke up because of what he did to Kara and the Red Kryptonite that nearly got her to kill Cat Grant got Alex a broken arm.  
Alex: Not to mention some of the most hurtful things she said.  
Kate: Yeah she told me all of that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: But you said he's also setting up Oliver Queen?  
Mark: Did you see Reign?  
Kate: Yeah. She had an arrow sticking out of her.  
Mark: Yeah it's a green kryptonite Arrow.  
Kate: Oliver uses those.  
Mark: Yeah but their not all made of green kryptonite.  
Kate: Who the hell is this guy?  
Mark: We're thinking it's him.

(He hands Kate the folder as she grabs it from him she looks it over and sees the name.)

Kate: I don't get it. Sophie said he was in a jail cell.  
Mark: Think he escaped?  
Kate: That's a good possibly but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Why would he go after Kara. More aless Reign?  
Mark: Well for one thing Kara's dating you. But the whole thing with Reign we don't know.  
Kate: Okay. But how does Maxwell have a file on him?  
Mark: He hired him about about a month ago.  
Kate: Me and Kara have been dating for two months.  
Alex: Think he's planning something bigger?  
Kate: I wouldn't be surprised. I mean like Sophie told you guys. He was a nice guy up until he found out about us and then he became a real jackass towards the both of 

us.

Mark: Yeah Sophie had said something about that.  
Kate: Yeah she had called me about two months after i left west point.  
Alex: Did she call you and tell you? Or did you go and see her?  
Kate: I went to see her.

 

(Flashback to three years ago in West Point,Va over at West Point academy outside of the campus Kate is sitting there on her bike waiting for her to show up to talk 

her as she's sitting there she looks around the area. Then she looks back over at the gate and sees her coming towards her.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Thanks for coming. Although you could of called me back.  
Kate: I had a feeling from the message this was something that should be told in person.  
Sophie: It is.  
Kate: What is it?  
Sophie: You remember Daniel?  
Kate: Yes.  
Sophie: Yeah well Kate he was the one who outed us to the Sargent.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: I over heard him talking to his buddies the other day and he told them he had found out about us and then told the Sargent about us.  
Kate: Figures.  
Sophie: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: No it's fine. Did he see you?  
Sophie: Not that i'm aware of.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: I know being here hurts but.  
Kate: It hurts more then you think.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Anyway. I really am glad you came.  
Kate: Really. Because i'm not.

(She pushes her making her laugh as she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: You better go before they see you.  
Kate: Yup. They don't want a dyke ruining their perfect little school.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I'm not holding it against them. I'm holding it against the jackass who ruined this for me.

(She gets back onto the bike and starts it up once it's on she takes off as she takes off Sophie turns and looks around then walks back onto the campus. End of 

flashback.)

Mark: Did he see you?  
Kate: I don't know. I didn't see Sophie again until last year when Alice kidnapped her.  
Mark: Lovely.   
Alex: And then Daniel kidnaps you and Nick.  
Kate: Yeah. Mark if it hadn't of been for Nick Daniel would of gotten what he wanted from me.  
Mark: Meaning.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh well then.  
Alex: Think he'll try again?  
Kate: If he wants me bad enough.  
Mark: And given how he's are ready tried to take out three supers with green kryptonite arrows.  
Kate: He's bound to try something else.  
Mark: Yeah.

(A couple of hours later Mark's sitting down at his station as someone walks up to him.)

Ruby: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(He stands up and hugs her.)

Mark: What you doing here?  
Sam: She wanted to come and see Reign.  
Mark: Well you know where the sun lamps room is.

(She runs off as Mark laughs at her.)

Sam: Teenagers.  
Mark: Really wouldn't know.

(She pushes him making him laugh as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You okay?  
Sam: Yeah. I'm just nervous.  
Mark: Why?  
Sam: Me and Lena are finally going on our first date tonight and well.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Sam: She's old enough to take care of herself.  
Mark: Yeah that's not what i was uh-oohing.  
Sam: Oh. Yeah it's very nerve wracking.  
Mark: First dates usually are. Just ask Alex and Maggie.  
Sam: Yeah. I remember the stories Kara told us how big of a mess Alex was.  
Mark: Not just Alex oddly enough.  
Sam: Really?  
Mark: They really liked each other.  
Sam: And it still shows.  
Mark: Yeah. As much as i like James sister.  
Sam: She's not Maggie.  
Mark: No she is not. But then again she has taken a liking to one of other agents.  
Sam: Really?  
Mark: Yeah isn't that right Vas.

(She turns and looks at him as Sam's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: She's gonna kill me.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh so you're not even gonna denie it. Okay.  
Sam: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.  
Sam: Why's Reign here anyway?  
Mark: Someone took shot at her and Linda with a Kryptonite Arrow.  
Sam: Why?  
Mark: Good question. That's not the only thing that's happened today.  
Sam: What?  
Mark: This same person sent a Kryptonite knife to Kara's apartment.  
Sam: She are right?  
Mark: Yeah. She's fine. James actually gave her the day off so she could rest up.  
Sam: That's good to hear.  
Mark: You know if i didn't know any better.  
Sam: Just because she was a world killer and was apart of me.  
Mark: I don't blame you. Besides Ruby seems to like her. Despite the fact that she tried to kill her.  
Sam: Yeah. If it hadn't of been for Kara.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway.  
Sam: I'm just.  
Mark: It's okay to be nervous Sam. Being nervous just means you really like the person.  
Sam: And i really like her.  
Mark: I mean i don't see why you wouldn't. I mean Lena is a catch.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sam: She is.  
Mark: Anyway. 

(As they continue to talk and joke around an agent walks up to them and tells Mark something in his ear.)

Mark: What?  
Agent: He said it was important and won't leave until he talks to you.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Let him up.

(He nods his head at him.)

Sam: What was that about?  
Mark: My contact down at the docks.  
Sam: Oh.

(Later he walks off of the elevator and Mark walks over to him as he gets to him.)

Mark: Logan!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Logan: Hey.  
Mark: Hi. What you doing here?  
Logan: Mark he's truly lost it.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Logan: He's threatening to go after Kate Kane again.  
Mark: Oh hold on. Who?  
Logan: Daniel!

(He looks at him and then looks around the room.)

Mark: Why didn't you just call me?  
Logan: I wanted to. But he was around and if he finds out that i'm even within a hundred feet of this building he'll freak out and do something we both know he'd do in 

a heartbeat.

Mark: What the hell you talking about?  
Logan: Mark i can't tell you that.  
Mark: Why not?  
Logan: Because you know who i'm talking about and i have a feeling Maggie isn't going to be very fond of the idea that someone went after her sister.

(Mark looks at him and then puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Logan if he goes anywhere near her.  
Logan: I wouldn't stop you if you did.  
Mark: He give you any idea about what he was planning?  
Logan: No. And i have a feeling if he sees her with Kara Danvers again it'll only get a lot worse.  
Mark: Kate's not gonna leave just because Daniel doesn't know when to give up.  
Logan: He's never going to give up. Mainly when he knows her girlfriends weakness.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: What you talking about?  
Logan: Come on Mark it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Kara Danvers is Supergirl.  
Mark: I have no idea what you're talking about.   
Logan: Mark come on you know i won't tell anyone.  
Mark: Apparently he does know.  
Logan: He didn't find out from me. I wouldn't do that.  
Mark: You better not of. He got lucky with Reign.

(Logan nods his head at him.)

Logan: I know he did. But he really isn't going to give up until he gets who he wants. And he wants Kate Kane.  
Mark: She doesn't want him.  
Logan: He doesn't care. You know as well as i do how bad things can get with someone like him if they don't get what they want.  
Mark: I know that.   
Logan: If you guys don't lock him up soon i'm almost afraid of what he'll do when he finds out that we've been working with you.  
Mark: Just keep your heads down and he won't find out.  
Logan: Trust me we're trying. But with Cops always stopping by the docks he's starting get a little paranoid.  
Mark: Well like i said keep your heads down and stay out of trouble the more you two do as you're told the less likely he'll do something so stupid.  
Logan: Okay.  
Mark: And next time call me don't come down here.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off back towards the elevator as he gets there he turns to see Kara standing behind him.)

Mark: How much of that did you hear?  
Kara: Enough to know that Daniel isn't going to give up until he has Kate in his bed.  
Mark: He's not getting her.  
Kara: Oh i know that. But like he said we all know what an obsessed person can do if they don't get who they want.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kara: So what the hell can i do to keep my girlfriend safe?  
Mark: Well we really can't send her back to Earth 1.  
Kara: I know.  
Mark: So we keep her here. As long as we can.   
Kara: But if he's traveling back and forth between earths.  
Mark: Kara she goes back to Gotham there's a good chance he'll find out and try to do something we all know neither one of us wants to happen to her.  
Kara: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning if it hadn't of been for Nick at the time the bastard would of gotten what he wanted from her.  
Kara: Oh.  
Mark: She wants you not him.  
Kara: Oh i know that. She's showed me a number of times.  
Mark: Okay i didn't need to know that.  
Kara: Oh come on.  
Mark: No.  
Kara: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Anyway.

(Just then Alex walks up to them.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: You two okay?  
Mark: Yeah. What's up?  
Alex: Oliver's on the screen.

(They walk off with her towards the center command. As they get there they look up at him.)

Mark: Hey I've seen this show.  
Maggie: Really?  
Mark: Yeah it's not as cute as Batwoman.

(Maggie's trying to keep from laughing as Oliver gives him the finger.)

Mark: No thank you. I don't do Arrow.  
Oliver: Ha ha.

(Their trying to keep from laughing at him.)

Alex: What's going on Oliver?  
Oliver: I got a call from Winn earlier saying someone's been using Kryptonite arrows.  
Mark: Yeah he fired them at Reign and Linda.  
Oliver: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: Where the hell would he of gotten those?  
Mark: Your guess is as good as ours.  
Alex: That's not the only thing he's done.  
Oliver: What?  
Alex: He sent a Kryptonite knife to Kara.  
Oliver: Oh god.  
Mark: He's doing everything he can to discredit both you and Maxwell Lord.  
Oliver: Why me? I'm on a different earth.  
Mark: Yeah but you're on the same earth as Batwoman.  
Alex: And with Kara being the one dating Kate.  
Oliver: So he sent her a kryptonite knife.  
Mark: Yeah which means he knows she's Supergirl.  
Alex: We find him we're gonna have to get J'onn in here.  
Mark: I know.  
Oliver: You guys want me to come there?  
Alex: For the time being no stay there. If he's willing to use Kryptonite Arrows on two supers here.  
Mark: He could very well say that the Green Arrow wants Supergirl dead.

(He nods his head at him.)

Oliver: Okay just keep us updated.  
Alex: We will.

(Then he hangs up with them as Mark looks at Alex.)

Mark: We need to find him before things get even worse.  
Alex: Worse then he him trying to set up the Green Arrow?  
Mark: Yeah. worse then that.  
Alex: How's that?  
Mark: Logan was just here.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: He said Daniel's starting to get paranoid.  
Alex: Why's that?  
Mark: He said cop cars are always showing up to the docks when their not suppost to.  
Alex: Huh. Did he say which ones?  
Mark: No.   
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: I told him as along as they keep their heads down and do as he tells them they shouldn't have much trouble.  
Alex: Unless of course he makes them cause trouble.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: I can head down to the precinct and talk to Renee and see if she's got a patrol going down to the docks at anytime.  
Alex: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go and talk to her captain.)

Mark: Kara wants to know what the hell we can do in order to keep Kate safe?  
Alex: At this point i don't even know. I mean she won't even be safe on her own earth. I mean her father can't watch her twenty-four seven.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around the room.)

Mark: No. But i could.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I can go back to Earth 1 with Kate work along side her over at her company. Well not really her company.  
Alex: But be her body guard?  
Mark: Yeah i mean. It's pretty dead around here right now.  
Alex: Okay. If that's what you want?  
Mark: What i want is to keep Kate safe and out of that nutcases hands. Alex i don't want a repeat of what happened to Nick and to Maggie to happen to Kate.  
Alex: I can understand that. Okay we'll run this by Kate and Kara see what they say.  
Mark: Okay.

(Later over at the precinct Maggie walks in and heads for Renee's office as she gets there she knocks on the door.)

Renee: It's open.

(Maggie opens the door and walks into the office. As she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Renee: Maggie!  
Maggie: Hey.  
Renee: What's wrong?  
Maggie: Mark got visited by one his contacts down on the docks.  
Renee: Okay.  
Maggie: Apparently the man their working for is getting very paranoid.  
Renee: What you mean?  
Maggie: He said there have been cop cars showing up to the docks everyday.  
Renee: I don't have patrol's going out to the docks. Unless we're looking into major case.  
Maggie: I kind of figured that.  
Renee: This contact know which cars it is?  
Maggie: No he never told him.  
Renee: Okay. Well as long as they keep their heads down they shouldn't have much problems with them.  
Maggie: That's what he told them.  
Renee: Is there more to this?  
Maggie: Someone sent Kara Danvers a Kryptonite knife in the mail this morning.  
Renee: She okay?  
Maggie: She's fine we were able to get her to the DEO in time.  
Renee: Was Kate with her?  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Renee: Anything else?  
Maggie: Yeah he also used Kryptonite Arrows in order to shot down both Reign and Red Daughter.  
Renee: Who the hell is this guy?  
Maggie: Your guess is as good as mine. I mean just from the stories that both Kate and Sophie have told us about this guy.  
Renee: Think he could get worse?  
Maggie: He's threatening my sister Renee.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Renee: What's her connection to Mark's two contacts down at the docks?  
Maggie: I don't really know. You'd have to ask him that.  
Renee: Okay.  
Maggie: Anyway i just wanted to come by and ask you.  
Renee: Yeah no i don't have any patrol's down at the docks.  
Maggie: Okay.

(Just then Adam rushes into the office.)

Adam: Sorry captain but Maggie we just got a call from one of Mark's contacts down at the docks.  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Adam: Apparently Nick and Kate's kidnapper thinks one of his workers is working for the DEO.  
Renee: Get down there right now.  
Maggie: Okay.

(They rush out of the office and towards their cruiser as they get to it they get in and she puts the key's into the ignition and turns it on once it's on she puts it 

in drive and drives off towards the docks. Over at the DEO Mark and other agents are just getting to their hummers as they get to them they get in and close their 

doors. Once their closed Vasquez turns the hummer on and quickly drives off towards the docks.)

Susan: You are right Mark?  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope he's okay. Daniel's not really himself.  
Susan: What happens if he kills them?  
Mark: Well then he's going to have one pissed off Sawyer on his ass.  
Susan: Haley!  
Mark: That be her.  
Susan: Which one of them?  
Mark: Mona!   
Susan: Oh. So Oscar must really love that.  
Mark: Haley's actually Maggie's cousin.   
Susan: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah her aunt died when she was young and her uncle took her in.  
Susan: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah he's a nice guy police detective in LA.  
Susan: Wow.  
Mark: Let's just say police work runs in Maggie's family.  
Susan: I guess so.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey Winn do we have eyes and ears out at the Docks?  
Winn: Not yet. Supergirl Reign and Red Daughter are in route.  
Mark: Are right.   
Winn: But Detective Sawyer and Parker are also en-route.  
Mark: Did Alex throw Maggie a kiss too?  
Alex: Shut it Buchanan.  
Mark: Why yes Ma'am Director Danvers.

(The agents behind him are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Shut up you two.  
Hayden: Hey you're the one picking on the director.  
Mark: Yeah and.  
Mike: If you want her to really let you have it. Keep at it.  
Mark: Oh kinky.

(Vasquez is trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Please don't tell Nick i said that.  
Susan: Said what?  
Mark: That's what i'm talking about. You two should follow Vasquez's lead.  
Alex: I heard that.  
Mark: Again i do apologize Director Danvers.

(They start laughing at him again then calm down.)

Mark: Supergirl shut up i hear you three up there.  
Kara: I have no idea what you're talking about?  
Mark: Yeah okay. I'll say that the next time you and Kate do it at the DEO.  
Kara: Hey.  
Alex: Focus people. Supergirl we're going to have one hell of a conversation once you get back here.  
Kara: Yes Director.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later out at the docks the DEO hummers along with NCPD cruiser pull up to the area where they were called to as they pull up 

Vasquez stops the hummer and puts it into park once it's in park she shuts it off as they all rush out of the hummer as they get out they close their doors once their 

closed they head for the back of the hummer and they open the back of it once it's open they start grabbing out their guns and start working on them as Maggie and Adam 

run up to them.)

Mark: What you two know?  
Adam: Just that one of your contacts called in and said Daniel had been going crazy and he started beating on the boy once he got back.  
Mark: Damn.  
Maggie: Mark Haley!  
Mark: I just talked to your uncle she's fine. She's back with him in LA.

(She nods her head at him.)

Adam: As long as she's okay.  
Mark: She's fine. But she won't be if one of them ends up dead.  
Maggie: Renee is gonna wanna talk to you once this is all over with.  
Mark: Yeah okay. 

(Once their all ready to go they close up the hummer and head for the doors on the warehouse as they get there. Mark has them look around.)

Hayden: We're clear.  
Mark: Are right. Go.

(They kick the door in and rush into the building as they rush in the look around for anyone as they continue to look around Mark hears something and taps Hayden's 

shoulder getting him to look up and he points to where he hears the nose.)

Mark: Director i hear something further back in the warehouse.  
Alex: Okay be careful we don't want a repeat of what happened last time you guys went that far back into the warehouse.  
Mark: Yes ma'am. Move.

(They continue on towards the back of the warehouse as they get there they lean up against the wall and Mark grabs a camera and tosses out into the open area of the 

room. Over at the DEO. Winn looks at the camera footage.)

Winn: There's only two people there Mark.  
Mark: Copy. You have anything else in sight?  
Winn: No. It's just them.  
Mark: Where the hell did he go?  
Alex: Supergirl do either of you have him in sight?  
Kara: No. Reign!  
Reign: It's clear on my end.  
Red Daughter: All clear over here.  
Alex: Okay. Mark you guys be careful walking towards them. Because if he's still in the building.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(He taps Hayden's shoulder and he walks around the corner and they rush over to them as their walking over to them they keep their guns pointed in different 

directions.)

Mark: Winn anything?  
Winn: No. Still just the two of them.  
Mark: Okay.

(As they get to them Mark taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at them he puts his finger on his lips and has her grab him to pull him out of his sight. Once 

he's out of sight Mark turns him over and looks him over.)

Mark: Logan!  
Logan: Oh thank god.  
Mark: What the hell happened?  
Logan: Daniel got word that i went to talk to you over at the DEO.  
Mark: And?  
Mona: Let's just say he wasn't to happy about it.  
Mark: Damn it. This is why you should of called me.  
Logan: I've learned my lesson.  
Hayden: Where is he?  
Logan: When he got word that you guys were coming he took off.  
Mark: Did he say to where?  
Logan: Kane!  
Mark: Shit. Director tell me Kate's still at the DEO?  
Alex: Yes why?  
Mark: Because Logan just said Daniel's headed there.  
Alex: Brainy!

(He pulls up the camera in the training room.)

Alex: The camera show's she's still there.  
Mark: Alex i don't trust this guy.  
Alex: Okay. One of you head into the training room to see if Kate Kane is still there.  
Agent: Yes ma'am.

(He rushes off towards the training room as he gets there he doesn't see anyone in there. Then he rushes out of the room.)

Agent: Director Danvers she's not here.  
Alex: What?  
Agent: She's not in the training room.  
Alex: Mark we've got a problem.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Daniel took her out of the DEO.  
Mark: How the hell did he manage that?  
Alex: I don't know. Brainy i want you and Winn to get work on that.  
Brainy: Yes Ma'am Director.  
Alex: Mark get them and get back here.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am. Come on.

(They help him up and they walk of towards the hummers. Later back over at the DEO up in the Medbay Logan's getting looked at by Eliza as Alex walks in and taps his 

shoulder getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: I'll be back.  
Logan: Okay.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: You guys figure out who the hell Daniel managed to get Kate out of the building without anyone noticing?  
Alex: He used a breach he was out long enough to grab her then he pulled her into it with him.  
Mark: Shit.  
Alex: Yeah. It closed faster then anyone could get to the room.  
Mark: So he could of grabbed her right as one of the agents got to the training room.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Damn.

(Alex looks at him and knows he's annoyed.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: How the hell did he find out that we were headed out to the docks?  
Alex: Maggie's been trying to figure that one out.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Has she said anything?  
Alex: No. She's been quiet since you brought her in.  
Mark: We need to find out where the hell he took Kate and why?  
Alex: Well we know the why.  
Mark: Okay so where the hell did he take her. I mean he wouldn't be stupid enough to take her back to Earth 1.  
Alex: No he wouldn't be.  
Winn: And you two would be right.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Winn: He didn't take her to earth 1.  
Alex: So where the hell did he take her?  
Logan: He said something about another Earth and Earth that no one would ever step foot onto.  
Mark: Earth X?  
Winn: No. Let's just say it's an earth that involves a lot of music.

(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh come on.

(They start laughing at his reaction.)

Alex: Which earth?  
Mark: Earth 5. Barry told me and Kara a lot about it and let's just say that is one earth i never want to step back onto.  
Alex: Why not?  
Mark: I would seriously shoot my self.  
Alex: It can't be that bad.  
Mark: You wanna bet on that one Director Danvers.  
Alex: No not really.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Logan: So you'd never step foot back onto that earth?  
Mark: I would not.  
Logan: Not even for gee what's her name?  
Mark: Don't say it.  
Logan: Winn what's that name?  
Mark: Winn Schott don't you even think about it.  
Winn: You know her names right on the tip of my tongue. What is it oh i know.  
Mark: Please don't.  
Alex: What the hell is going on here?  
Logan: Sure you wouldn't step back onto that earth for gee let's see Calamity?

(Mark makes a noise making them laugh at him.)

Alex: Who the hell is Calamity?  
Mark: Earth 5's version of Kate Kane.  
Alex: No.  
Logan: Yeah. And Mark slept with her.  
Mark: What? No i didn't.  
Alex: Did you now?  
Mark: I was single and she was hot leave me alone.  
Alex: How the hell did you end up on Earth five and then end up in this woman's bed?  
Mark: Ask Winn there.

(Winn looks at him as he looks up at the ceiling.)

Winn: I do not recall how he got there.  
Mark: Now he's acting like the Winn i fell in love with.

(Logan looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Okay then.  
Mark: Okay it wasn't all Winn's fault.  
Alex: Whose was it?  
Mark: Mostly Winn's but the other half was mine. We were joking around when well the extrapolator fell to the floor and opened the breach we didn't notice it and Winn 

pushed me into it and before we knew what had happened the breach was opening and i fell out of it and out onto a military base.

Alex: On earth 5?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Who'd you meet first?  
Mark: Calamity actually.  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Don't judge me.  
Alex: I'm not.  
Mark: I thought she was Kate at first.  
Alex: And she wasn't?  
Mark: No.   
Alex: She any good?  
Mark: I'm not telling.  
Alex: Oh come on.  
Mark: She's an amazing singer i'll tell you that much.  
Alex: Think Kate can sing?  
Mark: No idea.  
Alex: How do i not remember you being gone that long?  
Mark: It was around the time you and Maggie had broken up so you never really left your apartment much.  
Alex: Oh.  
Winn: And before anyone really knew what was going on with Mark being gone i had managed to get ahold of Barry and he was able to get him back.  
Alex: How many days were you gone?  
Mark: There it was a couple of days.  
Alex: Here?  
Mark: I was there for about four hours.  
Alex: So time didn't really move all that much.  
Mark: No.  
Winn: But he was there long enough to sleep with her.  
Mark: Like i said she was hot.  
Kara: Who was?  
Mark: No one.  
Kara: No one?  
Winn: Mark's one night stand on earth 5.  
Kara: Calamity!  
Mark: Winn!  
Winn: She's my best friend i couldn't keep that from her.  
Mark: Man.  
Alex: Wait this was right around the time me and Maggie broke up?  
Mark: Yes.  
Alex: Weren't you and Winn together then?

(Mark looks up at the ceiling.)

Alex: Mark!

(She hits him making them laugh at him.)

Mark: Okay yes i cheated on him.   
Alex: Seriously.  
Mark: Okay was i a bad boyfriend then yes i was. But he forgave me. At least i think he did.  
Winn: You said she was hot. Besides he was on another earth. No one knew him there.   
Alex: But still.  
Mark: It was just once it's not like i'll ever see the woman again.  
Alex: Yeah well if Kate is where Winn believes she is. Guess what?  
Mark: Oh come on.  
Alex: Hey you know that earth better then anyone.  
Mark: I only know the base. Not the whole earth.  
Alex: What was going on at the base on that earth?  
Mark: A concert for the troops.  
Alex: The USO.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks off.)

Mark: Winn i really am sorry.  
Winn: Dude it's fine. It was a long time ago. All's forgiven.  
Mark: Is it really?  
Winn: I was able to hear the woman's name without getting overly pissed off.  
Mark: Doesn't make what i did right.  
Winn: No it doesn't. But like i said you were on another earth.  
Mark: I was.  
Winn: Just make sure you don't do it to Nick.  
Mark: I won't. I made that mistake once with you. I won't make that same mistake again.  
Winn: Not even if she shows back up into your life?  
Mark: Even then.  
Winn: Okay.

(He smiles at him as he walks off as he walks off Mark leans on the railing and then looks over at Logan.)

Logan: It doesn't seem as funny as it was before.  
Mark: I really screwed things up with him. I'm kind of surprised he stayed with me when he found out the truth.  
Logan: He loved you and he knew you had made a mistake when you slept with her.  
Mark: I did. I mean at the time and there it didn't feel like one.  
Logan: But now?  
Mark: Standing here thinking about it all over again. Makes me out to be just like my brothers.

(He turns and walks off.)

Mona: Ouch.  
Logan: Yeah.  
Mona: How are you?  
Logan: I'll be fine. Him i'm not sure about.  
Mona: Why?  
Logan: You don't sleep with someone you barely know if you don't really carry some type of feelings for them.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mona: Well this just got a whole lot more interesting.  
Logan: Yeah. So.  
Mona: Logan we tell them why we helped the bastard with going after Supergirl and Reign it'll only piss him off more.  
Logan: Mona i get it you wanna keep Haley safe. But her sister is a cop she can help.  
Mona: Yeah and said sister's girlfriend is a fed.  
Logan: We can't keep lying to them. It's bad enough that he took Kate to an earth that has a woman Mark slept with on it.  
Mona: It's not very likely she's even still there. I mean she grew up on that earth. But the thing is.  
Logan: I know. We tell he'll kill her.  
Mona: Look i know how Kara feels about Kate but if we tell them.  
Logan: No i get it.  
Mona: Are right.

(Unknown to them Ruby had over heard what they said and walks off to go talk to Mark. Over in the training room Mark's looking around it as Lena walks into room.)

Lena: Hey.  
Mark: Why if it isn't Kara's favorite Luthor.  
Lena: I'm the only Luthor she likes Mark.  
Mark: I hear aye. What's up?  
Lena: I wanted to ask you something.  
Mark: Yeah shoot. I can't find anything here anyway.  
Lena: It's about Sam actually.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks over to her and looks at her.)

Mark: What about her?  
Lena: I was just wondering what would be best thing to do on a first date.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: To be honest i'm not really. Sure i mean mine and Winn's first date we had pizza and watched a basketball game at my place.  
Lena: Oh. What about your's and Nick's?  
Mark: Hamburgers at a diner just around the corner from the bar he was attacked outside of.  
Lena: Oh.  
Mark: Look i'm not one to ask advice about when it comes around to first dates.  
Lena: I'd ask Kara but she's worried about Kate.  
Mark: Yeah. So are we.  
Lena: It's just i don't understand how he was able to grab her without someone at least hearing that damn open.  
Mark: Kara told you?  
Lena: Yeah. It surprises me too.  
Mark: Wait those things really are loud when they first open.  
Lena: Yeah. I don't care how sound proof this place is.  
Mark: If you're close enough to the room you'd hear it open.  
Lena: Yeah. Was it open when the agent showed up?  
Mark: I don't know. Alex!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Did he say if this room was open at the time he showed up to check on Kate?  
Alex: No. Why?  
Mark: Because it doesn't matter how sound proof this building is the closer you get to a room.  
Alex: The easier it is to hear the breach open.  
Mark: They lied to us.

(He rushes from the room as he runs out Sam walks up to them with Ruby right behind her.)

Sam: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sam: There's something Ruby needs to tell you.  
Mark: Can it wait?  
Ruby: No it can't. Mark please it's important.

(He looks at her along with Alex and Lena.)

Mark: Get her up to the conference room.  
Sam: Okay. Come on.

(They walk off as they walk off Mark looks at them.)

Mark: We'll talk more later.  
Lena: Of course.

(He walks off towards the conference room. Later up in the conference room. Mark's listening to what Ruby heard Mona and Logan talking about and gets annoyed. As she 

finishes Alex walks into the room with Maggie right behind her as they walk in the door closes behind them.)

Alex: What's going on?  
Mark: Ruby just told me that Logan and Mona were talking about this whole thing with Kate's kidnapping.  
Maggie: What about it?  
Ruby: They knew he was coming after her after he beat on him. Which you guys are ready knew.  
Alex: Okay.  
Ruby: But they also knew about Mark's one night stand with Calamity on earth 5.  
Sam: How would they of found out about that?  
Mark: That's a very good question. I mean i didn't really tell anyone about it but Winn.  
Alex: You ever tell anyone else?  
Mark: No. I'm kind of surprised Winn even told Kara.  
Alex: Well when it comes around to somethings Kara can keep a secret.  
Mark: Alex i screwed up back then i know that.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: But what the hell could he possibly want with Kate.  
Alex: Does earth 5 have a batwoman?  
Mark: No. At least not that i know of. As far as i know i don't even think they have a Gotham on that earth.  
Winn: They don't.  
Mark: Really.  
Winn: They don't have a lot of cities that this earth or earth 1 has.  
Mark: Well we have Star city and Gotham City.  
Winn: But we don't have Central city.  
Mark: But Earth one has all three of those cities.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Alex: Okay so we know if he took her there it wasn't because of her being Batwoman.  
Mark: No i think it has a lot to do with the fact that she's dating your sister and he doesn't like it.  
Alex: But why earth 5?  
Mark: You thinking it's not because of Calamity?  
Alex: No i don't. I mean it's one thing to blackmail you with the information it's another to take Kate there to see her double.  
Mark: Huh.  
Ruby: He also said that they helped him go after Kara and Reign.  
Alex: What?  
Ruby: They didn't say which one of them went after Kara and which one of them fired the kryptonite arrow at Reign.  
Mark: Maybe he thought Supergirl was up there with Reign and not Red Daughter.  
Alex: That's possible.  
Mark: Where were they when they were fired at?  
Alex: They said they had just flown by LCorp why?  
Mark: Because if one of them had fired at them from cross the LCorp building.  
Alex: Someone would of seen who it was.  
Mark: Mostly likely. Sam do you know if anyone saw anything this morning?  
Sam: No. Me and Lena started asking the other employees once we found out someone had fired off a kryptonite arrow at them.  
Mark: What the hell is Daniel trying to proof?  
Alex: I don't know. But we need question them on that.  
Ruby: They also said that Daniel had been threatening Maggie's sister.  
Maggie: What?  
Ruby: They didn't much into that either.  
Mark: I'm really beginning to hate this man.  
Alex: I'll get them into sperate interrogation rooms You take him me and Maggie will take the girl.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(They all walk out of the room. Later down in one of the interrogation rooms. Mark's in there with Logan trying to get him to say something but he won't budge.)

Mark: Okay know what? Logan this is getting us no where if you don't help us find out where Kate is.  
Logan: What?  
Mark: What the hell is going to stop him from going after Haley anyway.

(He stands up and walks out of the room slamming the door behind him as he walks out of the room as he walks out he leans on the wall as someone walks up to him.)

Nick: He still not talking?

(Mark looks up to see his boyfriend and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey babe.  
Nick: Hi.

(He walks over to him and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: And no he's not.  
Nick: You okay?  
Mark: For the time being yeah i'm fine. It's just the longer Kate is missing again the harder it's going to be to find her.  
Nick: You know.  
Mark: What?  
Nick: Daniel talked a lot about what happened between you and this Calamity while he held me and Kate before.  
Mark: What he say?  
Nick: Just that while you were with Winn you slept with her.  
Mark: Yeah. I did i know it was stupid and i shouldn't of done it.  
Nick: But.  
Mark: Yes you do.  
Nick: Why thank you. But not what i mean't.  
Mark: I don't know. It's just something about that earth that was different.  
Nick: How?  
Mark: It almost felt like i was suppost to kiss her or do something with her.  
Nick: Like you had some sort of pull towards her?  
Mark: Something like that.  
Nick: Who'd you meet when you first arrived there?  
Mark: Her.  
Nick: And no one else knew you were there?  
Mark: No. It was almost like she heard the damn breach open.  
Nick: Where did it open?  
Mark: Outside of the hanger the concert was being held in why?  
Nick: Maybe she was in sight of it.  
Mark: Maybe. I just i really don't understand why it took me to earth 5 instead of earth 1 like it normally would.  
Nick: Are there numbers on the device?  
Mark: Not that i'm aware of.  
Nick: Okay.

(Just then Alex and Maggie walk out of the room they have Mona in looking just as annoyed.)

Mark: She didn't say anything?  
Alex: No. Whatever the hell Daniel told them has the both of them to scared to say anything.  
Mark: Alex get J'onn in here.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Just do it i'll explain it all once he gets here.  
Alex: Okay.

(She walks off to go call him.)

Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: I think there's more to that earth then i thought.  
Maggie: Meaning.  
Mark: I don't really know.  
Nick: Tell her what you told me.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: When i got there and i saw her i felt this pull towards her.  
Maggie: What type of pull?  
Mark: The kind that got me to cheat on Winn.  
Maggie: Oh that kind of pull.  
Mark: I just don't get it.  
Maggie: I don't either.

(Later up in the Medbay Mark's sitting down on the bed thinking as J'onn walks into the room.)

Alex: Here he is Mark.  
Mark: Hi.  
J'onn: Hi. What's going on?  
Mark: I was hoping you could read my mind.  
J'onn: Why?  
Mark: Because for the past hour ever since Kate went missing i have been thinking about someone i haven't thought about in over a year.  
J'onn: Does this have anything to do with that whole thing with Earth 5?  
Mark: Yeah.  
J'onn: Okay. So i have your permission to do so?  
Mark: Yeah.  
J'onn: Okay. I need some more information if i'm going to do this.  
Mark: It was right after the breach opened and i fell through.

(Flashback to a year ago somewhere on earth 5 a breach opens and Mark falls out of it as he falls out and lands on the ground it closes up and he looks around the 

area.)

Mark: What the hell?

(Inside of the hanger one of the members of the groups looks up and looks around.)

Calamity: I'll be back.  
Charity: Calam you are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. It's just i thought i heard something i'll be right back.  
Charity: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off she looks outside of the hanger and sees someone lying down on the ground then walks out and heads over to them as she gets 

to him he looks up at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. A little help would help too if that's okay?

(She puts her hand out for him to grab once he has it he stands up and then looks around the area.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Calamity: You're welcome. Wanna tell me what you were doing on the ground?  
Mark: I'm not really sure how i ended up down there. Hell i'm not even sure where i am.  
Calamity: You're on a military base.  
Mark: That i gathered. But it's not one i know all that well.

(She looks at him and laughs a little at him.)

Calamity: You hit your head when you fell?  
Mark: Depends did i die?  
Calamity: No you didn't die. You're still very much alive. Why?  
Mark: Because i swear i fell straight out of heaven.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Of course you're drop dead gorgeous.

(She looks at him trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. I'm sorry i didn't mean to be so forward.  
Calamity: Oh trust me. You're not the only one whose ever been this forward when it comes to me so.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. Um but what i mean't to say is that. Hi I'm Mark.  
Calamity: Calamity!  
Mark: Nice to meet you.  
Calamity: You too.

(He smiles at her making her laugh. End of flashback as he continues to talk about how he met her as he continues to tell them J'onn continues to read his mind. But 

then Mark stops talking which gets J'onn to stop reading his mind.)

Mark: You don't want to read the next part.  
J'onn: Good call.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Alex: What you get?  
J'onn: Well their first meeting was great.   
Mark: I mean nothing really bad happened when we first met. I flirted with her but.  
Alex: But what?  
J'onn: He knew he wasn't suppost to be on that earth.  
Mark: Yeah. But another thing.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Alex i might of known i wasn't suppost to be on that earth. But.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Alex i didn't even remember having a boyfriend.  
Alex: So when you slept with her?  
Mark: To me while i was there i wasn't cheating on anyone.  
Alex: Something on that earth made him think he wasn't seeing anyone.  
J'onn: By the sounds of it yeah.  
Alex: Was it the earth she was on or was it her?  
J'onn: There's noway of knowing.  
Mark: Unless i go back there to see if we can't locate Kate.  
Alex: If being there before made you think you weren't seeing anyone. What makes you think it won't do it again.  
Mark: Because i'll have Nick there with me.  
Alex: You sure about this?  
Mark: Yes i am. I mean when me and Winn were goofing off he pushed me into the breach when it opened.  
Alex: And when you came out the other end.  
Mark: He wasn't with me.  
Alex: That's a good theory.  
Mark: I mean i can go back by myself again. But i really don't want to chance going back on my own.  
Maggie: Why not?  
Mark: Because i don't want to screw this thing up with Nick.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: It's bad enough i did it while i was with Winn.  
Alex: We know.

(Just then they hear something downstairs and rush off towards the nose and quickly grab their weapons once they have them they reach the bottom of the stairs as they 

see someone come out of as they come out it closes up behind them seeing a bunch of agents pointing guns at her she puts her hands up in the air.)

Agent: Director Danvers this woman just came through.  
Alex: Okay. Who are you?

(The woman turns around and faces them seeing who it is he falls into Adam who catches him.)

Adam: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right. Guys stand down.  
Alex: You know her?  
Mark: Yeah i do. 

(He walks over to her and hugs her making her laugh at him. Then she pulls away from him.)

Kara: Mark who is that?  
Mark: I'm sorry Alex you remember that ex Sara told you about?  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: This is her. This Nyssa.  
Nyssa: Hi.  
Alex: Oh. Stand down.

 

(The other agents do as their told as the breach opens again getting them to draw their weapons again. Seeing whose coming through Mark laughs again as they step out 

and it closes behind them.)

Mark: Oliver i swear one of these days.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Stand down it's Oliver Queen.  
Oliver: Hi.  
Mark: What you two doing here?  
Oliver: We know where Kate is.  
Mark: Where?  
Nyssa: Earth 5.

(Mark falls silent and looks at them.)

Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: I'm gonna have to go back.  
Alex: Yes you are.  
Mark: Just lovely.  
Nyssa: Something we should know?  
Mark: I was i slept with their earth's version of Kate Kane.  
Nyssa: You slept with Calamity?  
Mark: Yeah.

(Nyssa looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Oliver: But you were with?  
Mark: Yeah i know i was.   
Nyssa: How drawn were you to her?  
Mark: Enough to where i almost screwed up mine and Winn's relationship.  
Oliver: Wait how you know so much about this earth?  
Nyssa: I don't really know much about the earth so much as the person on it.  
Mark: You and?  
Nyssa: No. When i went there i wasn't alone.  
Mark: Yeah that was different for me.  
Oliver: Why?  
Mark: I was there alone.  
Oliver: How the hell did you end up on Earth 5?  
Mark: I've been asking myself that question for awhile now. I even had J'onn read my mind.  
Oliver: And?  
Mark: And well it didn't go over so well.

(Oliver laughs at him.)

Mark: There was something about that earth that made me think that.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: It made me think i was single.  
Nyssa: Now that is weird.  
Mark: Is that woman made of magic or something?

(They look at him and laugh.)

Nyssa: No she's not.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Alex: Aside from knowing where Kate is and that she's on Earth 5.  
Nyssa: We got ward that you guys have a couple of people in custody.  
Mark: Yeah we do. But their not talking.  
Oliver: Why not?  
Mark: Whatever Daniel told them really has them scared enough to keep quiet.  
Nyssa: Huh. Sara's told me a lot about this prick.  
Mark: Wait how the hell do Sara and Oliver know him?  
Oliver: He was Sara's boyfriend before me and her while.  
Mark: She ran off with her sister's boyfriend?  
Oliver: Yes. To put it lightly.  
Kara: Okay so are there two Daniel's?  
Oliver: What you mean?  
Mark: Sophie told us Daniel's the one who outed her's and Kate's relationship at West Point.  
Oliver: He went to West Point?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nyssa: Know his last name?  
Mark: No. They never said.  
Brainy: I found him.  
Mark: Who?  
Brainy: Kate's stalker.  
Mark: Daniel!  
Brainy: Yeah.  
Alex: What's his last name?  
Brainy: Wentworth!

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Alex: Why dose that last name sound so familiar?  
Mark: Because Daniel is the older brother of Cutter and Aubrey Wentworth.  
Alex: Oh you've got to be fucken kidding me?  
Mark: I wish i was.  
Oliver: Is he from this earth?  
Mark: Apparently so. Because after 2011 Daniel disappeared Cutter and Aubrey never heard from him again.  
Alex: 2011. Isn't that when Kate went into West Point?  
Mark: I believe so.  
Nyssa: Okay so he leaves this earth and goes to another one.  
Mark: Doesn't make much since. since we didn't even know there was another earth until Kara met Barry.  
Oliver: Okay so how do we find out how he met Kate and Sophie.  
Logan: I'll tell you.

(They turn and look at him.)

Reign: He told us everything.  
Mark: Logan!  
Logan: Okay.

(He goes into everything Daniel did and told them he would do if they didn't help him try and get Kate away from Kara as he continues to explain everything he goes 

into everything they learned from Barry when he first arrived on their earth as he's explaining everything Mona walks out and joins him in telling them what they both 

knew. About what he was planning.)

Mark: So wait me ending up on earth 5?  
Mona: Was all apart of his plan to keep you as far away from Kate Kane as possible.  
Mark: But none of us Knew Kate Kane at the time.  
Mona: I know that. In fact we both knew that.   
Alex: Wait you said.  
Mark: Yeah but i didn't know their earth's Kate.  
Oliver: And with your guys earth's Kate still being gone.  
Alex: He switched over to your guys earth's Kate.  
Mark: So it had nothing to do with her or the earth.  
Alex: He knew you would screw up if you went there alone.  
Mark: Yup and i walked right into the SOB's plan.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed with himself.)

Mark: She was plant.  
Alex: That and the earth it self.  
Mark: Damn it.

(He turns and walks off as he continues to be annoyed with himself.)

Mark: Now i know why i didn't end up on earth 1.  
Alex: He switched the signal's between earths sending you to Earth 5.  
Mark: God i really do want to kill the man now.  
Alex: I can't really blame you.  
Mark: At least now i know why i felt so damn drown to her.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Oliver: What you wanna do Mark?  
Mark: I want to go there and get Kara's girlfriend back and face the one person i didn't think i'd ever see again.  
Nyssa: Okay.  
Alex: Want a team to go with you?  
Mark: No. I just it to be me Oliver and Nyssa.  
Alex: Okay.  
Nick: Hey.  
Mark: I'll be okay babe.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him. Seeing them kiss upsets Winn but he quickly hides it before anyone notices it.)

Mark: Okay Whenever you two are ready.  
Oliver: We're ready now.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Alex: Winn!

(He nods his head as he opens the breach and Mark checks his weapon over he looks over at Winn and smiles at him making him laugh at him.)

Oliver: You ready for this?  
Mark: As i'll ever be.  
Maggie: Wait.  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: Be careful.  
Mark: I will be.

(They walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them.)

Maggie: They'll be okay right?  
Alex: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at her. Somewhere over on Earth 5 the breach opens and they all walk out of it and look around as it closes up behind them.)

Oliver: So this is Earth 5?  
Mark: Yeah. We're on the military base where i met Calamity.  
Oliver: Is she hot?  
Mark: She's their earth's Kate Kane what you think?  
Oliver: I'll take your word for it.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nyssa: You two done?  
Mark: Yes.  
Nyssa: Okay.

(Just then the breach opens behind them getting them to all turn and look at it as it opens someone walks out of it as Mark quickly raises his gun and points at who 

comes through seeing who it he puts it down.)

Mark: Barry!  
Barry: Sorry.

(As it closes up behind him they hear a nose behind them.)

Oliver: What the hell was that?  
Mark: Not sure come on.

(They walk off towards the hanger as they get there Mark's got his gun pointed down and he does a real quick look into the hanger as he's looking he doesn't see 

anything then he nods his head for them to follow him inside as they walk in they don't see anything as they continue to look around Mar spots something and quickly 

ducks out of view.)

Oliver: Who the hell was that?  
Mark: No idea. I can't really see their face.  
Oliver: Maybe it's your sleeping buddy.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Not funny Oliver.  
Oliver: Sorry.  
Mark: It's okay.

(Just then they hear someone fall to the ground Mark turns to look to see who it seeing who it is he turns and looks at Oliver.)

Mark: It's Kate.  
Oliver: Anyone with her?  
Mark: Looks like Daniel.  
Oliver: Okay. You two walk towards them me and Nyssa will head off this way.  
Mark: Yeah are right. No super speeding Barry.  
Barry: I'm not even in my suit.  
Mark: Okay. Come on.

(They walk off towards where Kate is as they get there they look around the box's as their looking they still see them.)

Mark: All i see is them.  
Barry: You don't see?  
Mark: No which is a good thing in my book.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark looks around the hanger.)

Mark: Huh.  
Barry: What?  
Mark: It's weird being in here.  
Barry: Why?  
Mark: Last time i was in this place there were other bands here.  
Barry: When was that anyway?  
Mark: Two years ago.  
Barry: Wow.  
Mark: Yup.

(As they continue to talk they hear Kate yell out in pain.)

Kate: Fuck!  
Daniel: That was the idea.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: Go fuck yourself.  
Daniel: I'd love to. But you'll be more fun.

(He goes to go after her only to have her kick up and get him in the face knocking him to the ground Mark seeing him go down looks at Barry and laughs.)

Mark: She really is bad ass.  
Barry: Yeah. I'm so glad Kara finally told her how she felt about her.  
Mark: You and me both.

(They start laughing as he gets the upper hand and throws her back as she falls back to the ground she hurts herself.)

Kate: Okay well that sucked.  
Daniel: Bitch do that again i'll do it sooner then i planned.

(She looks at him not sure of what to think.)

Kate: You lay one hand on me i'll sick Supergirl on you.  
Daniel: I don't see her around here do you?  
Kate: You never know.  
Daniel: You know i thought Mark would of come here looking for you. But i guess not. I guess he just doesn't care enough to come all the way here to Earth 5 to come 

and get the great Kate Kane.   
Kate: Oh he'll come. You don't know Mark as well as i do.  
Daniel: I know enough.  
Kate: What you talking about?  
Daniel: You don't know do you?

(She looks at him. As Mark looks at Barry.)

Mark: Shit.  
Barry: He's gonna tell her.  
Mark: Yup. You know this is the time i wish Calamity was here.  
Barry: Yeah.

(As he say's that someone comes out of the shadows and over towards Daniel.)

Woman: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her. Before he can say anything she hits him in the face with her bat knocking him to the ground as he hits the ground Kate looks over at her 

and then puts her head back.)

Kate: I'd say thank god. But then it wouldn't be as funny.  
Woman: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm good.

(She walks over to her and helps her up as she's gets up she grunts in pain once she's up she looks around the hanger.)

Kate: Where the hell am i?  
Woman: Like the nutcase said Earth 5.  
Kate: Why?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Woman: You're guess is as good as mine.

(She laughs at her.)

Woman: I'm Calamity.  
Kate: Kate!

(She shakes her hand making her laugh.)

Calamity: So your the famous Kate Kane.  
Kate: So I've heard.  
Calamity: Why'd he take you anyway?  
Kate: He doesn't like my girlfriend.  
Calamity: Oh. She's a lucky woman then.  
Kate: She is. I'm sorry i know you don't i mean aside from the name.  
Calamity: Not that i know of.  
Kate: Oh good. Wait now i know this hanger.  
Calamity: How?  
Kate: We have the same base on my earth and my girlfriends earth.  
Calamity: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. What's the name of your band?

(She looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Ever-moist.

 

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Now that's a very interesting name for a band.  
Calamity: Yeah i thought it was weird at one point. But i got over it.

(They continue to talk and joke around as Mark sees Daniel move he quickly stands up.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him as Daniel goes to fire at them as he fires Mark fires at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you all don't know who Calamity is she's a character from Pitch Perfect 3. If you haven't seen it yet i would. Sorry another cliff hanger but i can promise your nothing happens to Kate. I'll have the next chapter up soon.
> 
> In the next chapter.  
> Mark sees Calamity for the first time in over two years.  
> Lena and Sam go on their first date. Officially.  
> Winn gets close to a former kidnapping suspect.  
> Reign and Linda continue to grow closer.


	5. ReignCorp and Superbat double date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam finally go out on their date and Calamity offers to watch Ruby. But things take a turn for the worst when people show up to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the latest chapter. I have one more chapter after this one.

(Mark sees Daniel move he quickly stands up.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him as Daniel goes to fire at them as he fires Mark fires at him. As they both fire they both miss each other.)

Mark: Damn.  
Barry: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Kate!  
Kate: I'm good. 

(As she stands up she helps Calamity stand once she's up Daniel grabs her getting Mark to point his gun at his head.)

Kate: Mark don't.

(He looks at her and lowers his gun as Oliver does the same thing with his bow.)

Daniel: We're leaving Buchanan.  
Mark: Let her go Daniel.  
Daniel: Which one you here to save Buchanan Kane or her?

(Mark keeps his gun pointed at him.)

Mark: Let her go.  
Daniel: You know for a man whose in a relationship you sure do know how to protect the person who called you a reject.

(Mark looks at him as he looks at Kate.)

Mark: Funny. I thought she was talking about you.

(He looks at him as the other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Daniel: You know if i didn't know any better.  
Mark: This isn't about that weekend Daniel.  
Daniel: Isn't it i mean someone as hot as her you're bound to remember every bit of it.

(Mark keeps the gun pointed at him.)

Daniel: Oh come on. You telling me you don't remember her.  
Mark: No i do. That is one night i won't ever forget seeing her and band mates perform one hell of a night.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as Daniel looks at him annoyed.)

Daniel: That's not what i mean't.  
Mark: Oh i know what you mean't. But that's none of your business. What happened between us that afternoon is between us and well her bed.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing at him along with Barry and Oliver.)

Daniel: You trying to be cute Mark?  
Mark: No. But she is. And i gotta tell ya i like what i see.

(She smiles at him as she gets him in the groan making him double over in pain she quickly moves away from him as Mark comes out and blocks her from his view as he 

gets up he looks at him.)

Daniel: You wanna know what happened between them that weekend Kate?  
Kate: I really don't care what happened between them.  
Daniel: Well you should.

(Mark looks at him and then to Barry.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Barry: What?  
Calamity: Shut him up.  
Mark: Yup. Hey Daniel.  
Daniel: What?  
Mark: Nothing i just wanted to distract you.  
Kate: For what?

(Then Oliver taps his shoulder getting him to turn around once he's facing him he punches him sending him to the ground as he lands he looks up at him.)

Kate: Mark what the hell?  
Mark: I'll tell you once we get back to Earth 38.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: Something like this should really come from me.  
Kate: Okay.

(He looks over at Calamity and smiles as he walks over to Daniel and puts him in handcuff's once their on him Mark stands him up once he's up. He has Barry open the 

breach as it opens they all walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them. Back over on earth 38 in the DEO a breach opens behind everyone getting them to turn 

around and look at it as it opens Mark and Oliver walk out followed Nyssa Barry and Calamity as they walk out it closes up behind them as Mark hands Daniel off to an 

agent.)

Mark: Make sure he gets a real good seat.  
Agent: Yes sir. Let's go.

(As they walk off Mark looks at Alex.)

Alex: You got him?  
Mark: And we got Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: You are right?  
Kate: Nothing i can't handle.  
Alex: Still i want you to get checked out.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I'll tell you later.  
Kate: You better.

(He looks at her and laughs as she walks up to the steps to the Medbay. As she walks off Alex looks at him.)

Mark: Alex this is Calamity.  
Alex: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Alex: You really are earth 5's version of Kate Kane.  
Calamity: So I've been told.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah it's just I've never really been in a government building before. This is a little weird.  
Mark: It is. But to be safe let's get you up to Medbay and have you looked at.  
Calamity: Okay. Wow.  
Mark: Move it.

(He lightly pushes her making her laugh at him. Up in the Medbay Kate's being looked at by Hamilton as Kara rushes into the room.)

Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.

(She looks at her and smiles as she walks over to her.)

Kara: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. I'm good.  
Hamilton: She's got a couple of bruised ribs and a bruised ego.  
Kate: That got bruised along time ago.  
Hamilton: Not according to Mark.  
Kate: Yeah well Mark's an ass so.

(Down the hall he gives her the finger making her laugh.)

Kara: Here you are back for twenty minutes and are ready giving Mark hell.  
Kate: What are friends for?  
Kara: I don't know. What are they for?

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she pulls her in and kisses her making her smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kara: I missed you so much.  
Kate: I missed you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kara: So is it done now?  
Kate: I can only hope so.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: I'm are right babe.  
Kara: Yeah i know. It's just there's two of you and i'm trying really hard not to look down the hallway to see her.  
Kate: She's not such a bad person.  
Kara: She slept with Mark.  
Kate: I know. But with what Mark was feeling on that Earth he didn't know he had a boyfriend.  
Kara: I know. But still. Lucky bastard.  
Kate: Hey.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: Now that hurt.  
Kara: Let me kiss it and make it better.

(Kate starts laughing as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Hey i wasn't done yet.

(She kisses her again making her laugh in it then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Okay.  
Kara: You're a dork babe.  
Kate: Tell me something i don't know.  
Kara: I would. But you'd hit me.  
Kate: It would hurt me more then it would you.  
Kara: True.  
Kate: You sure you're okay?  
Kara: Yeah. At least now.  
Kate: Okay good.

(As they continue to talk and joke around Hamilton laughs at them. Down the Hall in the room Calamity's in Mark shows her something on his phone as she's looking at it 

she laughs at it.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Hey look Mark i hope what happened there didn't screw things up with your boyfriend at the time.  
Mark: It didn't. I mean i can tell it still bother's him but he's good now.  
Calamity: Okay good.  
Mark: So you seeing anyone?  
Calamity: I am actually.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Calamity: But she's back on my earth.  
Mark: Oh that's bad.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: But it's okay i'm sure i'll see her again.  
Mark: You will. So what's her name?  
Calamity: Marley Rose!  
Mark: As in Ruby Rose?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: No.  
Mark: Oh good. Because that would be weird.  
Calamity: Just a little bit.  
Mark: She pretty at least.  
Calamity: She's my earth's Version of Kara Danvers down there.

(He looks at her and then looks down the hallway to where Kara and Kate are.)

Mark: Okay now it just got weird.  
Calamity: Yeah. What's so great about this earth anyway?  
Mark: We have Supergirl and Superman.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah their not as pretty as you and Kate down there.  
Kara: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her as they start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: She's gonna kill me.  
Eliza: Yes she is.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Eliza: No need to apologize. Whose this?  
Mark: This is Calamity.  
Eliza: Hi.  
Mark: This is my bosses and Kara's mother Eliza Danvers.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Eliza: Hi. You know if i didn't know any better i'd think you and Kate were twins.  
Calamity: Nope. Completely different person. I mean Mark would know more then anyone.  
Mark: Gee thanks for that.  
Eliza: Oh really?  
Mark: She's the woman i slept with on Earth 5.  
Eliza: Oh. So you're.  
Calamity: That's me.  
Eliza: Wow Mark you sure do know how to pick em.

(He puts his head down as they start laughing at him.)

Mark: Oh. This is going to be fun.  
Calamity: I can always go back to my earth if it'll make you feel better?  
Mark: No it's fine. You can stay here as long as you want. Just let us know when you're ready to go.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Anyway i'm gonna go talk to Kate and Kara for a little while and then head home.  
Eliza: Okay i'm pretty sure Alex will want her to go somewhere.  
Mark: Shit.  
Calamity: It's okay.  
Mark: No it's not it's just uh.  
Alex: She can stay with me and Maggie until she's ready to go.  
Mark: Okay. Good because i really don't know how Nick will feel if i invite the woman i slept with into my home.  
Alex: He'd be a little weirded out.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway i'll see ya.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He turns and walks off to go talk to Kate and Kara as he's talking to them Kate pushes him making him laugh. Over the next couple of weeks Mark and Nick spend time 

together bringing them closer as a couple. Lena and Sam have yet to have their first official date Mark and Calamity have become closer as friends with the more they 

spend together Alex and Maggie continue to grow closer as a couple along with Kara and Kate. And Winn is finding himself growing a crush on one of the DEO's former 

suspects in Nick and Kate's kidnapping. Over at Mark's him and Nick are on the couch goofing off.)

Nick: Hey give me that.  
Mark: I would but it's no fun.  
Nick: Awe.  
Mark: You gotta earn it Borrelli.  
Nick: Oh do i?  
Mark: Yeah. If your brother was here he'd agree with me.  
Nick: Yeah well my brother's a dork so.  
Mark: He's also firefighter.  
Nick: Oh.  
Mark: Like i said you gotta earn it first.  
Nick: Hey i know how to get it from you.  
Mark: Yeah so does Kate and it never works.  
Nick: Yeah that's not what i mean't.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he hands him the remote.)

Mark: Jerk.  
Nick: Yeah love you too.

(Nick turns the television on to see what's on as he's looking Mark's looking at his phone and laughing at something Kara posted.)

Nick: What's so funny?  
Mark: Alex and Maggie are out at the dive bar with Kate and Kara.  
Nick: Okay.  
Mark: Alex is beating Maggie big time.  
Nick: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He shows him the picture and he starts laughing.)

Nick: Let's go out and spend time with them.  
Mark: You sure?  
Nick: Yeah. I mean i'm talking more so i think it's a good time to spend sometime with everyone.  
Mark: Babe i don't want to rush you.  
Nick: Mark it's been over a year i'm sure i can handle being out with people again.  
Mark: Okay.  
Nick: Okay.

(He shuts the TV off and they both get up and leave the house. Later over at the Dive bar both Mark and Nick walk in and see both Alex and Maggie playing pool.)

Nick: I'm gonna go up and get us something what you want?  
Mark: Club Soda.  
Nick: Okay.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as he walks off as he walks off Mark watches him smiling then he walks over to Alex and Maggie.)

Mark: Getting your ass kicked Sawyer?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Maggie: No.  
Kara: Yes.  
Maggie: Hey. Whose side you on?  
Kara: My sister's.  
Maggie: Traitor.  
Mark: Oh oh i can see what a sore loser Maggie Sawyer is.  
Kate: You have no idea. Her and Alex have been playing the last hour we've been here.  
Mark: Tell the truth Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Your earths Maggie as bad of a sore loser as this one?  
Kate: Yes. Only she's worse.  
Maggie: Hey.

(Mark starts laughing as he looks around and sees Nick talking and joking around with Alex.)

Kate: You two seem happy?  
Mark: Yeah we are. Where's Winn?  
Kara: He said something about a date.  
Mark: Winn Schott has a date?  
Maggie: I know right me and Alex we're just as shocked when we found out.  
Mark: Lucky man whoever it is he's out on a date with.  
Maggie: Yeah. Hey you are right?  
Mark: Me?  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine why?  
Maggie: Well you haven't been by to see Krypton in awhile he misses his buddy.  
Mark: I know i'm sorry it's just.  
Maggie: It's been two weeks Mark.  
Mark: I know it's just i see her and i still see that night. I just. I can't help but think that maybe.  
Maggie: Hey don't beat yourself up. You were able to look past the fact that she looks like Kate.  
Mark: True.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: I'm fine. So whose playing winner?  
Alex: Kara and Kate are.  
Mark: Oh i'm team Superbat.

(Alex and Maggie look at him in shock as Kate and Kara start laughing along with Nick.)

Nick: Here you go babe.  
Mark: Oh thanks.  
Nick: You're welcome. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good. Winn's on a date.  
Nick: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Kara just told me.  
Nick: Lucky man then.  
Mark: Yeah i agree.  
Maggie: You two ready?  
Kara: Yes.  
Mark: No cheating Kara.  
Kara: Man.  
Kate: Yeah we want them to lose fairly.  
Kara: But Kate they always cheat.

(Mark and Nick start laughing at Alex and Maggie's faces.)

Mark: Have you two been using Calamity to cheat.  
Maggie: No that's been Kate.  
Kate: What? She's my twin from another earth. And that happened once.  
Kara: She kissed me.  
Kate: Yeah sorry love that was my idea.

(Mark and Nick continue to laugh at them as Kara lightly smacks her girlfriend's arm.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Kara didn't have to kiss her okay.  
Mark: True. How good of a kisser is she Kara?  
Kara: It was good. But Kate's better.  
Calamity: Now i'm insulted.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Ready to see Sanvers get their butts kicked by Superbat?  
Calamity: Yeah just let me get a drink.  
Mark: Okay.  
Nick: Go with her.  
Mark: You sure?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as he turns and walks off with her to go over to bar to get her something as they get there he leans on the bar and orders 

drink for her.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. I forget people think i'm her.

(He turns and looks at Kate.)

Mark: They'll get use to it.  
Calamity: I sure hope so.  
Mark: You know if you're starting to feel home sick we can always get you back to earth 5.  
Calamity: I am but. To be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I really like it here.  
Mark: Don't you have a girlfriend back on your earth?  
Calamity: I do. But we've been having problems lately and it has nothing to do with you.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Calamity: It's just the more time i spend here and the more time i spend with you and your friends.  
Mark: Kate's from earth one.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Kara's girlfriend Kate.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: She's not our earth's Kate. She's from Earth one.  
Calamity: Oh. What happened to your's?  
Mark: Not sure. We haven't really figured that out. And our earth's Bruce Wayne has been trying to figure that one out for four years.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Um like i said if or when you're ready to go back let me know are right.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(As he walks off the bartender hands her. Her drink.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Bartender: You bet.

(She grabs it up and walks off towards the other's as she gets to them her along with Mark and Nick watch both couples at the pool table play against each other. Over 

the next couple of hours both couples continue to play.)

Alex: Man.  
Kara: How is it whenever Kate's around you two are always losing?  
Alex: Maybe because Calamity's around and she's got nice a rack.

(Mark starts laughing at her face.)

Maggie: Hey.  
Alex: What?  
Maggie: Your girlfriend is standing right here.  
Alex: Yes and she's so sexy in her police badge.  
Maggie: That's better.

(Alex kisses her head making her laugh.)

Mark: Me and Nick play next.  
Alex: Okay good it gives me and Maggie a chance to rest and talk to Calamity.  
Calamity: I've been staying with you two.  
Mark: Yeah that's Alex's way of saying she wants to know more about your band.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Alex: Thanks for giving away my secret Mark.  
Kate: Not much of a secret Alex.  
Mark: She has a point.  
Alex: Man you two suck.  
Mark: I bet that's not the only thing Maggie sucks.

(Kate and Kara start laughing at Alex's face.)

Alex: Hey i'll have you know.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Know what be at the DEO early tomorrow we're gonna train really hard Buchanan.  
Mark: Oh don't be threatening me with a good time there Director Danvers.  
Alex: Damn it.

(She walks off as they continue to laugh at her.)

Nick: Wow.  
Mark: I know right. She's fun to pick on.  
Alex: Shut up.  
Mark: Shut don't go up.  
Alex: Man.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: Sorry.  
Maggie: It's fine. You good?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Maggie: Mark!

(He looks at her and then over Calamity whose talking to Alex while Nick is talking to Kate and Kara before they start their game.)

Mark: I mean i know she's not Kate. But.  
Maggie: Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Ever since we brought her back with us i haven't really been able to stop thinking about that night.  
Maggie: So it wasn't just the fact that you were drawn to her.  
Mark: Don't get me wrong Mags i love Nick i do. It's just there's just something about her that i can't stop thinking about.  
Maggie: You mean her nice rack.

(He looks at her and laughs at Alex's face.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Maybe you should go and talk to Kelly see if she can't help you out with what's going on in here.  
Mark: Maybe. She can or i'm falling in love with someone else.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Maggie: She has a girlfriend.  
Mark: I know that and i respect that. I'm not going to take her away from her girlfriend i'm not like my sister's ex husband.  
Maggie: Okay good.  
Mark: But you're right i should really go talk to Kelly.  
Maggie: Okay good.

(She walks away from the table so Mark and Nick can start their game with Kate and Kara. Over at the table.)

Alex: Everything okay?  
Maggie: He's falling for Calamity.

(Alex looks at her and then over to Mark.)

Alex: Oh boy.  
Maggie: Yeah so he said he was going to go and see Kelly tomorrow and talk to her.  
Alex: Okay.

(They continue to talk as Calamity watches Mark and Nick go up against Kate and Kara. Through out the rest of the night all three couples play a game of poole between 

them. The following day over at Kelly's office Mark walks up to the door and knocks on it.)

Kelly: It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks in as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.

(Hearing him say something she looks up at him.)

Kelly: Hey. Is it Nick's time to come in?  
Mark: No. That's tomorrow.  
Kelly: Okay. So if it's not Nick what you doing here?  
Mark: Kelly i wanted to come and talk to you about something.  
Kelly: Okay. Shoot? What's wrong?  
Mark: I can't believe i'm saying this out loud.  
Kelly: Mark!  
Mark: I'm falling love with someone else.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to her.)

Kelly: Okay.  
Mark: And it's not just anyone.  
Kelly: What you mean?  
Mark: I'm falling love in with Calamity.

(Kelly looks at him in shock. Once she finds her voice she stands up and walks over to him.)

Kelly: You sure about that?  
Mark: I am.  
Kelly: Have you told her?  
Mark: No.  
Kelly: Why not?  
Mark: How am i suppost to start off that conversation Kelly. Hey Calamity i know you have a girlfriend but dump her and come live with me.  
Kelly: Okay one i know you wouldn't be that blunt.  
Mark: You never know.  
Kelly: I also know you're not your brother's or Nash Brennan.  
Mark: You sure about that?  
Kelly: Mark you were on another earth and in your brain it was telling you that you didn't have a boyfriend.  
Mark: No i just landed into another persons bed.  
Kelly: She's hot.  
Mark: She's also Earth 5's version of Kate.  
Kelly: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kelly: Well then.  
Mark: Oh come on. Don't do that.  
Kelly: Do what?  
Mark: That look like you wanna gloat that i slept with Earth 5's version of Batwoman.  
Kelly: She batwoman on that earth?  
Mark: No she's a performer.  
Kelly: Okay see i don't see the down fall to this woman. Either way she's hot.  
Mark: And in a relationship.  
Kelly: Oh. See maybe you should of started off with that.  
Mark: I did i said she had a girlfriend.  
Kelly: Oh.

(He walks over to the couch and sits down then puts his head back onto it.)

Kelly: Let me ask you something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kelly: What makes you think you're in love with her?  
Mark: Well for one thing i can't stop thinking about her.  
Kelly: Okay.  
Mark: And well i keep thinking back to that night and then wanting to kill Daniel for threatening to kill her.  
Kelly: Mark you would of done that for Kate too.  
Mark: Yeah but i didn't sleep with Kate. Kelly!  
Kelly: I know that. It's just Mark i haven't seen you like this since Maxwell Lord.  
Mark: I loved him and the bastard tried to kill my ex girlfriends sister.  
Kelly: Who just happens to be your boss.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Kelly: Look all i'm trying to do is understand why you're suddenly so.  
Mark: Interested in a woman?  
Kelly: Yes.  
Mark: I'm Bi Kelly.  
Kelly: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Aside from Alex she's really the only woman I've seen this way.  
Kelly: Other then the night you spent together.  
Mark: What?  
Kelly: What keeps drawing you back to her.  
Mark: Her nice rack.

(Kelly starts laughing then calms down as Mark stands up and walks off towards the wall to look at the pictures on it.)

Kelly: I'm gonna take a big guess and say Alex had said that?  
Mark: You'd be right.

(He turns to look at her.)

Kelly: What makes this woman so special and no the answer can't be she has a nice rack.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What isn't there to like about the woman she's funny she's hot she's an amazing singer she's got great friends.  
Kelly: Anything other then she's hot.  
Mark: She's drop dead gorgeous.  
Kelly: Mark come on.  
Mark: I'm sorry. To be honest i don't really know what's drawing me to her other then she was one the who found me when that damn breach opened and i fell out of it.  
Kelly: She's the one who found you?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kelly: How is it a base that big no one sees or hears it open?  
Mark: They weren't really looking to see if a breach would open on their base much less their earth.  
Kelly: Did anyone else hear it or see it open?  
Mark: No. I'm not even really sure she heard it. All i know is when i looked up she was standing over me.  
Kelly: Huh.

(Just then someone bust into Kelly's office looking for Mark.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: You need to come down to the DEO.  
Mark: What? Why?  
Winn: A breach opened out at the river walk and you'll never believe who it was.  
Mark: Do i wanna know?  
Winn: No but they know you.  
Mark: Okay okay Winn slow down.  
Winn: It's the rest of Calamity's band mates.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kelly: Go.

(They rush out of the office and head down towards the DEO. Later back over at the DEO Mark walks off of the elevator with Winn right behind him as they reach central 

command Mark sees who it is and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Get Calamity here.  
Winn: Yeah.

(As he walks off Mark laughs at his ex as he walks over to the other members of Calamity's band.)

Mark: Ladies.

(They turn and look at him.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Hi. How'd you guys get the breach open?  
Serenity: We found this on the floor of the hanger when we went looking for Calamity.

(She hands him the device they found once he has it he laughs at it.)

Mark: That's how he did it.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud.  
Veracity: Okay. Anyway.  
Mark: She's fine.  
Serenity: Oh thank god.  
Mark: My friend back there is going to get a hold of her. That is if he's done staring.  
Winn: Sorry.  
Mark: Winn Calamity.

(He nods his head as Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Young!  
Hayden: Yeah.  
Mark: Show them to the break room and see if you can't find Director Danvers.  
Hayden: Yes sir. Right this way.

(They follow after him as Mark looks at the breach device and puts it into his back pocket.)

Oliver: Their drummer doesn't say much does she?  
Mark: No. But then again Veracity and Serenity are two of Calamity's best friends so.  
Oliver: You doing are right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He tosses down the breach device they gave him.)

Oliver: So this is how Daniel was getting back and forth from earth 1 to this one.  
Mark: And then to earth 5.  
Oliver: Which is where you reunited with your one night stand.  
Mark: Yeah. And please stop calling her that. She has a name Oliver.  
Oliver: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. It's just in between Daniel asking Logan and Mona to use Kryptonite knife's and arrows to take out Supergirl.  
Oliver: To taking Kate again.  
Mark: Yeah and then having a run in with the woman i slept with again.  
Oliver: This has been one hell of a two weeks for you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: Let me ask you something.  
Oliver: Shoot.  
Mark: How'd you know Felicity was the one?  
Oliver: Honestly i didn't. I was still very much in love with Laurel when we met. But then Sara came back.  
Mark: And then Nyssa came back looking for her.  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: Uh.  
Oliver: Something wrong?

(Just then Calamity walks off of the elevator getting Mark to look up at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Let's just say i'm like Kara.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: I'm falling hard for someone who isn't even from our earth.

(Oliver looks at him as Mark points over at her.)

Oliver: Oh.  
Mark: Oliver i'm a man whose in love with two people and i can't for the life of me figure out who i wanna be with.  
Oliver: Doesn't she?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm just hoping her band mates are here to take her back.  
Oliver: You really want her to go?  
Mark: No. But then again she has a girlfriend back on her earth.  
Oliver: Okay.

(He walks away from Oliver and over to Calamity.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. I was called by Winn to come here.  
Mark: You got here fast.  
Calamity: I was about a block away when Winn called me.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: Follow me. Winn see if you can't find Alex.  
Winn: On it.

(He grabs his phone up to call Alex. Over at Kelly's office Maggie and Alex are there talking to her.)

Maggie: You sure?  
Kelly: Yeah. I haven't seen him like this since well Maxwell Lord or even really Winn.  
Alex: Lovely.  
Maggie: This is going to be hard on him if she decides she wants to go back to her earth.  
Alex: Yeah.

(Just then her phone goes off she grabs it out and answers it.)

Alex: Danvers.

(She remains on the phone for a little while then she hangs up.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Alex: Calamity's band mates are here on our earth.  
Maggie: Where?  
Alex: The DEO.  
Kelly: Go.

(They not their heads at her as they walk out of the office as they walk out they look at each other.)

Maggie: I thought he was just messing with me.  
Alex: When it comes around to his feelings Mags he never messes around.  
Maggie: I know that.

(She looks at her and laughs. Back over at the DEO Mark and Calamity walk up to the break room and he opens the door to the other memebers to her seeing them she 

laughs at him.)

Calamity: They always worry about me.  
Mark: Well you are the lead singer.  
Calamity: I am but you'd think one of them would pick up the slack.  
Mark: You're mean.  
Calamity: Yeah i know.

(He pushes her into the room.)

Calamity: Hey.

(They all turn and look at her.)

Serenity: Calam!  
Calamity: Hi.

(She walks over to her and hugs her making Mark laugh at her then she pulls away from her as Charity walks forward and does the same thing then she pulls away from her 

as Veracity walks forward and hugs her then pulls away from her. As they all say their hellos Mark turns and walks off.)

Serenity: Sorry to just drop in the way we did it's just.  
Calamity: What you do now?

(The other two girls laugh at her face.)

Serenity: Nothing i swear.  
Charity: Yes she did i saw her do it.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Did she now?  
Veracity: She's right Calam she did do it.  
Calamity: What she do?  
Charity: She stole all of Amy's candy.

(Serenity looks at her as Veracity and Calamity laugh at her face.)

Calamity: Oh boy.  
Serenity: I was hungry.  
Calamity: You're always hungry.  
Serenity: Not true.  
Calamity: Really?  
Serenity: Hey she bet me twenty bucks to do that.  
Calamity: Okay then.  
Charity: Anyway.  
Calamity: What you guys doing here?  
Charity: We got worried when we hadn't heard from you in two weeks.  
Calamity: I'm sorry it's just i heard something in the hanger where we had that USO show and went to see what was going on.  
Serenity: And?  
Calamity: It was friend of Mark's.  
Serenity: Oh.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She walks into the room more and goes to sit down once she sitted they start talking.)

Veracity: So how are things here?  
Calamity: Weird. I mean other then Mark at the time i didn't really know anyone here.  
Serenity: You thinking about moving here.  
Calamity: What's here for me?  
Veracity: I can think of someone.  
Calamity: He's taken.  
Veracity: Wasn't he technically taken when you slept with him.  
Calamity: He didn't know that.  
Serenity: So you're gonna come back.  
Calamity: I mean other then you three there's really nothing keeping me there?  
Serenity: Look if that girl can't figure out if you're the one she wants then she really doesn't deserve you.  
Calamity: I know that. It's just i really like her.  
Veracity: Look we'll respect whatever choice you make and we won't judge you for it.  
Calamity: Yeah i know that.  
Charity: If you don't want to come back we'll understand.  
Calamity: It's not that i don't want to. It's just I've been enjoying spending time with Mark and his friends getting to know them. Pulling pranks on his boss with my 

double from another earth.

Serenity: I think we've been replaced.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: No you haven't shut up.

(They continue to laugh at her then calm down.)

Serenity: No of course not.  
Charity: Anyway. Mark what's he like outside of all of this?  
Calamity: He's the nicest guy around whose had it rough due to things happening his life. I mean he owes all of this to his boss and well being the reason why he's 

stuck around for so long.

Serenity: You're falling for him.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I am not.  
Veracity: I don't see anyone else getting to know him the way you are.  
Calamity: Just so you know it wasn't him who told me.  
Veracity: Who was it?  
Calamity: Their earth's version of Marley.  
Veracity: Seriously.  
Calamity: Yeah. She's dating earth 1's version of me.  
Veracity: What's her name?  
Calamity: Kate Kane!  
Serenity: She hot?  
Calamity: I haven't noticed. I only look at myself in the mirror.

(They start laughing at Serenity's face and she gives her friend the finger.)

Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Bitch please what you mean what?  
Calamity: I'm just saying.  
Charity: See this is what we miss.  
Calamity: What?  
Charity: You and Serenity giving each other hell.  
Serenity: She started it.  
Veracity: Oh boy. I knew we should of left her behind.

(Charity looks at her trying to keep from laughing as Mark walks into the break room.)

Mark: Ladies.  
veracity: Hey it's Beca's favorite guy to drool over.

(Calamity gives her the finger making her laugh as Mark turns and looks at her as he gets something from the machine.)

Mark: Awe and here i thought it was Calamity who liked to drool over me.  
Calamity: Been there done that.

(He looks at her and laughs as he walks over to her and leans in.)

Mark: I still like what i see though. Later ladies.

(He turns and walks out of the room as the other three girls start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: Oh i'm so going to get him for that.  
Serenity: Oh you so got it bad for him.

(She puts her head down as they continue to laugh at her face. A couple of months later over on earth one in Gotham City Mark's down in the batcave with Kate training 

with her as he grabs her arm and throws her down making him laugh at her.)

Kate: Ow.  
Mark: You good?  
Kate: Yeah.

(He stands up to help her up but she goes to take legs out from under him but he quickly jumps up and lands a few feet from her.)

Mark: Oh come on Kate you gotta learn who i learned to fight from.  
Kate: Alex doesn't count.  
Mark: I wasn't talking about Alex although she did help out a lot.  
Kate: Of course sleeping with her helped a lot.  
Mark: It kept me on my feet that's for sure.

(She looks at him and laughs as she jumps up and then looks at him.)

Kate: So you wanna tell me what's going on with you.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Kate: Well ever since calamity left earth 38 and you came here you haven't been yourself.  
Mark: It's nothing.  
Kate: Nothing really.  
Mark: What you want me to say Kate?  
Kate: Anything that doesn't involve snapping at people whenever they ask if you're okay.  
Mark: Who'd i snap at?  
Kate: Cisco for one thing when he asked how things with you and Nick are going.  
Mark: Oh. Oh shit.  
Kate: So you wanna tell me what the hell is bothering you?  
Mark: Me and Nick broke up.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Uh well aside from the fact that i fell in love with someone else.  
Kate: Calamity?  
Mark: Yeah. All the time we were spending together it was starting to get to him.  
Kate: How so?  
Mark: Like say the day before her and her band mates left earth 38.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: We had all gone out to the dive bar and we were talking joking around that was until Calamity and her band mates walked in.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah i guess Winn had invited them and didn't tell anyone.  
Kate: And Nick got jealous.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i had been hiding my feelings for her pretty damn good until i wasn't.  
Kate: What you mean?  
Mark: Some woman was flirting with her and i got jealous.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah luckily he didn't catch it right away but Alex and Maggie had.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: They didn't call me on it.  
Kate: Good for them.  
Mark: But Winn had.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah which got Nick to see my face and he asked if i was okay.  
Kate: And you weren't?  
Mark: And i wasn't. But i had told him i was. I mean Alex and Maggie knew. Winn wouldn't shut up and believe me both of them Calamity's band mates included tried to get 

him to stop until i snapped at him and left the bar.  
Kate: Where the hell was Kara?  
Mark: Stuck at Catco working on a story for Snapper.  
Kate: Damn.  
Mark: Yeah so that night when he got home we had one of the biggest fights we had ever had.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: He told me to choose him or Calamity.  
Kate: What you say?  
Mark: I said i didn't know. I wasn't ready to go into it and then he said he couldn't be with someone who was clearly in love with someone else and ended it.  
Kate: Sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. It's my own fault. I mean she's probably back with her girlfriend anyway.  
Kate: She has a girlfriend?  
Mark: Yeah i think she said her name is Marley Rose.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: She pretty?  
Mark: She's their earth's version of Kara.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Well that sucks.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Anyway. How are Alex and Maggie doing?  
Mark: Their good. Happy as ever.  
Kate: Have Lena and Sam finally gone on that date yet?  
Mark: No they have not.  
Kate: What was Sam's excuse this time?  
Mark: What you think?  
Kate: Ruby!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You realize Kara's going to get them to go on that date weather they like it or not.  
Mark: Oh i have no doubt about that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Anyway. I really am sorry about you and Nick Mark.  
Mark: Yeah me too.  
Kate: You ready to get back to it.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they get back to the mat to start up again the bat computer goes off and they walk over to it as they get there she answers it and smiles she sees it's Kara.)

Mark: Hey it's everyone's favorite superhero.  
Kara: Kiss ass.  
Mark: I do not.  
Kate: What's up babe?  
Kara: We need you and Mark back on earth 38.  
Mark: Why?  
Kara: I need your guys help.  
Mark: With what?  
Kara: Lena and Sam still haven't gone on that date yet and it's driving me crazy.  
Mark: You called it.  
Kate: I did.  
Kara: So i could really use the help.

(Mark looks at Kate trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh look at the time i gotta go.  
Kate: What? Hey Mark i'm doing it alone.  
Mark: She's your girlfriend you deal with it.  
Kara: Calamity's going to help.  
Mark: Good luck then.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Besides i promised Sophie i'd help her with patrol tonight.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: You three have fun. Hey.  
Calamity: Hi.

(He turns and walks off to go shower.)

Kate: I'll be there soon.  
Kara: Okay. Bye.  
Kate: Bye.

(Then she hangs up as she hangs up she looks at where Mark just went and feels bad for him. Back over on earth 38 in National City.)

Kara: That didn't go the way i thought it would.  
Calamity: Kara i still have a girlfriend.  
Kara: Yeah i know but we all know how you two feel about each other.  
Alex: Kara stop forcing things on people.  
Kara: I'm not.  
Alex: I heard your conversation with Kate just now Kara.  
Kara: Their the ones who keep canceling their plans for some stupid excuse.  
Alex: What makes you think their excuses are stupid?  
Kara: How about Ruby coming down with a cold twice in a one week.  
Alex: Oh.  
Calamity: Which leads me to the question of what i'm doing here. I barely know them.  
Kara: Yeah i know.  
Alex: How did she get you here?  
Calamity: She pouted.  
Alex: Kara!  
Kara: I thought Mark would help.  
Alex: Kara him and Nick just broke up don't force him into another relationship that's not how it works.  
Kara: Okay. That and i wanted to see Kate.

(They look at her and laugh. Later the breach opens and Kate walks out of it as she walks out it closes up behind her.)

Alex: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Alex: Where's?  
Kate: He said he had promised to help Sophie with rounds tonight in Gotham so.  
Alex: Okay. We sure he's not just trying to stay away from her?

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: I don't know anymore Alex i really don't. I mean he really likes her it's just.  
Alex: I know he just went through a break up and she's still seeing someone.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Hey.  
Kate: Hi.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Hi.  
calamity: Hi. Anyway. I still don't know what my part in all of this is.  
Kate: She pouted didn't she?  
Calamity: She pouted.  
Kate: Babe.  
Kara: I know it's just I really thought.  
Kate: Kara it's Mark's life don't be forcing him into another relationship when we all know he's not ready for one yet.  
Alex: Mainly when the person you're trying to get him into one with still has a girlfriend. Who i'm assuming has the same pout.  
Calamity: You have no idea. I almost said no until she did that.

(Kate sees her face and smacks her arm.)

Kara: What?  
Kate: Knock it off.  
Kara: Yeah okay.  
Alex: Anyway. Where were you planning on them having this date?  
Kara: It's fancy restaurant i was hoping me and Kate could do a double with them and hopefully getting you Maggie and Calamity to watch Ruby.  
Alex: It doesn't take three people to watch a sixteen year old Kara.  
Kara: True.  
Calamity: Why don't you ask Reign and Linda to watch her.  
Kara: Because their off doing things and i so wish i could unsee it.  
Linda: We said sorry.  
Kara: I still can't unsee what you two were doing.  
Kate: I'd ask but given by the look on Kara's face i really don't want to know.  
Alex: Oh you really don't.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Anyway. How about this you let your sister and Maggie spend time together and i'll go watch Ruby for you.  
Kara: Seriously?  
Calamity: Yeah. I don't mind it at all. I mean my girlfriend might find it a little weird but. I have no problems with watching her.  
Kara: Okay. Thank you.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(Later over at Sam's house calamity walks up to it and knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it. Inside of the house.)

Sam: Rubes can you get that?  
Ruby: Yeah.

(She gets up and walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Calamity there.)

Ruby: Hi. Your Mark's friend right?  
Calamity: Yeah. Is your mom here?  
Ruby: Yeah she's upstairs getting ready for her Date with Aunt Lena.  
Calamity: So she's are ready going?  
Ruby: Yeah. Who are you again?  
Calamity: Calamity i'm a friend of Kara's and well Mark's.  
Ruby: Oh now i know who you are.  
Calamity: Oh yeah whose that?  
Ruby: You're in that band who got beat by the Bellas what's your bands name.  
Calamity: Evermoist.  
Ruby: Yeah. You guys should of won.  
Calamity: You saying there's an Evermoist on this earth?  
Ruby: Yeah. What earth are you from?  
Calamity: Earth 5.  
Ruby: Oh yeah Mark showed us a video of you guys performing.  
Calamity: Well wasn't that nice of him.  
Sam: Ruby who is it?  
Ruby: It's Mark's friend from Earth 5.

(Sam comes down the stairs and sees her.)

Sam: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. I see we were played by Kara Danvers.  
Sam: Why's that?  
Calamity: She didn't say you are ready knew about the date.  
Sam: Yeah me and Lena have been hiding the fact that we're dating from Kara.  
Calamity: I can see why.

(She starts laughing.)

Ruby: She here to baby sit me?  
Sam: I don't know are you? I mean you don't have to she's old enough.  
Calamity: I have no problems doing so.  
Ruby: Please mom she's in that band i told you about.  
Sam: Which band is that? She likes so many bands now adays.  
Calamity: It's kind of an odd name.  
Sam: Wait wait you're the lead singer in Evermoist.  
Calamity: Guilty.  
Ruby: Please mom.  
Sam: Are right. Come on in.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the house as she walks in Sam closes the door behind her.)

Sam: You ever babysit anyone?  
Calamity: Does baby sitting my girlfriends cat count?  
Sam: It can.  
Calamity: Then no I've never babysat before.  
Sam: Well there's nothing to it. She's old enough to do what she wants. But still young enough to go bed when it's time to.  
Ruby: Yeah okay.  
Sam: Which is ten.  
Calamity: Okay. Why don't you go finish getting ready and i'll go find something for her to do.  
Sam: Just don't let it be you.

(She looks at her and laughs as Sam walks off laughing at her.)

Calamity: Oh boy. Come on.

(She pushes her towards the living room. Later Calamity and Ruby are sitting down on the couch watching television as someone knocks on the door.)

Ruby: It's probably Lena i'll be back.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She gets up and walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Lena there.)

Ruby: Mom Aunt Lena's here.  
Sam: Okay i'll be right down.  
Lena: Take your time love.  
Sam: Okay.

(Ruby moves out of her way and let's her into the house as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Lena: Someone here with you besides your mother?  
Ruby: A friend of Kara and Mark's.  
Lena: Oh okay.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Lena: Oh. I remember you now.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Lena: Yeah you're the one who saved Kate.  
Calamity: That's me.  
Ruby: She's also in that band that got beat by the Bellas.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Lena: Oh okay. I'm sorry i'm not one into rock music so.  
Calamity: It's are right.  
Lena: But Mark say's you're one hell of a singer.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Lena: Of course it could be because he finds you cute.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh i find him just as cute.  
Lena: Okay.  
Sam: Hey.  
Lena: Hey. You ready?  
Sam: Yeah. Ruby behave.  
Ruby: Okay.  
Sam: And thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(They turn to leave the house as they walk out the door closes behind them.)

Ruby: I know away to get back at Kara.  
Calamity: How?

(She laughs as she walks over to the phone and calls Kara's phone Calamity looks at her and laughs. Over the next couple of hours Calamity and Ruby talk joke around. 

Over at the restaurant Lena and Sam are in the middle of their double date with Kate and Kara.)

Kara: Now wait a minute i never said that.  
Lena: Oh so you never said that you flew to my office on a bus?  
Kara: Okay so i did say that. Shut up.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: Babe shut up.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Kara: No you're not.  
Kate: I'm really not.

(They start laughing at her face. Back over at Sam's house Ruby and Calamity are sitting down talking and joking around as they hear someone break into the house.)

Calamity: What the hell?  
Man: Calamity!

(Hearing her name she looks up at it. Then she looks at Ruby.)

Calamity: Okay here's what i want you to do.  
Ruby: What?  
Calamity: I want you to run over there and i want you to hide and stay there.  
Ruby: What about you?  
Calamity: I'll be fine. Just do it.

(She nods her head at her and rushes over to the other side of the counter and hides there.)

Man: Calamity!  
Calamity: What you want?  
Man: You.

(She looks at him nervously.)

Calamity: Why me?  
Man: Let's just say our boss wants a ward with you.  
Calamity: I have nothing i wanna say to him.  
Man: Yeah well he has plenty to say to you.  
Calamity: Like what?  
Man: You really think i'm dumb enough to tell you without him around.  
Calamity: I didn't do anything to him.  
Man: No you just came to the wrong earth and became friends with the wrong people.

(She looks at him as Ruby remains hidden and texts Alex and Maggie once her texts are sent she looks around the counter at Calamity she grabs up a pan and tosses it in 

the other direction getting him to turn and look behind him. Having her chance she attacks one of the men knocking him to the ground as he lands she punches him in the 

face as another one comes in and grabs a hold of her. Over at Alex and Maggie's apartment they get the text from Ruby and quickly get up and rush out of the apartment 

after grabbing their guns. Back over at the house Calamity is fighting off the guys who came for her. As the fight continues Ruby throws another pan getting their 

attention and runs off towards the stairs and runs up to her room.)

Man: Go get her you morons.

(They rush from the kitchen to go get Ruby. Over by her room she quickly and quietly walks into her room and closes the door once it's closed she walks over to her 

closet and gets into it once she's inside she closes the door and sits on the floor then pushes for Kara on her watch. Over at the restaurant Kara hears Ruby call for 

help and gets up.)

Kara: I gotta go.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Kara: Ruby!  
Lena: Go we'll meet you there.  
Kara: Okay. Babe i'm sorry.  
Kate: No go. 

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she rushes from the restaurant. Back over at the house the man who showed up for Calamity has her on the floor.)

Man: Now i say you can come with us willing or i'll kill you.  
Calamity: Good luck with that.

(She kicks him sending him backwards as he goes backwards she gets up and goes to run only to have him grab her sending her back down to the ground as she lands she 

turns and looks at him as he gets up and puts a knife into her leg making her yell out in pain.)

Man: Now what you go and have me do that for huh?  
Calamity: Because i can.

(He twist the knife making her scream out in pain. Upstairs in her bedroom hearing her scream out in pain Ruby puts her hands over her ears. Downstairs Calamity is 

trying her hardest to fight off her attacker only to have him get the upper hand and knocks her on unconscious.)

Man: Come you morons i got her.

(They come back down the stairs and head over to him. As they reach the bottom of the stairs they walk over to him and they pick her up once they have her up they walk 

out of the house with her as they walk out they throw her into the back of a van and then quickly close the door and get into the cab of the van and quickly take of 

with her. As they speed away someone shoots out the tires sending the van into another parked car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Ride or Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything finally calming down will Calamity finally get her chance to tell the woman she loves how she feels about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

(As they speed away someone shoots out the tires sending the van into another parked car. As they hit the car Maggie and Alex pull up to see the crash and quickly get out of her car and rush over to it. Upstairs in Ruby's room someone walks into Ruby's room and looks around for her.)

Mark: Ruby!

(Inside of the closet she looks up.)

Ruby: Mark!

(He turns and looks at the door and walks over to it as he gets there he opens it and finds her sitting on the floor.)

Mark: You are right?  
Ruby: Yeah. Calamity.  
Mark: What?  
Ruby: She's hurt.  
Sophie: Go i got her.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes from the room and heads for the stairs as he gets there he looks at where she would of been when he doesn't see her he runs out of the house and looks for her.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: Ruby said something about Calamity being injured but she's not in the house.  
Alex: The van.  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: Guys.

(They look over at her and rush over to the van as they get there he looks into the back of the van.)

Mark: She's in there.  
Alex: Kara should of been here by now.  
Mark: Did Ruby push for her.  
Alex: Yeah i told her to distract them and head up to her room and then to push for Kara.  
Mark: We gotta get this door open.

(Just then someone hands him a crow bar seeing who it is he laughs.)

Mark: Nice timing.  
Colt: We do like to make an entrance.  
Mark: Yup.  
Alex: Do it.  
Logan: Make it fast there's smoke coming from the engine.  
Mark: Call 911.  
Maggie: Are ready did.  
Mark: Alex you're dating a smart woman.  
Alex: I know.

(He laughs at her as he throws the crow bar into the back doors and forces it open once it's open he drops it and rushes into it and feels for a pulse once he finds one he gives off a sign of relief.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: She's breathing.  
Maggie: Mark!

(He looks at her leg and sees the knife sticking out of it.)

Mark: Damn Ruby said she had been injured.  
Alex: The wreck could of made it worse.  
Mark: Where the hell is Kara?

(Just then doors open on the side and he turns to see her.)

Kara: Right here. What happened?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Alex: We'll have to talk to Ruby. Get her back to the DEO and have Winn get a hold of her band mates.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: Mags come help me get her to Kara.

(She gets into the back of the van and walks over to him as she gets to him they lift her slowly and carefully once she's close enough to her she picks her up and quickly flies off towards the DEO.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just wish we had gotten the warning from Brainy sooner.  
Maggie: Yeah. But they got it fast enough.

(He looks over at Colt and the other's then laughs.)

Mark: Their old friends of Haley's.  
Maggie: I'm glad they came as fast as they did.  
Mark: So am i.  
Alex: Let's go talk to Ruby.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Director Danvers.

(Maggie looks at him and laughs.)

Maggie: I gotta stay out here and work with the NCPD.  
Mark: Okay.  
Maggie: I'm sure she's fine.  
Mark: I know.

(He walks off with Alex towards the house. As they walk off Adam pulls up and stops his car once it's stopped he gets out and closes the door.)

Adam: Nice to see him again.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Adam: Whose the victim this time?  
Maggie: A friend of Mark's from earth 5.  
Adam: Oh god. She are right?  
Maggie: She's a got a stab wound to the leg we can't tell if there are any other injuries.  
Adam: Which means if there are.  
Maggie: And if she dies him and her band mates are going to be out for blood.  
Adam: Mainly him.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Adam: How'd this happen anyway?  
Maggie: Some old friends of my sisters showed up.

(He looks over at them and nods his head as they walk over to the van as they get there he looks in the driver seat but doesn't see the driver or the cab.)

Adam: Where are the driver and passenger?  
Maggie: Their not in there?  
Adam: No.

(She looks into the cab but doesn't see them.)

Maggie: Kate!

(She runs up to her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Maggie: The driver and passenger aren't in here.  
Kate: What they do jump out of it before they blew out the tires.  
Maggie: Looks like it.  
Reign: They didn't get very far.

(Both her and Linda throw the driver and passenger down to the ground. As Logan throws the third man down.)

Maggie: Well you'd be right they didn't get very far.  
Adam: Are right you three are under arrest.  
Man: For what?  
Maggie: Kidnapping.  
Man: I've never seen that van before in my life.  
Adam: Amazing how he knew that's what he was being arrested for.

(Maggie looks at him and laughs as two other officers run up to them and put all three of them into handcuff's. Once their handcuffed and have had their rights read to them they get them up and walk them off towards their cruisers to take them down to the precinct.)

Maggie: Okay let's search this van up and down then get it back to the crime lab.  
Officer: Yes ma'am.

(They start searching the van for finger prints. Over at the house Alex and Mark are talking to Ruby about what happened before everything happened.)

Ruby: We were sitting here watching television and talking she was telling me about her time with her band mates how long they've been together.  
Mark: Wow.  
Ruby: She's really cool Aunt Alex.  
Alex: I know I've spent time with her.  
Mark: Yes and saying she has a nice rack with her girlfriend standing right next you.  
Alex: I don't see you disagreeing with me.  
Mark: That's because i'm not.

(She pushes him making him laugh.)

Sam: Anyway. You two.  
Mark: Right.  
Ruby: She was telling me all kinds of things about that USO show they did.  
Mark: That was a fun night. They did great.  
Alex: I bet. Given how you have a crush on their lead singer.  
Mark: I didn't that night.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: Anyway.

(They continue to talk to her and ask her what happened after they broke into the house. Over at the DEO Kara flies in with Calamity in her arms and rushes her up to the medbay as she gets here there Hamilton and Eliza rushes into the room to check her over.)

Hamilton: What happened?  
Kara: Attempted kidnapping which was stopped by a group of Haley's friends from LA.  
Eliza: This knife looks offly deep.  
Kara: I kind of figured that's why neither Mark or Maggie pulled it out of her leg.  
Eliza: Smart move on both of their counts. Where are they anyway?  
Kara: Back at Sam's talking to Ruby.  
Eliza: She was home?  
Kara: Calamity was watching her while me and Kate were out on a double date with Lena and Sam.  
Eliza: Oh my god.  
Kara: She going to be okay?  
Eliza: I don't know. Why you ask?  
Kara: No reason.  
Eliza: Kara!  
Kara: Mark really likes her.

(They both look down at her and nod their heads at her.)

Eliza: We'll do our best okay.

(She nods her head and rushes out of the room so they can work on her as Kara walks out she listens to her heartbeat and smiles a little as she walks down towards Winn.)

Kara: Winn!  
Winn: Yeah.  
Kara: Alex wants you to get in contact with Calamity's band mates.  
Winn: She are right?  
Kara: No. She's got a knife wound to her leg and i have feeling she's got something else wrong with her.  
Winn: Didn't you xray her?  
Kara: Yeah.   
Winn: And?  
Kara: It's not good Winn.

(He looks at her and nods his head as he goes to try and get in contact with her band mates. Later that night back at the DEO Mark's in the training room beating on the punching bag as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Winn: Mark!

(He turns to look at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: She's going to be okay i hope you know that.  
Mark: I know she's as stubborn as Kate.  
Winn: She is. Anyway i finally got in touch with her band mates.  
Mark: And?  
Winn: They should be here soon.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: With her girlfriend.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yippee.  
Winn: Mark!  
Mark: I know i know. She's her girlfriend and i really don't want to be here when she arrives so i'm just gonna go home and get some sleep. Plus she can do better then Marley.  
Winn: I'm sure.

(He takes the gloves off of his hands and puts them down once their down he walks around his ex and leaves the room.)

Winn: Mark!

(He continues to walk off as Alex walks into the room.)

Alex: What's wrong?  
Winn: I just told him that Calamity's band mates are on the way.  
Alex: Okay.  
Winn: They had her girlfriend there when i called them.  
Alex: So.  
Winn: She's coming with.

(Alex puts her head down annoyed.)

Alex: No wonder he's leaving.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Alex: Yeah well we can't force him to be here when they arrive so.  
Winn: I know that.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off as she walks off an incoming call comes into the DEO.)

Brainy: Uh Director Danvers.

(Alex walks out into the main part of the DEO and sees Daniel up on the screen.)

Alex: What the hell do you want?  
Daniel: I just wanted to let you know that just because you ruined my plans before doesn't mean i'm done yet.  
Alex: What you talking about?  
Daniel: Me and Mark Buchanan one final fight. Whoever wins gets to live.

(Alex looks at Maggie who looks down annoyed.)

Alex: Noway in hell. I'm not letting one of my agents fight to the death.  
Daniel: Director this isn't a request he either meets with me or i'll try again and this time she'll come out of there with a lot more then just stab wound to her leg.  
Alex: You know it's amazing how you Wentworth's go straight to the threats when you don't get what you want.

(He looks at her in shock.)

Mark: Alex!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: I want this done and over with.  
Alex: Are you saying what i think you're saying.  
Mark: Yes i am. I mean he's probably going to end up cheating.  
Alex: Knowing him he will.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Alex: Mark you sure about this?  
Mark: If it gets him to leave her alone then yes i am. I wanna do this.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Alex there's a reason I've been training with both Kate and Oliver.  
Alex: You knew if it came down to this he'd wanna fight you?  
Mark: Yes i did. That's one of the reasons i stayed on earth one.  
Alex: Sophie didn't ask you to stay.  
Mark: No i had been going back and forth between Gotham and Star city to train.  
Alex: Her way and then Oliver's way.  
Mark: Yeah kind of confusing at first but I've gotten the hang of it.  
Alex: Calamity's not gonna like this.  
Mark: I'm aware but i'm doing this for her. So she can live a life with her girlfriend.  
Charity: She doesn't want Marley.

(They both turn and look to see the rest of the Evermoist members.)

Maggie: What?  
Charity: She's been trying to find away to end things with Marley because she wants to be with someone else.  
Mark: Who?  
Veracity: You remember that member of the acapella group were on the USO tour with?  
Mark: Yeah. Wait Beca Mitchell.  
Charity: That's the one.  
Mark: Okay. So.  
Serenity: She's been trying really hard to get her alone long enough to tell her. But every time she tries something always comes up.  
Charity: Kind of like she knows what's coming but is keeping her from saying anything.  
Mark: Which gives me even more reason to do this.  
Alex: He could kill you.  
Mark: I know that. But if i don't do this. Then i have a feeling Beca won't be getting this chance with her either.  
Alex: Mark i can't let you do this.  
Mark: Alex if i don't he's gonna keep coming after her then what. The next time he does i have a feeling he's gonna kill her and then he's gonna go on the run and ruin someone else's life.

(She looks at him and then up to the screen.)

Alex: She finds out about this she's going to be pissed.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Alex: It's up to you.   
Mark: Let me do this. At least let me try and end this.   
Alex: Mark we can't lose you either one of us.   
Mark: I swear to you i'll come back. Alex i wanna do this for the woman Beca loves. I'm guessing she feels the same way about Calamity as she does about Beca?  
Charity: According to Aubrey she does.  
Mark: Okay. So let me do this and end this before someone else ends up hurt on the count that bastard and his damn siblings.  
Alex: You sure?  
Mark: No. 

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: No i'm not sure i wanna do this. But it's something that has to be done.  
Alex: You come back you hear me.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.  
Alex: Tell him a time and place.

(Daniel looks at her and laughs.)

Daniel: The warehouse down by the docks noon tomorrow.  
Mark: I'll be there and make sure to tell your brother and your whore of a sister to stay out of it.   
Alex: Brainy get that jackass off of my screens.

(Brainy does as he's told.)

Mark: I can do this.  
Alex: I know you can.  
Mark: And you three don't say anything to Calamity.  
Veracity: We won't.  
Mark: Good. She's gonna kill me.

(Alex looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: But before i do anything i need to see me a reporter.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Because i do have one trick up my sleeve.  
Alex: Which is?  
Mark: If i die i'm taking that whole damn family down with me.  
Alex: Kara!

(She looks over at her then walks away from Kate and over to them.)

Kara: What's up?  
Mark: Meet me at Catco tomorrow in James office.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: I have one hell of a story for Catco and i'm sure Snapper would love to hear it.  
Kara: Okay. I'll let James and Lena know.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns to walk off but he calls her again.)

Mark: Kara!  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: And invite Lois and Clark i'm sure they'll wanna hear what i have to say.  
Kara: Will do.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark leans on the table and puts his head down.)

Maggie: You sure about this?  
Mark: No. But it's gotta be done and it's going to be done.  
Maggie: I mean't about the artical?  
Mark: Yeah. It's about damn time people knew the truth about the Wentworth siblings. Starting with what they threatened to do to Haley.  
Maggie: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he turns and walks off to go home for the night. As he walks off the other members look at each other.)

Serenity: He's gonna get himself killed.  
Charity: We know that.  
Serenity: Calam's gonna flip if she finds out about this.  
Veracity: You heard him Serenity we can't say anything to her.  
Serenity: I know that. I just don't like that i'm gonna have to lie to her.  
Charity: It's for the best.  
Serenity: Okay.

(They continue to talk as they wait for news on her. The following day over at Catco Magazine Mark walks into the lobby as he walks in he looks around then he walks over to the elevator and pushes for it to come down and get him. As he's waiting his phone goes off he grabs it out of his pocket and to see who it is seeing who it is he smiles at it then puts it away as the elevator reaches his floor and the doors open once their opened he walks on and pushes for the floor Kara's on. Up on Kara's floor she's talking to Kate.)

Kara: He's gonna get himself killed Kate i just know it.  
Kate: I know he will. But Kara he really likes this girl and if we can't stop him. Mark is sure as hell going to try or die trying.  
Kara: I know. It's just I've never seen him like this. Not even with Maxwell Lord Winn or Nick.  
Kate: That's how he knows she's the one for him.  
Kara: To bad she doesn't feel the same way about him.  
Kate: What you mean?  
Kara: Kate she's in love with someone else.  
Kate: Huh. Well whoever this person is i'm sure they'll be just as lucky.  
Kara: Maybe. I love you. You know that.  
Kate: Yes i do. I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Nia walks up to her with Brainy behind her. Then she hears the elevator getting to their floor.)

Kara: He's here.

(As she say's that the elevator opens and he walks off of it and looks down the hall at them.)

Kate: Go give him hell.  
Kara: Yeah. Nia you ready?  
Nia: Yeah. We'll be back.  
Brainy: Take your time.

(They walk off towards him. As they get to him he's looking around the room.)

Nia: You're not dying anytime soon Agent Buchanan.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I sure as hell hope not i still have a lot life left.  
Kara: That you do. You ready?  
Mark: As i'll ever be. Lead the way.  
Nia: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. As long as we can finally get Daniel and his siblings off of the streets.  
Kara: That be a great celebration.  
Mark: Yes it will be.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right Kara.  
Kara: Okay. It's just.  
Mark: Beca will be very lucky.

(They laugh at him as they lead him towards James office.)

Brainy: What you think his odds are of coming through this fight with Daniel?  
Kate: A hell of a lot more then Daniel coming out of that fight in one piece.  
Brainy: So you're giving Mark more odds then Daniel.  
Kate: Yes.  
Brainy: I like those odds.  
Kate: I somehow knew you would.

(He looks at her and laughs. Over in James office they walk in as they walk in the door closes behind them.)

James: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I like the eye.  
James: Yeah it's getting better everyday.  
Mark: Better or butter.

(They start laughing at the joke then clam down.)

James: Man Winn is never going to live that one down.  
Mark: Oh no. And i'll make sure to tell one that to Kate before i leave.  
Kara: Leave my girlfriend out of it.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
James: Anyway. Kara say's there's something you wanted to tell us.  
Mark: There is. And i thought what better place to tell it other then here and well to Clark and Lois.

(Kara starts laughing at her cousin's face.)

Clark: I'm really feeling the love here Mark.  
Mark: James go kiss him.  
James: What no. She'll hurt me.  
Mark: Wow one little beat down from Kate and he's are ready a wuss.  
James: How you think i ended up with a black eye.  
Mark: true.  
Lois: What's going on Mark?  
Mark: Are right. Um where to start.  
Clark: From the top if you want.  
Mark: Oh this goes back about nine years Clark.  
Clark: Oh.  
Mark: But i'll start here.

(He starts telling them about Cutter and his ex showing up in Llanview as brother and sister as he tells them the story they all look at him not sure of what to say. They interrupt him ever now and then to ask him questions and he answers them as honest as he can. As he continues to tell them the story from beginning to end they all look at him in shock.)

James: Wow.  
Lena: Yeah um that was something are right.  
Mark: Look neither one of you guys have to publish this if you don't want to. I don't want to put anyone else in danger.  
Kara: Mark a story this big could be kept hidden the rest of this families life but. One day it's going to come out weather it had come from you or not.  
Mark: I mean Kara it's one thing to tell you guys because everyone else is protected by four supers if they wanted to try and get to someone else i care about they could. Because Supergirl Superman Batwoman Arrow The Flash Reign and Red Daughter can't get to them they can't be in other places at the same time. They have their cities to protect. I mean yeah National City has three supers here to keep it safe along with the DEO and the NCPD but there are other cities other earths. That aren't protected by you or them. I almost lost Calamity last night because she was taken all because she had the nerve to fall for a former Bella's member and then became friends with me and my friends. I mean granted she's earth 5's version of your girlfriend but. She means so damn much to me.  
Kara: Mark we'll do everything we can to keep her safe while you're off fighting that asshole. But if there is one thing you gotta learn is this.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kara: Me and Reign say it every time we're near.  
Mark: Stronger together.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: I know we are. But Kara this is my fight and i wanna end it.  
Kara: He could kill you.  
Mark: I know that. And i'll be okay with that.  
Kara: We won't be.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I promise i'll come back. I can't promise i won't be in a lot of pain when i do. But i will be.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Do me one thing though.  
Kara: What's that?

(He pulls a tape out of his pocket and hands it to her.)

Kara: What's this?  
Mark: My last wards to Calamity if i don't come back.  
Kara: Mark i can't.  
Mark: Kara please it's just in case i don't. It's just something i hope she'll want to hear.  
Kara: Okay. But you better come back Buchanan because if you don't i'll have you brought back and then i'll kick your ass myself.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hugs her making her smile at him. Then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: I better go i have one more stop to make before i head out to the docks.  
James: Okay.

(He shakes the guys hands and hugs the girls again then he turns and walks out of the office.)

Lena: Kara!  
Kara: I'm okay. 

(Out by the elevators Mark walks up to Kate and Brainy.)

Brainy: Good luck Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.

(He walks off as Mark looks at Kate.)

Mark: He called me by my first name.  
Kate: He did.  
Mark: That was weird because he never calls me by my first name.  
Kate: I'm sure there's a reason.  
Mark: Yeah anyway.  
Kate: I don't do tearful goodbyes.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh i'm well aware of that. I'm sorry i don't have xray vision to see all of your tattoo's.  
Kate: Oh so not touching that one.  
Mark: Okay good.   
Kate: Just come back in one piece.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Batwoman.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Damn straight.  
Mark: I'd hope not or it would be very weird for Kara.  
Kate: Not just Kara.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Good luck Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: Don't mention it. Just be safe and come back or my girlfriend will kill you.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He turns and walks off towards the elevators as he gets there he pushes the button and waits for the elevator. As he waits he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I hope you know how much i respect the hell out of you for what you do.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know it.  
Mark: You're my best friend Kate don't ever forget that.

(She nods her head at him as the elevator opens and he walks on as he walks on he looks at her and smiles as he pushes the button to take him down to the lobby. As the elevator doors close she leans on the wall trying to keep from crying. Later over at the NCPD Mark walks in and looks around the office as soon as he spots who he's looking for he walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey Mags.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Maggie: Hey how'd the interview go?  
Mark: Good look there's something i want you to do and i know you wanna do it again.  
Maggie: I do actually.

(He pulls their engagement rings out of his jacket pocket and hands them to her.)

Maggie: What?  
Mark: Alex gave them to me for safe keeping.  
Maggie: Oh.  
Mark: When the day comes ask her again and have the biggest gayest wedding National City has ever seen.  
Maggie: You know it.  
Mark: I come through this i'll go by your place and i'll see Krypton.  
Maggie: He'd really love to see you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: You make it out of that fight Mark.   
Mark: I don't know if i can make that promise.  
Maggie: At least say you'll try.  
Mark: Okay i promise to try.  
Maggie: Because i need your help to pick on Alex and Kara when it comes around to Ruby Rose.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. Uh. Anyway. I better go.  
Maggie: Okay.

(He hugs her making her smile at him then he pulls away from her as he turns and walks out of the precinct as he walks out Adam walks up to her.)

Adam: What are those?  
Maggie: Mine and Alex's old engagement rings.  
Adam: What he have those for?  
Maggie: Alex gave them to him for safe keeping.  
Adam: Oh.  
Maggie: I really wanna do it again.  
Adam: What's stopping you?  
Maggie: Nothing so far. But knowing we could very well lose Mark today isn't helping me any.  
Adam: He'll come out of this. He's one strong son of a bitch.  
Maggie: Yeah i know he will.

(He smiles at her as he walks off. In his truck Mark's driving towards the docks as he's driving there he gets a text from one of the girls and listens to it as he's listening to it he puts his head back but continues onto the docks after he sends his response back to her. Over at the DEO in Calamity's room Serenity's phone goes off and she looks at it as she reads what he said she looks at her friend still asleep on her bed she puts the phone away.)

Charity: What he say?  
Serenity: Just that if she wakes up while he's still gone to tell her that she's his bestfriend and that he loves her.  
Charity: She's gonna wanna know where he is.  
Serenity: I know that.

(She nods her head at her as they go back to watching her sleep.)

Serenity: We almost lost her last night.  
Charity: I know.  
Serenity: We can't lose Mark Charity she won't be able to move past it.  
Charity: So we hope we don't.  
Serenity: Yeah.

(As they continue to sit there and wait for her to wake up they look around the room. Out on the docks Mark pulls up along side a group of cars and stops his truck once it's stopped he puts it into park once it's in park he shuts it off and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and walks over to them.)

Mark: You guys remember what i told you?  
Logan: Yeah. If you're not out of there in two hours to call the NCPD and The DEO.  
Mark: Okay.  
Logan: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Logan: You come out of there man we all still need you.  
Mark: I come out of this alive Mona gets the woman she loves.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And then i'll tell Calamity she should tell the girl she wants how she feels about her. And then watch as she beats on me some more.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Toby!  
Toby: Yeah.  
Mark: If i don't you know who to send this truck to.  
Toby: She's on my speed dial.  
Mark: Are right.  
Colt: Mark!  
Mark: The bikes yours if i don't come out of this.  
Colt: I don't care about the bike.   
Mark: Oh.  
Colt: My father would be proud of you.  
Mark: And you. Don't ever forget that.

(He nods his head at him as he nods to the girls and walks off towards the warehouse as he walks off they watch him walk away feeling bad for his friends and his family.)

Ximena: He'll come out of this.  
Mona: How you know?  
Ximena: He has friends to live for.

(She looks at her and nods her head.)

Colt: You heard him two hours if he doesn't come out of there we call in NCPD and the DEO those bastards don't leave this dock.  
Logan: We hear aye.  
Colt: Good. It'll be even better to put those pricks behind bars.  
Logan: Yeah.

(Inside of the warehouse Mark walks up to his contact among Daniel's crew.)

Mark: We all set?  
Lance: Yeah. You sure about this?  
Mark: They've done enough to my friends and family. Him trying take Calamity last night was the final straw.  
Lance: Hey.  
Mark: Hey if i don't come out of this you know i'll be happy for Winn.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Lance: Good because i really like him.  
Mark: And he really likes you. Just don't hurt him.  
Lance: I won't.  
Mark: Good.  
Lance: Good luck man.  
Mark: Thanks i'll need it. Who are they?  
Lance: Yeah he's cheating.  
Mark: Of course he is. You got my back up?  
Lance: Yup. Their in hiding in case they try anything.  
Mark: Good i hope he doesn't use them.  
Lance: Yeah and one more thing you should know.  
Mark: And that is?  
Lance: Cutter and Kim are here.  
Mark: Damn.  
Lance: They try anything i'll know what to do.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He walks off towards the middle of the warehouse as he gets there he looks around it. Over at the DEO Alex is there pacing back and forth waiting to see how Mark does out at the warehouse against Daniel.)

Kara: Alex!  
Alex: I'm sorry i'm just worried about him Kara.  
Kara: So are we. He's not going anywhere.  
Alex: I sure as hell hope so because i really don't want to be the one who tells Calamity he's never coming back.  
Kara: I know.

(Up in her room Serenity and Charity are looking at their phones as Calamity wakes up and looks around the room but quickly regrets it and closes her eyes again. Then she opens them again and looks next to her to see her band mates there.)

Calamity: Hey.

(They both look up at her and laugh.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Charity: I'll go get Alex.

(She nods her head at her as she walks off.)

Calamity: What you two doing here?  
Serenity: When Winn called and told us what happened to you.  
Calamity: You guys came to check up on me again didn't you?  
Serenity: Yes. Marley was going to come but she got a call at the last minute.  
Calamity: Of course she did.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Calamity: At this point i'll never get the break up over with.  
Serenity: You will.  
Calamity: When. Every time i try to have the conversation with her she always magically gets a phone call.  
Serenity: I'm about throw that damn phone away just so you can talk to her.  
Calamity: Don't do that. It'll just cause more trouble with you two.  
Serenity: True.

(Down in central command Charity walks up to Alex.)

Charity: Calamity's awake.  
Alex: Okay thanks. Mags.   
Charity: You're Winn right.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Charity: Mark gave me this before he left.  
Winn: And?  
Charity: He said to text it when she wakes up.  
Alex: Do it.  
Winn: Yes Ma'am.

(He does as he's told as they both walk up to the med bay as they get there Alex knocks on the door getting them to turn and look at them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Maggie: I wanted to ask you some questions about last night.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Serenity: You want us in here?  
Calamity: No i'll be fine.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off towards the door and they walk out of the room as they walk out Charity closes the door.)

Charity: She ask about Mark?  
Serenity: No. She just asked what we were doing here.  
Charity: She ask about it?  
Serenity: No. But i did tell her that she was suppost to come with us but she got a call just as we opened the breach.  
Charity: God her girlfriend is in hospital bed and the only thing she cares about is herself.  
Serenity: Starting to see Beca as more of a good person for her?  
Charity: Yes i am.

(Unknown to them she had heard everything they said.)

Marley: So nice to know what you three think of me.

(Serenity and Charity turn to look at her.)

Serenity: Well look at who finally decided to make herself unbusy.  
Charity: Serenity!  
Serenity: What? She couldn't be bothered to come and see her when she found out at the time we did that she was injured.  
Veracity: Serenity knock it off.

(She looks at her and backs off.)

Marley: She in there?  
Winn: She's in with my boss and Detective Sawyer so you'll have to wait. To see her and while you're at it.  
Marley: What?  
Winn: She wants to talk to you don't use this as an excuse to run away from it.

(She looks at him shock at what he said to her making the other three members laugh at her face.)

Serenity: I couldn't of said it better myself.  
Winn: Thank you. How is she?  
Serenity: For the most part she's fine. At least until she sees her.

(She walks off annoyed with her.)

Marley: Why you hate me so much?  
Serenity: You really don't want me to answer that.

(She pushes past her along with the other two members of the band as they walk off Winn looks at her and wonders what Calamity sees in her then he looks at the door and sees her standing there with Alex's help.)

Calamity: Marley!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Marley: Hi.  
Calamity: Nice of you to show up.

(Alex helps her back to her room and back into her bed as she gets there she helps her put her leg under the blanket once it's under there she puts it down over her leg.)

Alex: You okay to talk to her?  
Calamity: Yeah i gotta get this conversation over with.  
Alex: Okay. If you need anything just press this button here and Kara will be up here faster then she can say up yours.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay thanks Alex.  
Alex: You bet.

(Then Alex walks out of the room with her girlfriend as she walks out she closes the door behind her.)

Maggie: Think she'll be okay?  
Alex: Yeah she's tough.  
Maggie: Okay.

(Inside of the room Calamity's got her arms crossed as she looks at her.)

Marley: I'm sorry i didn't come with the other's when they found out about you being here.  
Calamity: Yeah they said something about you getting a call just before they came here.  
Marley: Yeah i did.  
Calamity: Amazing that thing is more important then me.  
Marley: Calam.  
Calamity: It's not really a surprise to me really.  
Marley: I'm trying here.  
Calamity: Apparently not as hard as your phone.  
Marley: I'm sorry.  
calamity: See i'd believe that if you weren't looking at your damn phone.

(She looks up at her and can see she's annoyed with her. Outside of the room the other members of the band can tell she's annoyed with her.)

Charity: Oh she looks pissed.  
Serenity: Yup.

(Down in central command Winn and Brainy can hear them arguing over the cameras.)

Kate: What you two doing?  
Winn: Nothing.

(He shuts the screens off but Kate brings it back up and laughs at them.)

Winn: It was Brainy's idea.  
Brainy: What hey.  
Kate: Look whatever is going on in that room isn't worth getting into trouble with Alex on.  
Winn: Right.

(She shuts it off again laughing as she walks off.)

Kara: What were they doing?  
Kate: Watching them argue.

(Kara starts laughing then calms down.)

Kara: Yup sounds about right.  
Kate: And you stop using your super hearing.  
Kara: I wasn't. I walked by and happened to see them in a heated conversation.  
Kate: Oh.  
Kara: Besides i can't really use it in here.  
Kate: Oh shit i forgot about that.  
Kara: Yeah. You know we haven't heard from Mark in awhile.  
Kate: I'm sure he's fine.   
Kara: I sure hope so.  
Kate: Hey.  
Kara: I know.

(She smiles at her. Back up in Calamity's room their still arguing until she's had enough of her excuses.)

Calamity: Okay know what i'm done with this.  
Marley: See your doing it again. If anything comes around to you.  
Calamity: I didn't mean with the fight. We can argue until we're both blue in the face it's never going to lead anywhere.  
Marley: So what did you mean?  
Calamity: I mean we're done. I'm sick and tired of you putting that damn phone and your business over me.  
Marley: I'm just trying to help us get something in so that we can have a life.  
Calamity: I have a life i love.  
Marley: Really them.  
Calamity: Okay see that's another thing you're always bashing on my band mates like they don't have feelings.  
Marley: What the hell do you think the Bellas did?  
Calamity: That was different.  
Marley: How was that different?  
Calamity: They were competition we did the same thing.   
Marley: I just.  
Calamity: We're done Marley get out.  
Marley: Calamity!  
Calamity: I said get out.

(She remains there not moving then she pushes the button and an agent walks in.)

Agent: You are right?  
Calamity: Get her out of here please.  
Agent: Yes ma'am. Let's go miss.

(He grabs her arm and they take her out of the room as they walk out the other three members of the band walk back into the room to check on her. As they walk in Charity closes the door and they sit down not sure if they should say anything. Back down in the central command Kara and Kate are talking with Winn and Brainy as she hears Marley on her phone talking to someone.)

Marley: Yeah she broke up with me. End the son of a bitches life.

(Kara hearing that turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Kara: Kate she just told someone on the other end of that phone to kill him.  
Kate: Alex!

(Alex knowing the look sends Maggie and Adam over.)

Alex: Young Park stop her.

(They walk over to her and stop her short of the elevator as Alex reaches her she grabs her phone and looks at the last number called.)

Alex: You've been in touch with the Wentworth's?

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Maggie: Let's go turn around and put your hands behind your back.

(She turns her around and puts her hands behind her back. Once their back there she puts her in handcuffs and Adam reads her her rights.)

Alex: Winn!  
Winn: Yeah.

(He walks over to her.)

Alex: Take look at the other calls on this phone and tell me who else she has been in contact with.  
Winn: Will do.

(He takes the phone from her and walks off towards his station with the phone.)

Alex: If my agent dies because you got jealous i'll find away to make you pay for this. And one more thing.  
Marley: What?  
Alex: It's not Mark she's in love with. 

(Maggie pushes for the elevator to come and get them as Alex walks away from them annoyed with her.)

Kara: That's not good.  
Alex: Get Reign and Linda and get the hell out to that warehouse.  
Kara: Okay.

(She rushes off to go get them. Out at the warehouse Mark's talking to Lance again. As one of he guys walks up to them.)

Lance: Okay.

(He walks off as Mark looks at him.)

Lance: You gotta lose this.  
Mark: But of course.

(He takes his jacket off and hands it to him.)

Lance: The shirts too.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Lance: Daniel's rules not mine. Besides i like a guy with tattoo's.  
Mark: Oh really?

(He looks at him and laughs. As Mark takes his shirts off and hands them to him once he has them he looks away from Mark making him laughing.)

Lance: I swear i like Winn.  
Mark: Dude it's okay. Nick was the same way.  
Lance: Oh good. Wait is that an Army logo on your shoulder?  
Mark: Yeah i was in the Army.  
Lance: Dude you just got hotter.  
Mark: Don't tell Daniel that.  
Lance: Okay.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Cutter: He's ready.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He walks over to him as they get to him Mark looks around the building.)

Daniel: Ready?  
Mark: Yes i am.  
Daniel: Good. Like i said whoever wins lives.  
Mark: Oh so the loser dies.  
Daniel: Pretty much.  
Mark: Okay.   
Daniel: Are right. Got anything to say?  
Mark: Yeah i do.  
Daniel: What?  
Mark: He tries anything i'll beat the life of him instead of you.

(Cutter backs up and walks back towards their sister.)

Mark: And one more thing.  
Daniel: What?

(Mark punches him sending him to the ground.)

Mark: That was for Haley and Nick.

(He gets back up and attacks him sending him to the ground as they land he starts beating on his face as he's beating on it Mark gets him in the side sending him to the ground as he falls sideways Mark jumps up and turns to look at him. As he stands up and goes after him as Lance throws him rod and sends Daniel to the ground again and tosses it to him.)

Mark: You're offly slow Daniel.

(He gets up to attack him only to have Mark move out of the way. As he gets back up Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: You know if it hadn't of been for Nick i would of had my fun with Kate you realize that don't you.  
Mark: Oh i don't doubt that for a minute. But it must seriously still piss you off knowing that not only did she choose Sophie over you. But she choose a Danvers over you as well.

(Daniel attacks him again sending them down to the ground as they land he goes to punch him only to have Mark shove him off of him once he's off he jumps up and looks at him.)

Daniel: What the hell?  
Mark: The benefits of being friends with Kate Kane.  
Daniel: Damn it. 

(He goes after him again only to have Mark move out of the way.)

Mark: Hey i didn't know we were running a rodeo.

(He gets up and attacks Mark sending him back into a bunch of crates as he goes into them he looks around a little dazed but gets back up and shoves him towards his brother and sister.)

Mark: That all you got?

(He gets up and attacks Mark sending him to the ground as he lands he starts beating on him. Outside of the warehouse the other's are looking around.)

Toby: How long has it been?  
Mona: Thirty minutes.  
Toby: Okay.  
Logan: Relax Toby Mark knows what he's doing. Besides if i know Alex she's probably sent Supergirl to keep an eye out for him

(They all look up to see her up there and start laughing.)

Toby: Nice to know he has a lot of great friends.  
Logan: Yeah.

(Back inside Mark and Daniel are continuing their fight as someone walks up to Cutter and tells him.)

Cutter: Okay find a spot and get set up. Once their set up you have the shot take it.  
Man: Got it.

(Kim having heard what he said looks at him.)

Kim: Cutter he said he's not to die. Until we get Calamity.  
Cutter: We're not getting her Marley couldn't even keep her in her bed.  
Kim: Cutter if you kill him you'll have his family on our asses the rest of our lives.  
Cutter: I'm willing to take that chance.  
Kim: Yeah well i'm not. You pull that trigger when you find that spot and i'll happily go to the police myself.

(Cutter looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Cutter: You wouldn't.  
Kim: There's a reason she ended things with Marley and if you have him killed against Daniel's wishes it won't be Mark in that ring with him it'll be you.

(Cutter looks at her and the backs down.)

Cutter: Just find a spot and stay hidden.  
Man: Got it.

(He walks off as Mark punches Daniel sending back down to the ground.)

Mark: That was for Kate.

(He looks up at him as Mark walks over to him. As he gets to him he kicks him in the ribs sending him onto his side.)

Mark: And that was Calamity and this one is just for the hell of it.

(He kicks him in the ribs again making him roll over in pain again.)

Mark: You're officially done Daniel you come anywhere near my friends or my family again and i'll kill you myself.

(He turns and walks off then he grabs his stuff from Lance.)

Mark: Thanks man.  
Lance: You bet. Go tell that girl to get her girl.  
Mark: I plan on it.

(He puts his shirts back on along with his jacket once he has it on he walks off he gets over his comms.)

Mark: Director Danvers.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: I'm good. Send in the teams.  
Alex: Copy. Alpa Bravo go in now.  
Mark: Did Winn send that text?  
Alex: He did. She's on her way.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Both DEO agents and NCPD officers rush into the warehouse getting everyone inside to turn and look at them.)

Daniel: You bastard.  
Mark: You know i never come into something like this without back up. I'm not that stupid. I'm so glad my Director caught what i mean't last night.

(Alex is back at the DEO laughing.)

Daniel: This isn't over Mark.  
Mark: Oh yes it is. 

(He looks at him as Mark limps out of the warehouse and out into the sun as he walks out he looks over at his friends and smiles at them then quickly stops as his lip starts hurting as he gets to them Toby hands over the key's to his truck.)

Mark: Here's my baby.

(He leans on it getting Logan to act fast and catch him.)

Logan: Supergirl!

(She flies down towards them as she gets to them she picks him up and flies off again.)

Colt: Logan drive his truck back.  
Logan: Got it.  
Colt: Everyone else let's go get Mona's girl back.

(She looks at him and laughs as she gets into her car to go the DEO. Over at the DEO Kara flies into the building holding Mark in her arms.)

Kara: Alex!

(She looks up at her and then rushes up to him and they take him into one of the rooms down the hall from Calamity's as they get him in there she lies him down onto the bed as one of Calamity's band mates looks into the room.)

Serenity: He okay?  
Kara: Yeah. The beating just took a lot of him.  
Alex: Did you xray him?  
Kara: Yeah. Looks like it's just a few bruised ribs.  
Alex: Okay. Serenity he'll be okay. Just.  
Serenity: She hasn't even asked about him.  
Alex: Okay.  
Serenity: But she will given how fast i rushed out of the room.  
Alex: She was awake when she brought him in?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Alex: Damn.  
Serenity: But we'll keep her calm.  
Alex: Thank you.

(She nods her head at her as she walks out of the room and back into Calamity's room.)

Charity: What happened?  
Serenity: Supergirl brought an agent in.  
Charity: They are right?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Serenity: You know don't you?  
Calamity: I'm not a dumb ass.  
Veracity: I told you she'd figure it out.

(They all start laughing then calm down.)

Charity: I always wondered why we made her the lead singer.  
Serenity: Yeah she's the one with all the brains.  
Calamity: Kiss ass.

(They start laughing again then calm down. Later over in Mark's room he's sitting up on his bed looking around as Winn walks in to talk to him.)

Winn: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah just glad it's over with.  
Winn: Yeah. You can finally be with the woman without Daniel getting in the way.  
Mark: Yeah. But it's not me she wants.  
Winn: I know that. Anyway. I wanted to know something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Winn: What would you of done with the Camaro?  
Mark: I honestly have no idea. I mean i love my truck. But that Camaro is my baby.   
Winn: Given it to me.  
Mark: Yeah no.  
Winn: Ah.  
Mark: I don't know. I'm just glad it didn't come to that.  
Winn: Yeah. Who was the truck going to?  
Mark: Nicole Haught.

(Winn looks at him and laughs.)

Winn: Why her?  
Mark: she needs a car besides the cruiser.  
Winn: True.   
Mark: And new ego.

(He starts laughing then calms down as Mark gets off of the bed and wince in pain but quickly hides it.)

Winn: You know where her room is.  
Mark: I do actually.

(He walks out of the room towards Calamity's as he gets there he knocks on the door getting her to look over at him.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: You look like shit.  
Mark: If you think this is bad. You should see the other guys face.  
Calamity: Worse i'm guessing.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: It over?  
Mark: It is. All three Wentworth siblings were arrested and sent down to the NCPD precinct.  
Calamity: Good i can get on with my life without him wanting to get me for something i didn't even do.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.   
Calamity: Lair.  
Mark: I'm in some pain but i'm okay.  
Calamity: We broke up.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'd ask why but i have a feeling i are ready know.  
Calamity: Yeah. That and she never really supported my music career.   
Mark: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. She always talked trash about the other girls without a care in the world.  
Mark: If you don't mind me asking?  
Calamity: I really liked her she made me happy until she didn't.  
Mark: Yeah. Well.  
Calamity: Shut up i know Nick made you happy.  
Mark: He did. But then again so did Winn and Maxwell.  
Calamity: But.  
Mark: You are someone very different.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: I don't really know. It's just i look at you and i can see past the fact that you're Earth 5's version of Kate Kane so.  
Calamity: Well i do try to help look past that too.  
Mark: Plus i know you can sing. I have no idea if she can.  
Calamity: And how long have you known her?  
Mark: Almost a year.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Anyway.  
Mark: Look i had wanted to tell you something but i think it's safe to say.  
Calamity: I know Mark. But i'm sorry.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No it's okay.  
Calamity: Wait seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. Charity told me.

(She looks at her as she turns and walks off as a breach opens downstairs and the woman they've been waiting for walks through and heads up to the med bay.)

Calamity: I'm gonna kill her.  
Mark: Yeah don't do that.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Calamity: So you're okay with.  
Mark: Yeah. I am. Besides i had Winn send a text earlier to get the one you want to be with here.  
Calamity: Who?

(As she asks that her answer walks into the room.)

Beca: Hi.

(Calamity looks over at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Yeah. Mark said you were hurt i wanted to come and see you.

(Mark smiles at her as he kisses her cheek.)

Mark: Tell her.  
Calamity: I will.

(He turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind himself as he walks out he looks at one of her band mates and laughs.)

Serenity: You're a good guy Mark.  
Mark: I know.

(She pushes him back making him laugh at her. Back in Calamity's room.)

Calamity: I don't bite Beca.  
Beca: I know that. How you doing?  
Calamity: Good.  
Beca: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Hey look there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: Some how i feel like it should be done another way.

(She walks over to her and kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues Mark snaps a picture of them and then walks off laughing. Then they pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Well said.  
Beca: So I've been told.

(They start laughing as she kisses her again. As their kissing she deepens it. A couple of months later over at the dive bar over at their table Mark's there talking and joking around with Winn making the others laugh at him.)

Alex: Hey hey no beating on Winn that's just rude.  
Mark: I don't see Kara stopping me.  
Alex: She's busy sucking face with Kate to notice.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

James: So Mark when do we get to meet this new boyfriend of your's?  
Mark: What makes you think it's a guy i'm dating?  
James: Oh right sorry.  
Mark: No it's okay. It's just i'm not ready to date yet.  
Winn: I can understand that.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Winn: Yeah i bet whoever this person that wants to introduce us to her girlfriend is a real Haughtie

(Mark looks at him and laughs at the joke.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(He puts his head down making them laugh again then they calm down as she walks into the bar.)

Maggie: Mark!

(He looks up at her and then looks behind him seeing her he walks over to her as he gets to her he grabs her from behind her making her laugh.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hi.

(She turns around and hugs him then pulls away from him.

J'onn: So whose this mystery woman Mark is interducing us too?  
Mark: Hey you guys remember Calamity right?

(They all look at her and smile.)

James: Noway.  
Mark: The one and only at least in Beca's bed anyway.

(She puts her head down as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh come on Kate.  
Kate: Sorry nope. Not going there.   
Mark: Now there's a first.  
Calamity: I'm sure.  
Kate: So where is Beca at?  
Calamity: She's coming. I hope anyway.

(They start laughing then calm as she walks through the door. And Mark notices her.)

Mark: Hey Bec's over here.

(She walks over to them as she gets to them she taps her girlfriends shoulder getting her to turn and look at her.)

Beca: Hey you.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark pushes Winn's head to the side making them laugh at him.)

Mark: Guys this is Beca Mitchell.  
James: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.

(Through out the night both Beca and Calamity get to know Mark's friends a little better. Over at the bar Mark's talking to Nick and joking around with him.)

Nick: I'm glad she's okay..

(Mark turns and looks at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Mark: So am i actually.  
Nick: So the name of her band is Evermoist huh?  
Mark: Yeah do me a favor.  
Nick: And what make the joke i made the other night.  
Mark: Yes.  
Nick: Yeah are right.  
Mark: Okay.  
Bartender: Here you go man.  
Mark: Thanks.

(Mark pay's for their drinks and walks off to go back towards everyone else as he gets to them he hands Calamity her's and Beca's drinks getting her to smile at him.)

Calamity: He's so sweet.  
Mark: Yes i know.  
Kate: He's never that nice to me.  
Mark: Yeah well i'm not dating you.

(They start laughing at Kate's face.)

Alex: Oh.  
Mark: I'm so dead.  
Calamity: Yes you are.  
Mark: Shut up Beca.

(She starts laughing at him. Then he turns around and sees someone by the jukebox and starts laughing as he hears the song that comes on making Calamity put her head down.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: It wasn't me i swear.  
Calamity: Who was it?  
Mark: Wait where's Winn?

(Just then they hear him start singing the song making them laugh at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: I hate him.  
Mark: I know.

(As he continues to the sing to How a heart unbreaks as it ends their still laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Shut up babe.  
Beca: What? It's funny.  
Mark: It kind of is.  
Calamity: Oh. Schott why you trying to fuck up my song?  
Winn: It was Kate's idea.  
Kate: Hey. It was not.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Winn: It was James idea.  
Mark: Dude she's not stupid she knows you played that one to be an ass.  
Winn: I kind of did. It's got a good sound to it.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Winn: You're welcome.  
Calamity: But i'm gonna show you how that song is really done.  
Mark: Uh-oh Winn.  
Winn: What?

(She walks over to the stage and is joined by her band mates making everyone in the bar scream at them as they get up there they grab up their guitars and put them on once their on they start playing the music for How a heart unbreaks.)

Step one, take his pictures off the wall  
Getting myself up after the fall, the fall  
I'll be better off after all  
When the pain's a hundred proof  
There are ways to change the mood, it's good  
Getting it like I should  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Oh, they're all the same  
Mr. What's-his-name  
I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
I can't believe it got this far  
It's like the wheels came off of the car, bizarre  
Belligerence in my heart  
I've been broken in the past  
But the feeling doesn't last, collapse  
I always survive the crash  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Bet you feel the pain  
Mr. What's-his-name  
I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Oh, the devil is in your eyes  
But heaven was in your kiss  
And these are the things I'll miss  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
Smile when it hurts  
Tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

(As the music for How a heart unbreaks ends. Mark's laughing at Winn's face.)

Beca: That's my girl.

(Everyone is clapping for them as they take their guitars off and Mark walks over to the stage and helps her down and she hugs him making him laugh then she pulls away from him as he shakes the other's hands. As he runs up onto the stage.)

Mark: Now that's how it's done Schott.

(They start laughing at him as he grabs his friend from behind. He smiles at her.)

Mark: Wanna get out of here?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Mark: Okay. Take these and take your girl back to my place.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I have a feeling that performance turned her on.

(She looks over at Beca and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Yeah okay.

(She walks over to her and turns her around to face her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. You wanna get out of here?  
Beca: What about them?

(She turns and looks at her Band mates.)

Calamity: They'll live.  
Beca: Well then yes.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They turn and leave the bar making the other's laugh at them. Later back over at Mark's they walk into his bedroom as they walk in she closes the door behind them and then turns to look at her.)

Beca: This is a nice room  
Calamity: Yeah. It is.

(She kisses her as their kissing they both fall back onto his bed as they land on it she pushes her jacket off of her and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away from her.)

Beca: What i do?  
Calamity: Nothing.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at the Dive bar Winn's looking for Mark.)

Winn: You guys see where Mark went?  
Mark: Someone call me.

(He jumps when he sees Mark walk up next to him.)

Winn: Gees dude what the hell?  
Mark: What?  
Winn: You trying to give me a heart attack?  
Mark: No.

 

(Her and Kate are trying to keep from laughing along with Alex and Maggie. Back over at Mark's their both on his bed under the covers making love to each other. Later their both kissing after making love to each other Beca pulls away from her and kisses her neck making her laugh as she turns her over onto her back making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: You're a dork.  
Beca: Yeah well not my fault my girlfriend is sexy as hell.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: You.

(She gets her in the side making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: What?

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. They make love through out the rest of the night and into the following afternoon. After six month engagement Alex and Maggie walked down the aisle and are finally able to call each other wife Calamity and the rest of Evermoist performed at their wedding reception. As for Beca and Calamity after two years of dating Calamity at one of the Evermoist shows asked her to marry her they got married a year later. After about a year or two of marriage Beca and Calamity added to their family in the form a German shepherd named Daxam. As i always say they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this final chapter. But if you guys want a Sanvers wedding let me know in the comments below and i'll happily type it up and it make it the final official chapter of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed it. As always feel free to leave a Kudos and a comment below.  
> In the next chapter.  
> Kara and Kate continue to keep their feelings for each other to themselves.  
> Lena confronts Kara on her being Supergirl.  
> Alex and Maggie continue to grow closer.  
> Mark goes to Kelly for help with Nick.


End file.
